Magnolia Grandiflora
by Tonksinette
Summary: A chaque nouveau lycée, la stratégie de Dean était de rester silencieux et seul jusqu'à ce que sa famille déménage dans une autre ville. Parce que cela arriverait. Cela arrivait toujours. Cela pouvait prendre des mois ou des années (quand ils étaient assez chanceux) mais ils se retrouvaient toujours sur la route. Ce qui n'était pas prévu était l'entrée de Castiel dans sa vie.
1. Chapitre I

_\- I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks._

 _ **-** Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre I.**

C'était une autre école et une autre ville situées dans un autre comté de l'état du Mississippi et pourtant, Dean Winchester les connaissait déjà comme le fond de sa poche.

Il savait sans même avoir jamais mis un seul pied en ville (ou un seul pneu de sa bien-aimée Impala 67 dans son cas) qu'il y aurait une supérette sur la rue principale et qu'elle serait toujours bondée de personnes âgées à la recherche de bavardages pour combler leur solitude. Il y aurait une aire de jeu pour enfants dans laquelle les balançoires seraient cassées. Il y aurait de longues rues vides et de vieux magnolias couverts de fleurs roses au printemps. Il y aurait des voisins suspicieux qui espionneraient la nouvelle famille à travers leurs rideaux.

Dean avait déjà senti les regards se poser sur son frère et lui pendant qu'ils déchargeaient le coffre de l'Impala afin d'emmener à l'intérieur les quelques objets laissés aux Winchesters par l'huissier après sa visite dans la précédente maison louée par John.

Dean savait déjà quel rôle il jouerait dans son nouveau lycée. Il serait le nouvel élève, tout en sourires charmeurs et répliques pleines d'esprit, ne déclinant jamais une invitation au bavardage ou à une fête mais préférant toujours sa propre compagnie à celle des autres et s'éloignant avec une bonne excuse dès qu'on lui posait des questions personnelles. Les mystères autour de Dean séduiraient la plupart des filles et elles essayeraient d'en savoir plus sur lui mais il ne leur ferait jamais part de ses plus noirs secrets.

Non, Dean resterait silencieux et seul jusqu'à ce que sa famille déménage dans une autre ville. Parce que cela arriverait. Cela arrivait toujours. Cela pouvait prendre des mois ou des années (quand ils étaient assez chanceux) mais ils se retrouvaient toujours sur la route. Jusqu'à ce que cela se produise, il éviterait de se faire des amis parce que les amis rendaient toujours les adieux douloureux. Et en fin de compte, la solitude n'était pas si difficile à supporter. La solitude ne lui demandait pas pourquoi il avait des cernes sous les yeux la plupart du temps ou quel était le travail de sa mère ou pourquoi il portait toujours des habits trop larges.

Dean inspira profondément avant de quitter l'intérieur rassurant de l'Impala. Il sentait le cuir, l'huile de moteur et le shampoing aux senteurs fruitées et sophistiquées de Sam.

Son frère avait babillé durant les quinze minutes du voyage qui reliait leur nouvelle maison et la Middle School dans laquelle il aurait cours, parlant de son souhait de rejoindre un club de lecture (« Intello. » avait dit Dean), de ses doutes d'être assez bon pour rejoindre la section Latin (« Intello. » avait dit Dean) et de sa préoccupation quant à savoir s'il se ferait de nouveaux amis (et cette fois, Dean n'avait rien dit). Ne pas être dans la même école que Sam le tuait à petit feu mais Dean venait d'entrer dans son avant dernière année de lycée et son frère avait quatre ans de moins que lui.

Dans deux ans, Dean obtiendrait son diplôme et il pourrait user de ses charmes pour trouver un vrai travail comme mécanicien. Quelqu'un devait bien commencer à économiser de l'argent pour envoyer Sam à l'université et ce quelqu'un ne serait pas John. Ce ne serait même pas un problème pour Dean : il aimait réparer des voitures. Qui voudrait porter un costume raide et écouter des discutions sans fin à propos des affaires quand on pouvait porter un confortable bleu de travail et écouter le ronronnement des moteurs ?

Dean verrouilla les portes de sa voiture et la vitre lui renvoya son reflet.

Ce qu'il vit était un jeune homme de seize ans qui portait une chemise de flanelle d'un rouge passé et un jean usagé qui le faisaient paraître plus mince qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il semblait légèrement fatigué mais assez en forme pour un garçon qui avait seulement dormi quelques heures durant la nuit parce que la journée qu'il venait de passer à déplacer les quelques meubles fournis avec la location avait rendu ses muscles douloureux. Sam s'était endormi au moment même où il avait touché son matelas mais Dean était resté éveillé dans le lit jumeau, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait à John pour tout foutre en l'air.

 _Ce sera différent cette fois_ , avait dit John. _Mon vieil ami des Marines, Bobby, m'a trouvé un boulot dans une station essence en ville. Je resterai sobre._ C'était le même vieux refrain chaque putain de fois et Dean avait pensé _conneries_.

Dean remonta la bretelle de son sac marron sur son épaule et se tourna pour faire face à sa nouvelle école.

Elle était plus petite que la précédente mais le même drapeau américain se détachait fièrement sur le ciel bleu matinal. Des petits groupes d'étudiants envahissaient doucement l'herbe devant la porte d'entrée principale et des voix joyeuses et des éclats de rires vibraient dans l'air. Filles et garçons portaient pour la plupart des shorts et des T-shirts sur lesquels étaient imprimés les noms de groupes à la mode en cette année 1990 (Blink 182, Nirvana or Red Hot Chili Peppers) et les peaux nues révélées par les habits avaient été dorées par le soleil d'été. Dean était plus pâle qu'eux parce qu'il avait passé ses vacances à travailler mais les quelques jours qu'il avait passé dehors, à jouer avec Sammy, avaient suffi à faire éclore des tâches de rousseurs sur son visage, ses épaules et ses coudes.

Personne ne sembla lui prêter attention quand il se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux portes de l'école.

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était la même que dehors : de vieux amis se saluant, faisant de larges gestes et parlant des merveilleuses choses qu'ils avaient vécu pendant leurs vacances ou appelant bruyamment un autre groupe d'élèves se tenant dans un coin opposé de la pièce.

Dean se tint là un moment, silencieux, regardant les alentours et pensant à Sam, se demandant si son petit frère s'en sortait bien. Le gamin avait probablement déjà pris le chemin de la librairie pour voir s'il pouvait y trouver un livre sur l'histoire de la pomme de terre en Amérique ou sur quelque autre bizarrerie pour laquelle il se passionnait en ce moment. Dean n'arrêtait pas de répéter que Sam finirait bossu à force de porter une quantité pharamineuse de bouquins dans son sac à dos mais, en vérité, il était foutrement fier de lui (même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute).

Il était seulement 8h15 selon la montre de Dean, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait encore quinze minutes à tuer avant sa première classe. Il décida d'aller se promener dans les couloirs de son nouveau lycée. Nul besoin pour lui de rester debout au milieu de la foule grandissante.

Il n'alla pas plus loin que le premier couloir.

Les groupes d'élèves y étaient moins nombreux et moins bruyants et il suffit d'un seul regard à Dean pour voir les deux garçons qui se battaient au milieu des rangées de casiers bleus.

L'un d'eux semblait se noyer dans sa veste verte et avait coincé la tête du second sous son bras. La seule chose que Dean pouvait voir de ce dernier était une masse de cheveux noirs et un pantalon de la même couleur qui n'aurait pas été déplacé sur Wall Street. Il tentait de libérer sa tête de l'emprise du bras de son persécuteur tout en se débattant pour essayer d'attraper un sac de papier marron que Veste Verte tenait hors de sa portée.

Dean regarda quelques personnes passer devant les garçons sans rien dire ou faire pour aider Mr. Wall Street. Il serra les poings et s'avança.

Il connaissait ce genre de crétins et il les détestait. Il les avait vu dans chaque école dans laquelle il s'était arrêté sur la route du road trip sans fin des Winchester. Une fois, il s'était même battu avec l'un d'eux qui avait décidé que ce serait drôle d'embêter un petit garçon maigre et gauche. Dommage pour le crétin que le petit garçon maigre et gauche se révéla être le frère de Dean Winchester. Dean avait été suspendu par l'école et John lui avait tapoté l'épaule en lui disant qu'il s'était battu comme un homme devait se battre. Mais Sam l'avait évité durant des jours et Dean s'était dit que son petit frère avait peut être senti que Dean avait aimé frapper le garçon et sentir son sang sur ses phalanges.

« - Pourquoi tu me voles toujours ma nourriture ? »

En entendant la voix grave et rauque, Dean cru pendant un instant qu'un professeur était finalement arrivé pour arrêter le persécuteur mais il réalisa finalement que la voix était venue du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Elle était si masculine que la voix du persécuteur sonnait presque enfantine en comparaison.

« - Parce que les sucreries sont pour moi ce que le miel est aux abeilles. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est dans mon ADN. » répondit Veste Verte avec un large sourire.

Mr. Wall Street sauta pour attraper le sac en papier mais Veste Verte leva simplement sa main un peu plus haut.

« - Redonne moi ça ! » dit Mr. Wall Street, sa voix sonnant mi-fatiguée et mi-en colère.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne le fais pas ? Dire à tes grands frères que quelqu'un a volé ton repas ? »

Le grand sourire sur son visage donna envie à Dean de le frapper.

« - Va en Enfer, Gabriel. »

« - Aie ! Ca fait mal, Castiel ! » répondit le garçon appelé Gabriel, en portant une main à son cœur comme s'il souffrait d'une grande douleur. « Où étais-tu quand notre père nous a dit que nous ne devions point haïr notre frère dans nos cœurs ? »

Dean ne savait même plus s'il était plus ennuyé par le fait que personne ne prêtait attention à la scène ou par l'attitude présomptueuse de Gabriel. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment agaçant dans la façon confiante avec laquelle il se tenait au milieu du couloir comme si l'endroit lui appartenait et dans la façon dont il parlait à Castiel (Au fait, quel genre de nom était-ce ? Cela sonnait comme le nom d'un vin français prétentieux.) comme s'il avait tous les droits au monde de le traiter comme une quantité négligeable.

Alors, Dean s'interposa.

« - Eh, crétin ! Laisse le tranquille ! »

Le sourire de Gabriel s'évanouit pendant une demie seconde avant de devenir encore plus large. Il tenait toujours le sac en papier hors d'atteinte pour le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Castiel essaya de regarder Dean mais sa tête était toujours coincée sous le bras de Gabriel et il ne pouvait pas incliner assez son cou pour le voir.

Dans le couloir, les groupes semblaient soudain s'être tus et Dean se sentit vaguement oppressé par le soudain silence.

« - Tiens, on dirait que ton chevalier en armure est arrivé pour te sauver. » dit Gabriel à Castiel.

Les élèves commençaient à se rassembler dans le dos de Dean pour voir ce qui se passait.

« - Ouais, et tu ferais mieux de le laisser partir parce que tout le monde sait que le chevalier sauve toujours la princesse et file une dérouillée au méchant. » répond Dean, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Dean espérait que ses traits d'esprits et sa confiance en lui suffiraient pour se débarrasser de Gabriel. Il était presque certain qu'il gagnerait si Gabriel n'était pas assez malin pour éviter de se battre (le garçon était plus petit que Dean) mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas se battre avec quiconque, surtout le jour de la rentrée. Il ne voulait pas se faire d'amis mais il ne voulait pas non plus se faire d'ennemis. Et par dessus tout, Dean sentait la colère ronger ses intestins mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, que Gabriel n'avait aucun rapport avec la majeure partie de son ressentiment et s'il commençait à le frapper, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'arrêter. Gabriel pouvait être le plus crétin des crétins du monde mais il ne méritait pas de payer pour des fautes qui n'étaient pas siennes.

Gabriel le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, suivit par quelques autres élèves. Il eut à libérer Castiel afin d'essuyer les larmes qui apparaissait aux coins de ses yeux.

Castiel se redressa et prit le temps de lisser la chemise blanche qu'il portait manches retroussées sous un gilet de costume noir avant de regarder Dean avec des yeux d'un bleu perçant remplis de colère.

« - Il t'a appelé _princesse_ , Cassie. Attend que je raconte ça à Balthazar ! » haleta Gabriel qui tentait de retrouver son souffle.

Castiel leva les yeux au plafond et serra les poings. Il semblait vraiment remonté et Dean était complètement déconcerté. Il venait juste de sauver le garçon. Castiel aurait dû le remercier, pas le regarder comme si Dean venait juste de lui enfoncer son poing dans l'estomac.

« - Super, grogna Castiel à l'adresse de Dean. Peut être que la prochaine fois, tu pourrais réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. »

Dean trouva le culot de Castiel tout autant impressionnant qu'irritant.

Rétrospectivement, appeler un garçon « _princesse_ » ne devait probablement pas être la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais Dean ne méritait certainement pas d'être traité comme un moins que rien par Castiel. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'humilier et Castiel le savait probablement.

Dean haussa les épaules.

« - C'était juste une façon de parler, mec. »

Castiel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Et je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un, encore moins de toi, pour me sauver. »

Ce fut au tour de Dean de lever les yeux au plafond.

« - Ouais, parce que c'était clair que tu te débrouillais bien avant mon arrivée. »

« - Touché, Cassie. » chantonna Gabriel.

Il tendit une main pour tapoter l'épaule de Castiel mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le regard noir que lui jeta le garçon. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Personne ne t'a rien demandé, Gabe. » rétorqua Castiel.

Dean vit une opportunité de se débarrasser de Gabriel et de montrer à Castiel qu'il était de son côté.

« - Il a raison, acquiesça-t-il. Personne ne t'a rien demandé. Maintenant, rends lui sa nourriture et je ne te ferai pas de mal.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! » s'exclama Castiel.

Dean avait essayé d'agir en personne civilisée mais la patience n'était pas sa plus grande qualité. Maintenant que le premier moment de surprise était passé, il sentait la colère revenir dans son estomac. Il ne laisserait pas un imbécile ingrat ruiner sa journée. John ruinerait chaque jour de sa vie à la perfection bien assez tôt mais pour le moment Dean était décidé à profiter de son nouveau départ dans une nouvelle ville. Alors, il soupira et décida qu'il en avait fini avec Castiel.

« - Parfait, tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir, connard. » dit il.

Dean put voir le sourire de Gabriel disparaître de son visage et l'entendit dire « _Grosse erreur, mec._ » avant d'être plaqué contre un casier avec tant de force que tout ce qu'il vit pendant une poignée de seconde furent des étincelles dansant devant ses rétines.

Quand sa vision s'éclaircit, le visage de Castiel était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses joues.

Castiel envahissait sérieusement son espace personnel mais cela n'embêtait pas Dean autant que ça l'aurait dû parce que les traits de Castiel étaient vraiment agréables à regarder. Son visage avait encore la rondeur de l'enfance mais il avait une mâchoire carrée, serrée par la colère, et il ressemblait plus à un homme qu'à un enfant à cet instant. Il avait une fossette sur le menton et des rides d'expression entre les sourcils qui donnaient du relief à son visage. Ses lèvres rose pâle et ses yeux bleu ciel contrastaient avec sa peau bronzée. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux qui lui donnaient l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir au moins deux jours de suite et ses cheveux noirs étaient décoiffés, mais cela n'altérait pas sa beauté. Cela faisait partie des nombreux petits détails qui rendaient le tout attirant.

Dean sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et jura mentalement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un garçon ne l'avait pas fait rougir juste par son apparence. Et Dean n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Prétendre flirter avec des filles était plus simple quand il n'y avait pas un garçon au physique plaisant dans les parages pour le distraire.

« - Tu devrais me monter un peu plus de respect, crétimbécile. » grogna Castiel presque si sourdement que Dean faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Dean aurait rit à l'insulte ridicule si la voix froide et basse de Castiel n'avait pas clairement indiqué que ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie.

Castiel ne semblait pas vouloir bouger ou ajouter quelque chose. Il se contentait de regarder Dean avec colère, à quelques millimètres de son visage.

Derrière Castiel, parmi les élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés, Dean pouvait voir les gens échanger des regards. Il pouvait presque entendre l'embarras qui flottait dans l'air et il cherchait quelque chose de spirituel à dire pour briser la tension et faire faire quelque chose à Castiel (n'importe quoi) quand Gabriel parla si rapidement qu'il fallut un temps à Dean pour séparer les mots.

« - Je crois que j'ai entendu la sonnerie. Faut que j'y aille ! »

Castiel plissa les yeux. Quelqu'un dit quelque chose et ce simple mot fut suffisant pour disperser la foule. Dean ne parvenait pas à se souvenir avoir entendu le sonnerie du lycée et se demandait s'il avait perdu la tête en plus de sa dignité.

« - N'oubliez pas de manger vos légumes à la cantines, les gosses. » cria Gabriel, qui était déjà loin.

Dean pouvait presque entendre le sourire moqueur sur son visage et leva les yeux au plafond.

« - Tu as entendu la sonnerie ? » demanda Dean parce que Castiel continuait de le tenir plaqué contre le casier.

Cependant, la réponse ne vint pas de Castiel mais d'une femme sur sa droite qui sembla apparaître du néant. Du coin des yeux, Dean pouvait voir qu'elle avait des cheveux roux et portait un costume. Pour voir le reste, il devait pencher la tête mais le visage de Castiel était toujours trop près du sien pour qu'il puisse le faire sans cogner son nez contre celui de Castiel.

« - Pourquoi vous battez vous au milieu du hall, tous les deux ? demanda la femme avec la voix de quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin d'une tasse de café, mais du pot entier. Non, peu importe, je ne veux pas savoir. Deux heures de retenue pour chacun d'entre vous. Je vous attendrai demain après les cours en salle 7. »

Dean était dans sa nouvelle école depuis moins de quinze minutes et il avait déjà deux ennemis, des heures de colle et probablement des ecchymoses sur les endroits de son corps qui avaient heurté le casier. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ensuite ? Il serait mis en binôme avec Castiel pour un exposé de science ? Quelqu'un volerait l'Impala ? Il rentrerait à la maison et découvrirait que John avait déjà ouvert une bouteille de whisky ? La fin du monde ?

 _Ok, Winchester_ , pensa-t-il. _Tu deviens un peu trop dramatique._

« - La prochaine fois que tu me vois, ignore moi simplement, veux-tu ? déclara froidement Castiel. Il lâcha finalement le T-shirt de Dean et partit sans rien ajouter.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner, son pantalon noir et son gilet de costume semblant déplacés parmi les habits normaux et colorés des autres élèves.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Dean à haute voix mais se parlant à lui même tandis qu'il frottait sa tête à l'endroit où elle avait douloureusement heurté le casier.

« - Tu viens juste de rencontrer les fils Novak : nommés d'après des anges mais faisant vivre un enfer à cette ville comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. »

Dean leva les yeux et vit une fille blonde qui lui souriait. C'était agréable de finalement rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas hostile et Dean lui rendit son sourire.

Ensuite, son cerveau enregistra l'information et son sourire disparut.

« - Ils sont frères ?

\- Oui. »

La réalisation heurta Dean comme un train lancé sur ses rails : personne n'avait prêté attention aux deux garçons qui se battaient parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de garçons qui se battaient. Seulement deux frères qui se chamaillaient. Le persécuteur n'avait pas été Gabriel mais Dean. Cela expliquait la réaction de Castiel.

« - J'ai cru que ce gars, Castiel, était brutalisé par l'autre gars, Gabriel, dit Dean en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Génial, je viens juste de me rendre ridicule le jour de la rentrée. Super.

« - Ne soit pas trop dur avec toi même, c'était très courageux de ta part de tenir tête à cet imbécile de Gabriel, répondit la fille avec un sourire de sympathie. Ecoute, les fils Novak sont synonymes d'ennuis, surtout si Gabriel est dans les parages. Reste loin d'eux et tout ira bien.

\- Fais-moi confiance là-dessus », grommela Dean.

* * *

"Crétimbécile" : tentative de traduction de "assbutt".


	2. Chapitre II

_\- So what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just gonna hold hands and drive off this cliff together ?_

.

.

.

 **Chapitre II.**

Dean était de mauvaise humeur.

Le jour précédant, quand il était arrivé à sa première classe après l'altercation, il avait vu Castiel assis au premier rang et le garçon lui avait jeté des regards noirs durant tout le cours. Et Dean avait probablement dû être une très mauvaise personne dans une vie antérieure parce que le karma avait décidé que Castiel assisterait aux mêmes classes que lui. Pendant un instant, Dean avait cru que le cours de mathématiques serait son havre de paix mais il s'était avéré que Castiel était simplement en retard.

Il avait espéré que Castiel aurait oublié d'être en colère contre lui après une bonne nuit de sommeil mais non, le garçon l'avait foudroyé du regard toute la journée comme s'il tentait de graver quelque maléfice ancien dans ses os. Cela aurait pu être mignon si Castiel avait été un garçonnet de cinq ans mais ce n'était pas le cas et son entêtement était juste ridicule. Dean avait tenté de l'ignorer et de lutter contre son envie de lever les yeux au plafond à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Castiel.

D'une façon générale, Dean avait beaucoup de mal à ignorer Castiel. Il n'était pas bruyant (et encore moins bavard) ou excentrique. La plupart du temps, il restait assis à son bureau et lisait un livre jusqu'à ce que le cours commence. Filles et garçons passaient devant lui en lui disant bonjour ou en lui souriant, mais personne ne semblait vraiment lui prêter attention. Et cependant, Castiel semblait remplir l'espace autour de lui par sa présence.

Il fallut trois cours à Dean avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était attiré par Castiel exactement pour les mêmes raisons que les filles étaient attirées par Dean : il était mystérieux. Il n'exprimait jamais d'émotion particulière (du moins quand il ne jetait pas des regards noirs à Dean) et son silence était presque assourdissant. Et quand il parlait à quelqu'un, ce n'était jamais à propos d'un sujet personnel, mais juste à propos du temps ou d'un club de lecture dont il était membre. C'était frustrant, comme lire un résumé prometteur en quatrième de couverture mais ne pas être autorisé à ouvrir le livre.

Il essayait toujours de savoir ce qui se cachait dans l'esprit de Castiel quand la cloche avait sonné, deux heures plus tôt. Il avait dû aller s'asseoir dans une salle presque vide pour écrire un devoir sur la violence à l'école sous la surveillance de la femme rousse (il s'avéra que son prénom était Naoami et qu'elle était aussi rigide que son costume). Dean n'était pas particulièrement bon pour ce qui était de manier les mots mais le fait que les yeux de Castiel avaient essayé de percer un trou dans son crâne durant tout le temps de la retenue ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Et durant le court moment où Castiel avait été trop absorbé par son devoir pour lui prêter attention, Dean avait été trop occupé à se demander si Sam arriverait à rentrer à la maison sans se perdre en chemin pour parvenir à se concentrer réellement sur sa tâche.

Heureusement pour lui, Castiel s'était précipité dehors sans un seul mot aussitôt que Naomi les avait laissé partir. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu prendre calmement part à une autre joute verbale après les deux heures de retenue.

Et maintenant que Dean était finalement libre, il avait commencé à pleuvoir et il allait devoir courir jusqu'à l'Impala pour ne pas être trempé jusqu'aux os.

 _Quelle belle journée pour être en vie._

Il soupira et sortit ses clefs de sa poche avant de pousser la porte d'entrée.

Il courut aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'Impala. Les gouttes de pluie se frayaient déjà un chemin sous sa chemise, courrant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Dean frissonna. Cependant, il ne put se résoudre à ouvrir à la volée la porte de sa voiture et à se jeter dans l'habitacle. Il ne voulait pas tremper les sièges de cuir, alors il prit le temps de retirer sa chemise humide avant de s'asseoir et de refermer doucement la porte. Par chance, le T-shirt noir qu'il portait en dessous était toujours sec.

Dean démarra le moteur et alluma la radio. Le morceau diffusé était l'une des nouvelles chansons d'AC/DC appelée _Thunderstruck_ et Dean monta le volume jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les vibrations de la basse. John lui aurait dit de baisser cette _putain de radio_ s'il avait pu le voir mais John avait perdu tous les droits sur l'Impala en même temps qu'il avait perdu son permis de conduire pour conduite en état d'ivresse.

Dean ferma les yeux et resta immobile un moment, appréciant la sensation du volant sous ses mains, les pulsations de la musique et l'odeur de la voiture. L'Impala était pour lui un foyer, plus que n'importe quelle maison dans laquelle il avait vécu.

Il conduisait depuis quelques minutes quand il aperçut la silhouette de Castiel sur le trottoir. Il serrait étroitement son sac à dos contre sa poitrine, essayant sûrement de protéger l'épais livre noir qu'il avait lu toute la journée. Le tissu de ses vêtements était trempé et collait à son corps, dévoilant la courbe de son estomac et ses épaules carrées. Dean laissa son regard s'attarder sur le corps de Castiel durant une ou deux secondes supplémentaires. Ce fut plus fort que lui.

Il le dépassa avec sa voiture, résistant à l'envie de se rapprocher du trottoir pour arroser Castiel avec l'eau qui courrait dans le caniveau et prendre ainsi sa prendre sa revanche pour tous les regards noirs de la journée.

Et puis, il commit l'erreur de le regarder dans le rétroviseur.

Après tout, c'était la faute de Dean si Castiel devait marcher sous la pluie battante. Et si le garçon attrapait un rhume à cause de lui, il le foudroierait sûrement du regard durant des semaines. Dean ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter son regard bleu et furieux sur lui. Si Dean le raccompagnait chez lui en voiture, peut être que Castiel le laisserait tranquille. De cette façon, il serait plus facile pour Dean de l'ignorer.

Et puis Castiel était si silencieux (sans parler du fait qu'il était en colère contre lui) que le risque de devenir ami avec lui était proche de zéro.

Alors, Dean arrêta la voiture, éteignit la radio et attendit que Castiel n'arrive à sa hauteur. Quand ce fut le cas, il ouvrit la fenêtre du côté passager.

« - Allez, monte. Je te ramène chez toi. » dit Dean.

Castiel continua de marcher sans même lui adresser un regard. Dean redémarra le moteur et le suivit lentement avec l'Impala pour rester à son niveau.

« - Merci mais ce sont juste quelques gouttes. Je suis certain que ça va bientôt s'arrêter. » répondit Castiel, sa voix presque inaudible au milieu du bruit des trombes d'eau s'abattant sur le toit de l'Impala.

Dean soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon était si têtu qu'il aurait pu rendre une mule ridicule en comparaison.

« - Monte, Castiel, répéta-t-il d'une voix calme mais ferme.

\- Non. »

Castiel frissonna et pressa son sac contre sa poitrine avec tant de force que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Maintenant, avec ses habits qui collaient à son corps et de l'eau qui gouttait de ses cheveux, il n'avait plus l'air dur et menaçant. Il semblait juste vulnérable et fatigué.

Dean n'avait même plus le cœur à être en colère contre lui.

« - Tu vas attraper un rhume si tu restes dehors », dit-il presque doucement.

Cette fois-ci, Castiel cessa de marcher et se tourna pour faire face à Dean. Dean pensa qu'il venait juste de remporter la manche mais il avait oublié qu'il parlait à Castiel et que le garçon semblait déterminé à faire rimer _Castiel_ avec « _casse_ -bonbons ».

« - Je ne te connais même pas. » dit-il.

« - Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, répondit Dean. Je suis verseau. J'aime les couchers de soleil, les longues marches sur la plage et les tourtes juste sorties du four. Maintenant monte. S'il te plaît. »

Si Castiel déclinait son offre une fois de plus, il abandonnerait. Il savait reconnaître une cause perdue quand il en avait une devant les yeux. Après tout, il était élevé par l'une d'elles.

Castiel plissa les yeux et pencha la tête, le regardant comme s'il contemplait un chef-d'œuvre abstrait et essayait de trouver un sens à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Dean savait que Castiel ne pouvait pas lire dans les esprits mais il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, trop effrayé que le garçon ne découvre la vérité sur lui si leurs regards se croisaient. Parce que Dean n'était pas un chef-d'œuvre abstrait. Il était tout juste un brouillon, froissé, déchiré et couvert de taches.

« - D'accord. » répondit finalement Castiel à la grande surprise de Dean.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'assit sur le siège passager.

Les yeux de Dean s'arrondirent d'horreur et sa mâchoire se contracta quand le tissu trempé du pantalon de Castiel toucha le cuir de l'assise mais il parvint à garder le silence. Insulter Castiel et être frappé au visage était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Les taches de sang sur du cuir étaient difficiles à enlever.

« - Où est-ce que tu vis ? demanda Dean.

\- Commence à rouler, je te donnerai les indications pendant le trajet, répondit Castiel.

\- Tu es toujours aussi autoritaire ou tu fais une pause de temps en temps ? » grommela Dean réalisant trop tard qu'il parlait à voix haute.

 _Tu es un homme mort Winchester_ , pensa Dean dans le silence qui suivit.

Au moment où Dean se demandait si Castiel était en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de l'expédier à l'hôpital, ce dernier tourna la tête pour le regarder et un sourire traversa ses lèvres. C'était un sourire timide, presque invisible, mais Dean le vit et laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait.

« - La ferme, marmonna Castiel en essayant de garder un visage neutre.

\- Oui Monsieur ! Bien Monsieur ! » répliqua Dean en imitant le salut militaire avant de sourire.

Du coin des yeux, il vit un large sourire sur le visage de Castiel avant qu'il ne morde sa lèvre inférieure pour le masquer. Dean aimait la façon dont cela adoucissait son visage et effaçait les rides d'expression entre ses sourcils.

A l'exception de Castiel lui disant de tourner à droite ou à gauche, ils roulérent en silence pendant quelques minutes, regardant les maison identiques et les voitures aux couleurs passées être remplacées par d'autres maison identiques et voitures aux couleurs passées comme les rues défilaient devant leurs yeux. La pluie continuait de frapper le toit de l'Impala et brouillait les lignes du paysage urbain, mais l'intérieur de la voiture était sec et chaud. Dean alluma la radio, attendant de voir la réaction de Castiel, mais ce dernier ne dit rien et Dean commença à chantonner sourdement les paroles de la chanson qui passait.

« - Désolé de t'avoir traité de crétimbécile hier, dit soudain Castiel en le regardant avec les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas très sympathique de ma part. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce qui est de parler à des gens qui ne sont pas mes frères. Balthazar dit que mes aptitudes sociales sont rouillées. »

Il paraissait tellement mortifié que Dean rit, le bruit sonnant presque comme étranger à ses oreilles. C'était agréable. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois que quelqu'un de son âge l'avait fait rire.

« - Castiel, crétimbécile n'est même pas une vraie insulte. Et tu t'en sors très bien avec tes aptitudes sociales, dit Dean et Castiel baissa le regard vers ses genoux. Dean décida qu'il pourrait essayer d'en savoir plus sur le garçon, puisqu'il semblait vouloir discuter. Et s'il lui posait des questions en retour, Dean pourrait simplement s'en tenir à de vagues réponses et des sourires polis. Il fallait simplement que la discussion reste superficielle pour éviter de créer des liens.

\- Donc… Gabriel n'est pas ton seul frère ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et bien, j'ai trois frères : Gabriel, Balthazar et Lucifer. »

 _Nommés d'après des anges mais faisant vivre un enfer à cette ville comme personne ne l'a jamais fait_ , souffla la voix de la fille blonde dans l'esprit de Dean.

« - Tu as un frère qui s'appelle Lucifer ? demanda Dean, sceptique.

Castiel sourit tristement, son attention toujours concentrée sur son sac à dos.

\- Son vrai prénom est Nick, comme l'évangéliste. Père lui a donné ce surnom parce qu'il était si espiègle quand il était jeune que Père pensait qu'il devait être possédé par le diable. Mon frère aimait tellement ce surnom qu'il refusait d'être appelé par son vrai prénom. Il pensait que ça lui donnait l'air « cool » mais ça lui donnait juste l'air « crétin » si tu veux mon avis. Pour la faire courte, Lucifer a mal tourné et il est en prison depuis des années maintenant. Je te déconseille de prononcer son nom devant mes frères. C'est une sorte de taboo. »

Dean pensa à sa mère. Mary Winchester, qui cuisinait des pancakes chaque dimanche matin et qui jouait à cache-cache dans la maison avec lui quand il pleuvait dehors. Mary Winchester qui jouait la demoiselle en détresse quand Dean était un prince, qui jouait le lion quand Dean était un aventurier, qui jouait le hors-la-loi quand Dean était le shérif. Et puis elle était morte et Dean avait pris sa place. Il jouait l'infirmier quand son frère était malade, il jouait le père quand son frère était l'enfant effrayé, il jouait le professeur quand Sam était l'élève qui avait des questions. Sauf que ce n'était plus vraiment pour s'amuser, cette fois-ci.

« - Ouais, toutes les familles en ont probablement un », répondit Dean rêveusement.

Il souhaita immédiatement n'avoir rien dit. Maintenant, Castiel allait certainement lui demander quel était le taboo de sa famille et Dean devrait lui mentir. La plupart des gens aimaient entendre les histoires tragiques de leurs amis, familles ou voisins. Cela les faisait se sentir mieux quant à leurs vies et leurs propres tragédies. Et puis il y avait la pitié. Dean détestait voir la pitié dans les yeux des autres quand il leur disait que sa mère était morte. Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être fragile et il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne pour ressentir ses choses. Il avait besoin pour survivre qu'on le fasse se sentir fort, pas faible.

Mais Castiel se contenta d'acquiescer et Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Les dernières notes de _Cherry Pie_ moururent à la radio alors que Dean s'arrêtait à un feu rouge.

« - Je sais ce que la plupart des élèves disent de nous, dit Castiel d'une voix triste dans le silence qui précédait la chanson suivante. Ils pensent tous que Gabriel et Balthazar sèment les ennuis et je ne peux pas dire que ce soit totalement faux mais… »

Castiel s'interrompit, cherchant le bon mot.

Dean sourit. Il savait exactement ce que Castiel essayait de dire et il termina sa phrase pour lui.

« - Tu es leur frère par le sang et ça veut dire que tu es le seul qui a le droit de leur botter les fesses et de les insulter.

Castiel acquiesça.

\- Je devine que tu as aussi une fratrie. Quels sont leurs prénoms ?

\- Le gamin s'appelle Sam. » répondit Dean, luttant contre l'envie de sourire comme s'il était la mère de Sam, emplie de fierté pour son fils.

Quand quelqu'un parlait de Sam, Dean finissait souvent par se lancer dans un monologue sans fin à propos de son frère. Ainsi, les gens se concentraient sur Sammy et oubliaient de poser à Dean des questions sur sa propre vie. Il semblait que Castiel utilisait la même veille ruse avec ses propres frères. Mais ce n'était pas grave, Dean ne le forcerait pas à s'ouvrir.

« - Gamin ? Alors, tu es le grand frère. Je suis certain que tu es du genre arrogant. Toujours sur son dos à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, lui dire que c'est un bébé et lui donner des conseils pour séduire les filles. »

Offensé par la façon dont il était perçu, Dean tourna la tête dans l'intention de jeter un regard noir à Castiel et vit un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

« - Eh, ça ne me ressemble pas du tout ! s'exclama Dean.

Castiel leva un sourcil.

\- Du moins la plupart du temps, corrigea Dean.

Castiel leva son sourcil encore plus haut et Dean leva les yeux au plafond.

\- D'accord, ça me ressemble peut être un peu, marmonna Dean.

Et il ajouta, juste pour avoir le dernier mot.

\- Mais je te ramène chez toi et tu me dis que je suis arrogant. C'est malpoli, mec.

\- Tu m'as dit que j'étais autoritaire, répondit Castiel avec un air de défi et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Dean laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

\- Bien répondu, Castiel. »

Ils dépassèrent encore quelques maisons et Castiel lui dit :

« - Tu peux te garer là, Dean. Je vis dans la maison bleue avec le magnolia dans le jardin. »

Dean arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route, devant la maison des Novak.

La battisse ressemblait à Castiel. De loin, l'endroit semblait différent et secret. Il était perdu au milieu de grands arbres qui poussaient dans le jardin et déployaient leurs feuillages déjà mordorés par l'automne au dessus du toit de la maison bleue. Les rebords des bow-windows étaient recouverts de pots dans lesquels des fleurs colorées étalaient leurs pétales. Le magnolia semblait presque nu au milieu de ces explosions de rouges, blancs et jaunes. Dean regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir si l'intérieur de la maison était aussi beau que le jardin, car des rideaux blancs et fin couvraient les fenêtres. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir ce qu'il y avait dans la maison pour savoir qu'il préférerait vivre ici plutôt que dans son actuelle maison, qui était la même que toutes les autres maisons du voisinage.

Malheureusement pour lui, les Winchester ne donnaient pas dans le différent.

Castiel ouvrit la porte passager et sortir de l'Impala, laissant derrière lui une empreinte humide sur le cuir, là où il s'était assis.

« - Merci de m'avoir ramené, Dean, dit-il. On se voit en cours ?

Ce n'était pas une affirmation mais une question.

\- On se voit en cours, Castiel », répondit Dean.

Comme il regardait Castiel traverser me rideau de pluie pour remonter l'allée qui menait à sa maison, Dean songea qu'il devrait être plus prudent dans le futur ou il pourrait rapidement devenir ami avec Castiel. Il l'appréciait déjà plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

* * *

 **Note :**

Un grand merci pour tous vos témoignages d'intérêt, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! J'essayerai de poster chaque semaine, mais le travail passe avant tout donc il faudra me pardonner si j'ai parfois un peu de retard. Je préfère vous donner de bons chapitres moins souvent, que de mauvais chapitre régulièrement.


	3. Chapitre III

_\- You know, you fight and you fight for this family. But the truth is, they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam - he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you._

.

.

.

 **Chapitre III.**

Dean était caché dans la salle de bain depuis presque dix minutes quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. John avait décidé que ce serait amusant de jouer à se faire des passes dans le jardin mais Dean aurait préféré rester à l'intérieur pour regarder la TV ou essayer de mémoriser les fissures au plafond de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam. L'air était lourd et moite depuis le matin et de gros nuages noirs cheminaient paresseusement vers la ville. Un orage éclaterait bientôt et Dean n'avait aucune envie de courir après une balle avec son père et son frère pendant des heures. Le temps le rendait déjà bien assez grognon et poisseux.

Mais John ne prenait jamais un « non » pour une réponse définitive et Dean avait prétendu qu'il devait aller se brosser les dents avant qu'ils ne commencent à jouer. S'il restait dans la salle de bain assez longtemps, peut être que son père en aurait assez de l'attendre et déclarerait qu'ils pouvaient se passer de lui.

Quand la sonnette retentit, Dean se brossait les dents depuis déjà cinq minutes.

Il s'immobilisa, écoutant le tintement aigu, et reprit son activité en pensant que John ou Sam irait ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Mais ils ne le firent pas et quelques seconds plus tard, la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Deux fois.

Dean cracha le dentifrice dans le lavabo et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain en grand.

« - Sam ! Papa ! » hurla-t-il avec impatience, mais ils avaient dû fermer la porte de derrière après eux car personne ne lui répondit.

La sonnette résonna de nouveau et Dean marmonna quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas répété devant John, avant de se rincer la bouche et de jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de dentifrice au coin des lèvres. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il remarqua aussi avec plaisir que les cernes sous ses yeux avaient presque disparues. John étant de nouveau en période de sobriété, il n'avait pas besoin de rester debout toute la nuit à attendre que son père rentre, une partie de lui souhaitant qu'il revienne et une autre partie de lui souhaitant qu'il disparaisse pour toujours.

Le bruit de la sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre alors que Dean descendait l'escalier en bois. Il avait oublié qu'il ne portait pas de chaussures, seulement des chaussettes, et glissa sur l'une des marches. Par chance, il eut le réflexe d'attraper la rambarde avant de basculer complètement. Il se brûla la paume de la main sur le bois et les muscles de son bras se contractèrent douloureusement pour retenir le poids de son corps. Dean jura à haute voix et dut s'immobiliser quelques secondes car il était légèrement étourdi.

Il se demanda qui pouvait insister autant.

Dans un monde parfait, ce serait un de leurs nouveaux voisins qui leur amènerait de la tourte. Cela faisait déjà un mois entier que les Winchester avaient emménagé dans leur nouvelle maison mais les gens des petites villes étaient souvent méfiants. Peut être étaient-ils enfin parvenus à la conclusion qu'ils n'étaient pas des psychopathes qui tenteraient d'enlever leurs enfants ou d'utiliser leur jardin pour enterrer des cadavres et avaient décidé qu'il était temps de leur amener un cadeau de bienvenue.

Dean composa un sourire et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, son cœur continuant de battre la chamade à cause de la poussée d'adrénaline provoquée par la chute.

Ce n'était pas un voisin.

C'était Castiel, qui se tenait sur le perron, vêtu de son habituel chemise blanche et gilet noir de costume. Il était bien l'une des dernières personnes que Dean s'attendait à voir et pour cause : depuis qu'il avait raccompagné le garçon chez lui, ils se saluaient au lycée mais Dean s'était assuré de garder ses distances avec Castiel et, par conséquent, il était certain de ne jamais lui avoir donné son adresse.

« - Comment tu as su où je vivais ? demanda Dean parce que c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser.

Castiel haussa les épaules et montra d'un signe de tête l'Impala garée dans l'allée.

\- C'est une petite ville et tu es le seul à conduire une Impala », répondit Castiel.

Dean ne savait que penser de la situation et se contenta de rester silencieux pendant un certain temps, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un premier quart de lui-même était en colère contre Castiel qui envahissait clairement sa vie privée alors que Dean pensait avoir explicitement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas se faire d'amis. Un second quart de lui-même était content de voir le garçon sur son perron parce qu'il appréciait toujours la vue de Castiel. Une troisième quart était impressionné par la détermination de Castiel à le trouver parce qu'il avait probablement dû marcher dans une grande partie de la ville avant d'apercevoir l'Impala (ce qui expliquerait la sueur sur le front de Castiel). Et le dernier quart avait les jetons à la pensée que Castiel avait pu le traquer avec tant de détermination. Ce dernier sentiment était le plus fort.

« - Donc tu m'as traqué ? C'est flippant, mec. Tu aurais juste pu me demander mon adresse si tu voulais venir, tu sais, dit Dean.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et bien, c'est foutrement réussi. Maintenant, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? »

Castiel baissa les yeux et Dean vit ses épaules se tendre. Il comprit que son ton avait été un peu tranchant, mais Castiel venait juste de le prendre par surprise en débarquant chez lui alors qu'ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots durant le mois. Les surprises donnaient l'impression à Dean d'être vulnérable et la colère était son mécanisme de défense quand il se sentait vulnérable. Alors sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'avait espéré Castiel ?

« - Je voulais te ramener des biscuits faits maison pour te remercier de m'avoir ramené chez moi, la dernière fois, dit Castiel qui regardait toujours ses pieds. Mais Gabriel a volé ma première fournée. Quand il s'agit de sucreries, il a le sens de l'odorat aussi développé que celui d'un pachyderme. Alors j'ai préparé une autre fournée et je me suis promis de ne pas la laisser sans surveillance mais il s'est allié avec Balthazar et ils l'ont volé aussi. J'ai voulu aller à l'épicerie pour t'acheter une tourte puisque tu sembles avoir une faiblesse pour ce dessert mais le magasin est fermé pour la journée. Alors, me voilà. Juste… moi.

Il resta silencieux pendant une seconde avant d'ajouter, presque dans un murmure.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du venir sans y être invité. C'est malpoli.

Maintenant, Dean se sentait coupable quant à la façon dont il venait de parler à Castiel.

\- Ne sois pas désolé, Cas, répondit-il doucement. C'est simplement que je n'aime pas les surprises. Mais tu voulais bien faire et j'espère que tes biscuits rendront tes frères malades.

\- Je ne crois pas, ils étaient vraiment bons », dit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils mais en regardant de nouveau Dean.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression sérieuse de Castiel. Il semblait que l'ironie n'était vraiment pas son point fort.

Il se demanda s'il devait laisser Castiel entrer. Le garçon avait marché longtemps dans l'air chaud et il apprécierait certainement un peu de repos. Ce serait grossier de dire simplement « Bon, merci d'être passé. On se voit plus tard, salut. » et de lui fermer la porte au nez mais ce serait aussi la solution la plus simple. Cela blesserait probablement Castiel et mettrait fin au fragile lien qu'ils partageaient. Ils ne seraient jamais amis et Dean n'aurait jamais à écouter Castiel parler des filles qu'il appréciait et à souhaiter qu'il fût l'une d'elles. Il n'y aurait pas la peur de voir Castiel s'éloigner de lui quand il aurait découvert le désordre qu'était la vie de Dean. Il n'y aurait pas d'au revoir douloureux, de promesses de se revoir jamais tenues.

Et pourtant, Dean avait envie de laisser Castiel entrer. Il avait envie d'un ami à qui il pourrait raconter des blagues stupides, qui l'écouterait parler sans fin de Sammy. Quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait se reposer quand John recommencerait à boire. Il avait envie de pouvoir regarder Castiel et rire à ce qu'il disait sans avoir besoin de se cacher. Il avait envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait dans son esprit. Et il supporterait la peine des aurevoir, la douleur d'un cœur brisé et la peur constante d'être rejeté, juste pour faire sourire Castiel de nouveau, juste pour effacer les rides d'expression entres ses sourcils. Et ça lui donnait une peur bleue, toutes ces choses qu'il se sentait prêt à faire pour un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine.

« - Tu… Heu… Tu veux entrer ? demanda-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Mon père et Sam sont là mais je ne pense pas que ta présence les dérange. »

Castiel acquiesça et le cœur de Dean commença à battre rapidement. Il pouvait faire face à un John soul rentrant à la maison couvert du sang de quelqu'un d'autre, il pouvait faire face aux abrutis qui essayaient de brutaliser Sam ou à la voix dans son esprit qui lui disait que son petit frère pourrait lui tourner le dos s'il savait que Dean rêvait de garçons. Mais il suffisait de Castiel sur son perron et il se sentait pris de faiblesses.

« - Ce serait sympa, répondit Castiel.

\- Laisse moi juste dire à mon père que je ne peux pas jouer au ballon avec lui puisque tu es là.

Dean s'écarta pour laisser passer Castiel mais le garçon ne bougea pas.

\- Je peux revenir plus tard. Je ne veux pas te déranger.

Dean sourit et se rapprocha à une distance qui restait acceptable entre deux garçons, pour lui dire à voix basse :

\- Laisse moi te confier un secret, Cas : je n'aime pas vraiment courir après une balle. Je le fais juste parce que mon père peut être vraiment tenace quand on lui dit non. Donc tu me sauves de l'Enfer là. »

Dean n'attendit pas la réponse et traversa le minuscule salon, le bruit de ses pas étouffés par le linoléum jaunâtre. Il entendit Castiel tirer la porte d'entrée dans son dos et le suivre jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Il n'y avait pas besoin de lui faire la visite des lieux : le rez-de-chaussée était simplement une seule pièce divisée en son milieu par l'escalier menant à l'étage. D'un côté se trouvait la cuisine avec sa table branlante et ses chaises rempaillées et de l'autre se trouvait le salon avec son canapé taché et sa TV qui grésillait.

Dans la cour de derrière qui était nue de toute végétation exceptée d'herbe, Sam et John avaient commencé à jouer sans lui. Les cheveux de hippie de Sam étaient déjà collés à son front par la sueur et John avait des ronds de transpirations sur le devant et l'arrière de son T-shirt. John expliquait à Sammy comment passer le ballon avec plus d'efficacité et l'enfant l'écoutait avec attention. Les jeux n'étaient jamais vraiment des jeux avec John. Ils finissaient toujours pas devenir des camps d'entraînement pour devenir plus fort, plus viril et plus résistant. Celui d'aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception mais au moins, leur père passait un peu de temps avec Sammy.

John interrompit ses explications quand il vit Dean apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Tu es resté un sacré bout de temps dans la salle de bain, fils, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu essayais des coiffures ou…

Dean sentit Castiel bouger dans son dos et John s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Qui c'est, fils ?

Dean fit un pas de côté, révélant Castiel.

\- Sam, Papa, je vous présente Castiel, annonça Dean.

Sam lui fit un signe de la main mais John resta immobile.

\- On va au même lycée. Il est passé dire bonjour alors on va monter là-haut.

Il regarda son petit frère, perdu dans un de ses vieux T-shirt gris dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'aux épaules pour s'en faire un débardeur, les joues rougies par l'effort et les cheveux châtains qui tombaient sur ses yeux brillants.

\- Je compte sur toi pour flanquer une raclée à Papa, Sammy. »

Sammy lui adressa un grand sourire et acquiesça. Parfois, Dean se demandait comment Sam pouvait encore sourire de cette façon après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas combien la vie était heureuse avant la mort de Mary, quand Dean s'en souvenait. Ou peut être était-ce parce que Sam continuait à avoir foi en la vie quand ce n'était plus le cas de Dean. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses sourires étaient le phare au milieu de la mer agitée qu'était la vie de Dean. Ils le guidaient au port quand il était perdu dans la tourmente.

« - Je ferai de mon mieux ! répondit Sam.

Dean fit un clin d'œil à son frère et était sur le point de refermer la porte, quand John déclara :

\- Pourquoi vous ne vous joigniez pas à nous plutôt ? Toi et ton ami contre Sam et moi ? »

Dean s'immobilisa, sa main sur la poignée de porte, et échangea un regard inquiet avec son frère. Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas John, cela était juste une proposition amicale mais Dean savait que c'était en réalité un test. John voulait savoir si Castiel était digne d'être l'ami de Dean. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait invité personne chez lui qu'il avait oublié cette tradition. John avait fait cela avec tous les garçons que Sam ou Dean avaient invités à la maison depuis la mort de leur mère. Ils venaient et John leur proposait une épreuve sous forme d'un jeu innocent, un sourire sur les lèvres. Si Castiel répondait aux attentes de John, il serait le bienvenu n'importe quand. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il devrait subir les remarques blessantes de John à chaque fois qu'il franchirait la porte.

« - Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, je doute grandement que ce soit une bonne idée », répondit Castiel alors que le premier coup de tonnerre déchirait le ciel au loin.

Dean se tendit car refuser quelque chose à John n'était jamais une bonne idée. Il prenait chaque « non » pour une déclaration de guerre, peut être à cause du fait qu'il ait été dans l'armée pendant des années avant la mort de Mary et qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir le dernier mot, ou peut être parce qu'il pensait que les gens le verraient comme faible s'il abdiquait.

« - Ne sois pas timide, gamin, dit John calmement, offrant une ultime chance à Castiel. Viens jouer avec nous. Je ne connais pas un seul garçon qui n'aime pas courir après un ballon.

\- Je ne porte pas les vêtements appropriés, répondit Castiel fermement.

\- On jouera doucement.

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge. Il sentait la tension monter rapidement entre Castiel et John et il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne lâcherait prise s'il n'intervenait pas.

\- Papa, je ne pense pas que…

John lui jeta un regard noir et lui coupa la parole :

\- Laisse ton frère s'occuper de penser, Dean. Il le fait mieux que toi. »

Le choc n'aurait pas été plus violent si John l'avait giflé. Ce n'étaient pas les mots qui le blessaient le plus parce que Dean était habitué à entendre ce genre de choses de la bouche de son père, surtout quand il était soul. Non, c'était la honte qui lui faisait serrer les poings et baisser les yeux pour masquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Il voulait regarder John pour ne pas lui laisser voir que sa brimade l'avait affecté mais il avait peur de croiser le regard de Sam ou Castiel et de les voir sourire à la remarque de son père. Voir les seules deux personnes dont il se souciait de l'opinion être d'accord avec John serait le coup final.

Castiel posa doucement une main chaude sur l'épaule de Dean et la serra brièvement. Puis le poids de sa main disparut, mais la chaleur resta un peu plus longtemps et Dean en fut reconnaissant. C'était bon de savoir que quelqu'un était de con côté et que ce quelqu'un était Castiel.

« - Bien, Monsieur Winchester, on va jouer », déclara Castiel avec le même ton qu'il avait utilisé quand il avait plaqué Dean contre le casier, le premier jour d'école.

Castiel passa devant Dean et rejoignit John dans le jardin, remontant les manches de sa chemise. Il avait une expression féroce sur le visage mais cela ne semblait pas impressionner John (ou alors il ne l'avait pas vu) qui souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents. Dean enfila une paire de baskets qui traînaient devant la porte et alla se positionner à côté de Castel, sentant la caresse chaude du vent sur la peau exposée de sa nuque et de ses bras. Cela devait être un jeu et pourtant il n'y avait pas un son ou un sourire en vue dans le jardin des Winchesters. Dean regardait Castiel mais l'attention du garçon était entièrement concentrée sur John, donc les doigts agrippaient la balle comme des serres.

Malheureusement pour Dean et Castiel, ce qui aurait dû être leur revanche sur John se transforma rapidement en un désastre complet car Castiel était incapable de jeter une balle correctement. Quand il s'agissait d'intercepter des passes, il était plutôt adroit mais viser n'était pas son point fort et la balle finissait plus souvent dans l'herbe qu'entre les mains de Dean. Chaque fois que Sam ou John récupérait le ballon, les rides d'expression entre les sourcils de Castiel devenaient plus visibles et le sourire de John s'élargissait.

Après que Castiel eut presque brisé une fenêtre en essayant de faire une passe à Dean, John coinça finalement le ballon sous son bras.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant de jeter le ballon contre une fille, gamin, dit-il d'un ton trop joyeux pour vrai. Je ne vais pas me fâcher si tu gagnes ! »

Il y eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre, plus puissant et proche que le précédant, et cela fit sursauter Dean, dont l'attention était totalement focalisée sur Castiel, qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré John, perdit quelque secondes le contrôle de ses émotions. La colère tendit ses épaules et lui fit serrer les poings avant qu'il ne reprenne le dessus sur ses émotions. Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit Sam reculer inconsciemment.

« - Je ne… commença Castiel, sa voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.

John le coupa. Le changement sur le visage de Castiel avait seulement duré une demi-seconde mais cela avait été assez pour qu'il le voit et il souriait maintenant comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

« - Allez, je sais que tu fais exprès de laisser tomber le ballon à chaque fois, déclara-t-il en prétendant toujours que ses remarques n'étaient rien d'autre que des blagues amicales. Aucun garçon n'est aussi mauvais au football.

Pendant quelques instants, Castiel sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais il jeta un regard à Dean et se contenta de soupirer, vaincu.

\- En fait, je ne me sens pas très bien, dit-il d'une voix vide de toute émotion. Tous ces efforts ont probablement un effet néfaste sur ma digestion. Je devrais rentrer pour me reposer.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air tendu, répondit John.

Il aurait dû sourire, heureux de sa victoire par forfait, mais il fronçait les sourcils. C'était certainement parce qu'il était surpris par l'abandon soudain de Castiel mais Dean n'aimait pas la façon dont les yeux de son père alternaient entre Castiel et lui, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une équation.

\- Au revoir, Monsieur, dit Castiel en passant devant John.

Il s'arrêta devant Sam et lui tendit la main.

\- Au revoir, Sam.

Sam secoua sa main avec tant d'enthousiasme que Dean sourit.

\- C'était sympa de te rencontrer, Castiel, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire parce qu'il était flatté d'être traité comme un adulte. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! »

Castiel se reconduisit tout seul jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Dean le suivit, le cœur lourd dans la poitrine parce qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre. Les aurevoir viendraient plus tôt que ne l'avait pensé Dean. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Castiel veuille devenir son ami après l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Ce ne serait pas le premier garçon que John ferait fuir : il y avait eu Garth, trop sensible pour John, ou encore Kevin qui se passionnait trop pour les nouvelles technologies et pas assez pour le sport au goût de John. Et beaucoup d'autres que l'esprit de Dean avait oublié. Mais au moins, cela ne le ferait pas autant souffrir que si John lui avait laissé assez de temps pour devenir ami avec Castiel.

Après que Castiel eut ouvert la porte, il s'arrêta sur le perron et regarda Dean, essayant certainement de trouver une façon polie de lui signifier qu'ils se parlaient pour la dernière fois.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé, Cas », dit Dean tout en enroulant inconsciemment les doigts d'une de ses mains autour de l'amulette qu'il portait toujours autour du cou et qui était un cadeau que Sam lui avait fait quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Castiel se rapprocha et prit doucement la main de Dean dans la sienne pour l'éloigner de l'amulette. Dean baissa les yeux pour voir les doigts de Castiel sur les siens, terrorisé à l'idée que Castiel puisse sentir les pulsations frénétiques de son cœur grâce à son pouls. Après ce qui lui parut seulement une fraction de seconde, Castiel lâcha sa main, et Dean espéra qu'il penserait que le rouge sur ses joues était le résultat de leurs efforts physiques précédents et non de l'émotion qu'il venait de ressentir.

« - Non Dean, c'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit Castiel dans un murmure.

C'était le moment. Il allait lui dire qu'il était désolé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être ami avec lui. Dean essaya de paraître nonchalant, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean et les épaules rejetées en arrière.

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas revenir, déclara Dean parce qu'il préférait que ce soit lui qui le dise en premier.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux que je revienne ? » demanda Castiel.

Dean essaya de ne rien laisser paraître mais le sourire qu'il sentait poindre sur ses lèvres était si large que le retenir faisait presque mal. Après tout ce que John lui avait dit, Castiel voulait le revoir et Dean en était aussi heureux qu'effrayé. Castiel devait avoir vu quelque chose de spécial en Dean, devait vraiment l'apprécier, s'il voulait rester continuer de la voir après ce qui venait de se passer. Et Dean avait peur que Castiel ne regrette sa décision le jour où il réaliserait que Dean était juste un adolescent ordinaire, au physique correct mais pas particulièrement intelligent ou doué en quelque chose. Juste un brouillon et non une œuvre d'art.

« - Ouais, bien sur, répondit Dean en haussant les épaules. On dirait que Sam t'aime bien et ce serait cool pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un qui aime autant les livres que lui. Je suis sûr que vous vous entamerez une conversation d'intellos en moins d'une minute.

\- Ca me plairait beaucoup, dit Castiel avec un sourire radieux. Au revoir, Dean.

\- Salut, Cas. »

Castiel s'éloigna et Dean attendit d'avoir fermé la porte pour laisser échapper le sourire qu'il avait retenu. Il ferma les yeux, oubliant momentanément la façon dont son T-shirt humide collait à son dos, la sueur qui rendait sa peau poisseuse et les murs gris et vides du salon. Il ne retournerait pas dans le jardin. Il ne laisserait pas John gâcher une seule seconde de son bonheur. Tout ce qu'il voulait était regagner sa chambre et se souvenir de la chaleur et du poids de la main de Castiel sur la sienne, de la façon dont il lui avait souri quand Dean lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu chez les Winchester. Il allait dans sa chambre, et traversa le salon à grandes enjambées pour le faire savoir à John. Dean se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour faire mourir son sourire et passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Je vais là-haut », déclara-t-il.

John arrêta la démonstration de tir au pied qu'il faisait, s'essuya le front de son avant-bras, et Sam acquiesça brièvement, comme pour dire qu'il comprenait. Dean eut envie pendant un instant de lui proposer de venir avec lui, mais il ne put s'y résoudre, sachant que Sam n'avait pas eut un moment en tête à tête avec leur père depuis longtemps. Dean avait beau faire de son mieux pour lui servir d'exemple et l'élever comme il pouvait, il savait qu'il y avait des choses que seul John pouvait lui apporter.

« - Fatigué d'être battu par ton vieux père ? blagua John. Tu ne veux pas prendre ta revanche ?

Dean eut une envie soudaine de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ses os craquer sous ses poings.

\- Non, je viens juste de me souvenir que j'ai des devoirs à faire pour demain, répondit-il froidement avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers l'escalier.

\- Allez Dean, sois un homme ! Ne te fais pas ta tapette ! »

Dean l'entendit à peine, perdu dans ses pensées sur Castiel.


	4. Chapitre IV

_You know what I think Mom would say ? She'd say just cuz you're blood doesn't make you family. You gotta earn that._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre IV**

Tout était froid en ce premier jour de Décembre : l'air extérieur, l'intérieur de la maison des Winchester et le cœur de Dean.

Sam était encore à l'école, occupé à répéter un rôle pour le club de théâtre qu'il avait rejoint, et John ne devait pas rentrer de la station service avant quelques heures, ayant pris le service du soir. La maison était silencieuse et le seul bruit qui résonnait aux oreilles de Dean était les gouttes de pluie qui frappaient contre les carreaux et ruisselaient le long des vitres. Le tapotement de l'eau sur les fenêtres achevait de bercer Dean, qui somnolait déjà à demi sur le canapé du salon, étourdi par les quelques gorgées de la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait bu et qui glissait maintenant entre ses doigts.

Dans l'autre main, posée sur sa cuisse, se trouvait une photo usée et jaunie. Une femme aux cheveux qui formaient une cascade blonde tenait enlacé un petit garçon aux cheveux châtain clair coupés au bol. Le pouce de Dean passait inconsciemment sur le visage souriant et doux de la femme, qu'il avait imprimé dans sa mémoire de peur de voir le temps en brouiller les contours. Les premiers anniversaires de Mary qui avaient suivis sa mort, la photographie suffisait à faire couler une larme sur les joues de Dean. Des années plus tard, elle rendait simplement les yeux verts de Dean secs et brûlants. Il n'y avait plus que le ciel pour pleurer durant l'anniversaire de Mary Winchester.

Dean frissonna dans son sweat, qu'il avait enfilé pour se protéger des courants d'air glacés qui passaient en chuintant sous les portes et autour des fenêtres, mais cela ne suffit pas à le tirer un instant du rêve dans lequel il était plongé depuis quelques minutes.

Il était de nouveau le petit garçon de la photo et ce n'était pas la douceur du canapé qu'il sentait dans son dos, mais celle du ventre arrondi de sa mère qui le serrait contre lui. Devant eux, John était accroupi, l'appareil photo entre les mains, et il gonflait les joues et louchait pour faire sourire sa femme et son fils. Mais Dean ne souriait pas à cause des grimaces de son père. Il souriait parce qu'il était heureux que John soit en permission et à la maison pour quelques jours, parce que Mary venait de lui plaquer un gros baiser sonore sur la joue et parce qu'il allait bientôt avoir un petit frère.

John appuyait sur le bouton une première fois et le flash imprimait des étoiles sur les rétines de Dean. Il sentait les bras de sa mère se retirer de sa taille et quelques secondes après, il était soulevé de terre par deux bras puissants. Quand les lumières se dissipaient devant ses yeux, il était sur les épaules de John, qui lui tenait fermement les jambes. Dean voulait protester, dire qu'il était un grand garçon et que les grands garçons n'allaient pas sur les épaules de leur père mais il oubliait ce qu'il voulait faire quand John se mettait au garde à vous devant Mary qui tenait maintenant l'appareil photo. Dean en profitait pour étudier son père et reproduire son geste, un sourire sur les lèvres. Plus tard, il serait comme John et entrerait dans les Marines pour protéger sa mère et son frère des méchants. Il avait hâte de grandir.

Au moment où John tendait les bras pour le faire descendre, Dean fut tiré de ses souvenirs par des coups frappés à la porte. La première chose qui traversa son esprit imbibé d'alcool et de sommeil fut qu'il s'agissait sûrement de John ou Sam qui revenaient en avance de leurs activités. Son père le tuerait s'il le trouvait à demi-ivre et Sam… Dean ne voulait pas que son petit frère le voit dans cet état et vive le reste de son enfance avec la peur au ventre de voir Dean suivre le chemin de John. Et si c'était Sam et que la mère du camarade qui devait le ramener après la répétition de théâtre l'accompagnait jusqu'à la porte pour rencontrer sa famille et surprenait Dean dans cet état et téléphonait à l'assistance ? Il y aurait une enquête sur John et Sam et lui seraient séparés pour être placés dans des foyers différents.

Dean se leva trop brusquement et son tibia heurta la table basse avec un bruit sourd, ce qui le fit jurer entre ses dents pendant qu'il se frottait la jambe en attendant que la pièce se stabilise autour de lui. Parvenir à la porte lui demanda plus d'efforts que d'habitude et il manqua de se prendre les pieds dans une paire de baskets que Sam avait laissé traîner près de la porte, parce qu'il était trop occupé à essayer d'avoir l'air sobre pour prêter attention à son environnement.

Il finit par poser la main sur la poignée de porte, s'éclaircir la gorge et papillonner des yeux en espérant que cela en chasserait la brume due au sommeil et au whisky. Au moment où il tirait la porte vers lui, il réalisa avec horreur que, dans la panique, il avait oublié de cacher la bouteille d'alcool et qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans sa main.

Le soulagement qu'il ressentit en voyant Castiel se transforma en une poignée de secondes en gêne puis en colère d'être surpris en position de faiblesse. Dean vit son regard passer sur la bouteille de whisky et se hâta de la dissimuler derrière son dos, mais Castiel ne se laissa pas duper et fixa le point où se trouvait la bouteille avec les yeux plissés. Dean se sentit rougir.

« - Bonjour Dean, dit Castiel en fermant son parapluie et rajustant son sac de cours sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? répondit froidement Dean et le volume de sa propre voix fit poindre un éclat de douleur dans son crâne.

\- Tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Je voulais être certain que tu allais bien. »

Depuis le fiasco avec John, Castiel et Dean avaient pris l'habitude de s'asseoir à des bureaux voisins pendant les cours et de manger ensemble le midi. Ils n'étaient cependant pas encore parvenu au stade des confessions intimes, se contentant de parler de sujets impersonnels ou bien de rester silencieux, chacun dans ses pensées, sans pour autant ressentir l'urgence de parler pour mettre fin à une quelconque gêne. Et malgré l'absence de profondeur de leurs communications verbales, Dean apprenait doucement à connaître Castiel au travers de ses gestes : les doigts qui frottaient ses paumes signifiaient l'angoisse et la main passée dans les cheveux signifiait qu'il était concentré, par exemple.

Dean grogna, songeant qu'il aurait dû savoir que Castiel allait s'inquiéter s'il ne venait pas en cours mais il voulait être seul avec ses souvenirs de Mary pour la journée. Alors, après avoir déposé Sammy à son école comme d'habitude, il avait parcouru la campagne avec l'Impala pendant de longues heures, avant d'acheter une bouteille de whisky à un commerçant peu regardant et de rentrer. Il n'avait pas assez bu pour être ivre, ne voulant pas paraître étrange quand Sam rentrerait, mais assez pour avoir endormi quelque peu sa peine. Et maintenant, Castiel débarquait chez lui et le prenait en flagrant délit, la bouteille à la main et les yeux ayant du mal à fixer un point précis.

« - Et bien, tu me vois, répondit sèchement Dean. Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant.

Dean voulut refermer la porte mais Castiel la retint d'un geste rapide.

\- Est-ce que tu es ivre ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.

\- Et si tu t'occupais de tes foutues affaires », grogna Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais le garçon ne se laissa pas impressionner et avança d'un pas, son visage trop proche de celui de Dean. Sa bouche s'était réduite à un trait pâle et le bleu de ses yeux semblait s'être assombri de colère, comme les flots noirs annonçant la tempête. Le regard de Dean s'attarda plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû sur les lèvres de Castiel et il ne releva les yeux que quand elles s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper la voix rauque et furieuse du garçon :

« - Je me suis rebellé pour ça ? Pour que tu me dises de m'occuper de mes _foutues_ affaires ? J'ai dû emprunter la voiture de Balthazar sans sa permission pour venir te voir et c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une foutue médaille ? répondit Dean avec un sourire mauvais.

Dean vit Castiel serrer les poings et songea qu'il allait le frapper, ce qu'il aurait bien mérité parce qu'il se montrait encore une fois franchement odieux avec lui alors que Castiel était venu avec de bonnes intentions. Il y avait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas soucié de lui qu'il ne savait plus comment accueillir la gentillesse désintéressée alors il répondait par la seule émotion qu'il connaissait : la colère. Il en maîtrisait les moindres nuances comme un peintre maîtrisait sa palette. Il était gauche quand il utilisait d'autres émotions, en revanche.

Mais Castiel prit seulement une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix froide :

\- D'accord, je pars. »

Castiel ouvrit son parapluie, projetant des gouttelettes autour de lui, et tourna les talons. Dean passa une main sur son visage, réalisant soudain combien le silence qui régnait était assourdissant et paraissait amplifier ses pensées noires. Maintenant que le taux d'alcool dans son sang retombait lentement, il n'était plus certain d'avoir envie de rester seul avec ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que Sam rentre et ne lui offre une distraction. Dans une heure, les effets de l'ivresse seraient dissipés et ses souvenirs deviendraient plus nets, plus sombres.

Il pourrait apprécier la compagnie de Castiel. Et il savait que son ami ne le forcerait pas à parler s'il n'en avait pas envie. Même si Dean n'était plus très sûr de vouloir tout garder pour lui à cet instant.

« - Non, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Reste. S'il te plaît.

Castiel s'arrêta, se retourna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de dire avec mauvaise humeur :

\- Je dois partir ou je dois rester ? Tu m'envoies des signaux confus, Dean. »

Dean n'était pas certain qu'il aurait eut le courage de se confesser à Castiel s'il n'avait pas bu, mais il réalisa, au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, que cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. John se mettait en colère ou fuyait dès que Dean tentait d'aborder le sujet de Mary avec lui et il ne voulait pas en parler à Sam pour ne pas lui faire de la peine.

« - Ma mère aurait eut quarante cinq ans aujourd'hui, si elle n'était pas morte », dit-il.

Une boule douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge, bloquant l'air, et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, alors il baissa le regard pour que Castiel ne le voit pas et porta inconsciemment ses mains à son amulette pour se rassurer. Il entendit des bruits de pas et sentit soudain les bras de Castiel se refermer maladroitement autour de ses épaules, suivit par une bouffée de son parfum aux odeurs d'épices. Dean fut trop surpris par le geste de Castiel pour y trouver un véritable réconfort et quand le garçon se recula quelques secondes plut tard, Dean venait tout juste de réaliser ce qui arrivait.

Heureusement, la surprise ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de rougir ou d'avoir une autre réaction gênante à la proximité de Castiel.

« - Je pense que tu devrais être avec ta famille, Dean, fit Castiel. Tu ne devrais pas rester seul pour traverser ça.

Dean eut un rire triste.

\- Mon père ne supporte pas de rester à la maison plus de quelques heures ce jour-là, alors il passe la journée au travail ou à boire dans un bar quelconque. Je crois qu'être à la maison pendant l'anniversaire de ma mère lui fait foutrement mal parce que, tu sais, on avait l'habitude de décorer toute le maison avec des ballons pour l'occasion, de cuisiner un gâteau et de chanter. Et à la fin du repas, elle nous enlaçait et nous disait que nous étions son plus beau cadeau. Tu aurais dû voir son sourire ces jours-là. Plus brillant que le soleil. Qu'est-ce que je l'aimais… La seule chose qui m'empêche de fuir de la maison comme le fait mon père, c'est Sammy. Il a besoin de moi ici aujourd'hui, et il a besoin que je sois de bonne humeur. Mais pour le moment le gamin est à son club de théâtre, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais utiliser ce temps seul pour arrêter de faire comme si ma mère ne me manquait pas.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais fixa Dean avant tant d'intensité que celui-ci se sentit gêné et utilisa l'humour pour faire diversion et détendre l'atmosphère :

\- La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a regardé comme ça, j'ai eu un rendez-vous galant, Cas. »

Castiel rougit légèrement et détourna le regard, ce qui fit sourire Dean en coin et battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Castiel frissonna dans le trench-coat qu'il portait depuis quelques semaines, pour se protéger des températures qui baissaient. Dean commençait lui même à sentir la morsure du froid au bout de son nez et de ses doigts ainsi que l'humidité de l'air qui pénétrait dans le tissu de ses vêtements, malgré l'avancée du toit qui les protégeait, Castiel et lui, de la pluie.

« - Tu veux entrer ? demanda Dean.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, si ça ne te dérange pas », répondit Castiel.

Dean acquiesça et laissa passer Castiel, avant de refermer la porte d'entrée, tout en essayant de garder hors de sa vue la bouteille de whisky qu'il tenait toujours dans son dos. Il prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes pour monter à l'étage et cacher l'objet sous une pile de vêtements dans son armoire. Quand il redescendit, Castiel était assis droit comme la justice dans le canapé, son sac de cours à ses pieds et la lumière déclinante du soir formant des ombres mouvantes sur son visage. Dean se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de lui, ramenant ses talons contre ses fesses pour essayer de garder un peu de chaleur. Castiel paraissait absorbé par ses mains et c'est alors que Dean remarqua qu'il tenait la photographie de Mary et lui entre ses doigts. Elle avait dû tomber des genoux de Dean quand il s'était levé, et Castiel l'avait ramassée.

« - Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma mère ? demanda doucement Dean.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, répondit Castiel en relevant les yeux.

\- J'en ai envie, répondit Dean en soutenant le regard de Castiel.

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean commença son récit, le cœur battant rapidement :

\- On était une famille heureuse vivant dans une belle maison de Lawrence, au Kansas. On avait une balançoire dans le jardin, un frigo toujours rempli de nourriture et même un vieux chien plein de puces. On était une famille parfaite, comme celles que tu vois dans les publicités à la télé. Jusqu'à cette nuit où mon père m'a réveillé, m'a mis Sammy dans les bras et m'a ordonné de courir dehors. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit. J'étais seulement un gamin à l'époque et ce que disait mon père était paroles d'évangile pour moi. C'est seulement quand j'étais dans le jardin que j'ai vu les flammes dans la chambre de mes parents. Après ça, mes souvenirs de cette nuit là sont seulement des flashs. Je me souviens de Sam qui me regardait avec des grands yeux surpris. Je me souviens que, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais une peur bleue qu'il ne commence à pleurer. Je me souviens des lumières des camions de pompiers qui dansaient sur les murs et de l'odeur des cendres. Je me souviens de mon père accroupi devant moi et de son visage couvert de suie noire. Il m'a dit que maman était morte et il a commencé à pleurer. C'était plus terrifiant que d'entendre que ma mère était morte. Je ne pouvais pas réaliser qu'elle n'était plus là parce que je ne pouvais pas le voir mais les larmes sur les joues de mon père, elles, je pouvais les voir. Je voyais mon héros pleurer et ça voulait dire que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Je n'ai plus jamais revu de larmes sur son visage, même à l'enterrement. Et quelques semaines après la cérémonie, j'ai vu des bouteilles d'alcool envahir les placards de la cuisine. Quelques mois après, le téléphone commençait à sonner parce que mon père ne se présentait plus au travail. Un ans après, on a déménagé dans une autre ville et mon père a arrêté de boire. Cette fois-ci, il lui a fallu plusieurs mois avant de recommencer à boire. On suit le même schéma depuis des années maintenant. On déménage, il arrête de boire pendant quelques mois, même pendant un an ou deux parfois, et soudain, il recommence à rentrer ivre à la maison et puis il perd son travail et nous voilà de nouveau sur la route. Et moi, je fais de mon mieux pour élever Sammy. C'est un bon gamin, tu sais. Il est toujours de bonne humeur, il m'aide avec les tâches ménagères et il ne cherche jamais les ennuis. »

Dean se tut et observa Castiel en silence, attendant sa réaction, attendant qu'il se racle la gorge avec gêne et lui donne une excuse pour partir maintenant qu'il connaissait les conditions de vie toxiques de Dean. Mais le garçon ne fit rien de tout cela et ne répondit pas non plus à son histoire par une banalité vide de sincérité. Il se contenta simplement de reposer doucement la photographie sur la table, comme si elle eut été un parchemin très ancien et fragile, et Dean ne l'en apprécia que plus.

« - Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi c'est Balthazar qui s'occupe de Gabriel et moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Castiel.

Dean secoua la tête et voulut dire à Castiel qu'il n'attendait aucune confession en retour de la sienne, mais le garçon reprit avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche :

\- Père est pasteur. Avant les… Problèmes de Lucifer, on était aussi une famille heureuse, même si ma mère était décédée. Bien sur, mes frères n'étaient déjà pas des anges à l'époque, mais Père était doux et aimant. J'étais très jeune à l'époque donc je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup mais mes quelques souvenirs sont remplis de rires et de lumière. Mais plus les années passaient, plus Lucifer sortait du droit chemin. Gabriel et Balthazar se contentaient d'organiser des fêtes à réveiller le quartier et de jouer des mauvais tours aux voisins, mais Lucifer… Il avait rejoint un groupe d'activistes religieux, des fanatiques qui voulaient punir ceux qu'ils appelaient les impies. Sans doute pour attirer l'attention de Père. Quand on a trois frères, ce n'est pas facile de se faire une place. Mais Père a décidé qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur mes frères et moi, et un jour, il lui a dit de quitter la maison et de ne jamais revenir. Je crois qu'il espérait que mon frère reviendrait et demanderait pardon, mais Lucifer ne l'a jamais fait. Et un jour, la police était devant notre porte pour nous dire que Lucifer était impliqué dans une affaire d'homicide volontaire. Après ça, Père ne supportait plus de rester à la maison parce qu'il se sentait responsable de la chute de son fils préféré – mes frères ont toujours dit que Lucifer était son favori – et que chaque objet lui rappelait mon frère. Depuis, il est toujours sur la route, allant d'église en église pour prêcher. Quand j'étais enfant, mon rêve était de le faire sourire quand il rentrait. Mais j'ai abandonné ce rêve depuis longtemps.

Castiel fit une pause, regardant sans paraître le voir le vieux poste de télévision aux antennes formant un V qui se trouvait devant lui, avant de reprendre.

\- Tu vois, je n'aime pas Balthazar et Gabriel parce que le même sang court dans nos veines. Je les aime parce qu'ils ont choisis de s'occuper de moi quand ils auraient pu me laisser me débrouiller tout seul et continuer de faire la fête. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Sam t'aime autant et la raison pour laquelle tu ne mérites pas la façon dont ton père te parle.

Castiel parut hésiter quelques secondes, baissa les yeux vers ses poings fermés sur ses genoux, puis releva les yeux pour dire :

\- Je peux voir ton âme. Elle irradie. Elle irradie si fort que je peux presque sentir sa chaleur. Tu es un homme droit, Dean. »

Les mots de Castiel semblèrent flotter dans l'air pendant quelques instants et Dean, que les compliments et l'intensité du moment avaient rendu mal à l'aise, détourna le regard, prétextant être absorbé par une petite tâche de dentifrice sur son jean.

Une rafale de vent passa en sifflant sous le cadre de la fenêtre et Castiel frissonna de nouveau, alors sans y penser, Dean enleva son sweat et le tendit à son ami, se retrouvant avec pour seule protection un T-shirt clamant « AC/DC » en lettres rouges.

« - Tu frissonnes toujours. Tiens, prend mon sweat. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un rhume et à en juger par les bêtises que tu viens de dire, le froid a déjà abîmé ton cerveau », plaisanta-t-il.

Castiel le contempla un instant, ses yeux bleus légèrement plissés, avant de prendre le sweat de Dean et de le passer par dessus sa tête. Le vêtement était légèrement trop grand pour lui et il dut retrousser les manches pour libérer ses mains, ce qui fit sourire Dean. Il se demanda comment ses autres habits tomberaient sur Castiel. Des images de Castiel ne portant rien d'autre qu'un caleçon et un vieux T-shirt de Dean envahirent son esprit et son estomac sembla soudain en coton. Dean rougit violemment, détournant la tête pour que Castiel ne le voit pas.

Il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que Dean ne s'en veuille d'avoir le béguin pour Castiel. Depuis des semaines, Dean cherchait un indice qui pourrait prouver que Castiel n'était pas insensible au charme masculin mais il n'avait rien vu qui puisse le mettre sur cette piste : pas de regards en coin dans les vestiaires, pas d'œils qui traînaient quand passait la bande de footballeurs musclés, pas d'obsession étrange pour un camarade. Dean se raccrochait au fait que Castiel ne semblait pas non plus prêter une attention particulière à la gente féminine, mais quand bien même Castiel eut été gay ou bisexuel, il savait qu'une histoire serait impossible.

Les garçons comme Castiel sortaient avec des premiers de la classe, des gens qui aimaient occuper leurs week-ends en lisant des livres et en allant au musée et qui allaient au cinéma pour voir des films d'auteur en version sous-titrée. Pas des gens moyens, qui occupaient leurs week-ends en lisant des comics et en regardant des séries à la télévision et qui allaient au cinéma pour voir des super-héros baraqués exploser des extraterrestres.

Et finalement, c'était peut être mieux comme cela, car il ne pourrait pas vivre une romance simple et heureuse. Il finirait toujours par reprendre la route et tout recommencer dans une autre ville, une autre école.

« - Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda Castiel en tirant Dean de ses pensées.

Dean haussa les épaules, réprimant un frisson.

\- Bien sur.

\- Tout le monde porte des T-shirts avec l'acronyme AC/DC mais je ne comprends pas cette référence. Qu'est-ce que le courant alternatif et direct a de si cool ?

Dean regarda son T-shirt et éclata de rire. Castiel le regarda avec surprise.

\- C'est le nom d'un groupe de musique, Cas. Ca t'arrive d'écouter la radio des fois ?

\- Bien sur. J'aime écouter de la musique classique durant mon temps libre. »

Dean regarda Castiel avec tendresse et se dit qu'il serait si simple de se pencher pour chasser les quelques cheveux qui tombaient sur son front, si simple de se pencher pour poser un baiser sur son front pour chasser les rides d'expression entre ses sourcils. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela, alors il opta pour un coup de poing amical dans son épaule.

« - J'aurais aimé qu'on se rencontre plus tôt, laissa-t-il échapper maladroitement.

Castiel lui sourit et attrapa son sac sur le sol, avant de commencer à fouiller dedans.

\- On a le reste de nos vies pour rattraper le temps perdu, dit-il, mais pour le moment, rattrapons les cours que tu as raté aujourd'hui.

Dean grogna.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois devenu ami avec un tel intello… » marmonna Dean avec affection en levant les yeux au plafond et en essayant de masquer un sourire.

Mais il lui fut difficile de prétendre toujours être de mauvaise humeur quand Castiel se rapprocha de lui pour lui montrer un exercice. Et si Dean se pencha plus que de raison par dessus l'épaule de Castiel, ce n'était pas uniquement pour déchiffrer l'écriture minuscule de Castiel.

* * *

 **Note :**

Merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fiction, lecteurs silencieux ou reviewers, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Pour information, cette fiction aura 15 chapitres et la fin est déjà écrite (du moins la trame générale) donc je sais où je vous emmène, je ne risque pas la panne d'inspiration. Encore merci pour vos témoignages d'intérêt et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. En attendant, passez une bonne semaine !


	5. Chapitre V

_I'm sorry. But it is. Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real. And it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be._

.

.

.

 **Chapitre V.**

Si la priorité de Sam était de nourrir son esprit, celle de Dean était de nourrir son corps. Et si la libraire de la Middle School apportait à Sam sa dose de nouvelles connaissances et références, la cantine du lycée ne satisfaisait pas les besoin de Dean en protéines, lipides et glucides.

Dean traversa la cafétéria bondée, posa son plateau repas devant lui, entre deux groupes d'élèves, sur une table où se trouvaient les miettes des précédents usagés, et s'assit en jetant un regard triste au contenu de son assiette. Comment de la salade flétrie et un bout de steak carbonisé étaient-ils sensés lui apporter l'énergie dont il avait besoin pour affronter une heure de cours d'anglais et deux heures de cours d'histoire ? Heureusement, Dean avait toujours des provisions plus alléchantes dans son sac et il l'ouvrit pour en sortir un paquet de gâteaux secs à demi écrasé par ses livres de cours.

Son estomac gargouilla et Dean leva les yeux pour constater que Castiel était toujours coincé dans la file d'élèves qui attendaient que la dame de la cantine dépose de la nourriture dans leurs assiettes. Il porta un biscuit à sa bouche et le mâcha distraitement, laissant son regard traîner sur les cheveux noirs et décoiffés de son ami dans lesquels il devait lutter chaque jour pour ne pas passer les doigts et le col relevé de son trench-coat que Dean avait tellement envie de remettre correctement que cela lui en brûlait les doigts. Avec Castiel, la tentation n'était jamais loin.

L'hiver était passé, mais pas le béguin de Dean pour Castiel. Il savait que le mieux serait d'arrêter leur histoire parce que il savait qu'elle ne pouvait mener que dans une impasse, qu'ils allaient souffrir, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle sur la situation. _Game Over_. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire était de profiter que Sammy fasse ses devoirs ou prenne sa douche pour fouiller chaque jour les placards de la maison et s'assurer que des bouteilles d'un quelconque alcool n'y étaient pas cachées. Mais pour le moment, John paraissait résister à ses vieux démons et Dean continuait de se perdre dans l'horizon des yeux bleus de Castiel sans oser penser au moment où tout cela prendrait fin.

Un plateau tinta contre sa table, sortant Dean de ses pensées, et le visage pointu de Gabriel apparut devant le sien. Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par la présence du garçon, qu'il évitait autant qu'il pouvait et ignorait quand il était obligé de le croiser. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Gabriel l'observait quand ils étaient non loin l'un de l'autre, avec un sourire félin au coin des lèvres, attendant que Dean fasse un faux-pas pour pouvoir lui envoyer une de ses répliques moqueuses dont il avait le secret et qui le faisaient généralement perdre son sang-froid rapidement.

Difficile de croire que Castiel et Gabriel était vraiment de la même famille, aussi bien sur le plan du physique que sur le plan du caractère. En fait, la théorie de Dean était que Gabriel avait été échangé de berceau avec le vrai frère de Castiel à la naissance, ce qui lui valait un coup de coude offusqué de son ami à chaque fois qu'il lui en parlait.

« - Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ? » demanda Gabriel d'un ton détaché en attrapant le paquet de gâteaux de Dean.

Un vent de panique traversa son esprit. Il ne songea même pas à protester pour le vol de sa propriété et se demanda un instant si Gabriel l'avait surpris à observer son petit frère dans la file d'élèves. Pour ce qu'il en savait, le garçon avait très bien pu être dans son dos depuis cinq minutes à observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Pour quelqu'un avec autant d'assurance, Gabriel était étonnamment discret quand il cherchait de quel côté attaquer sa proie. Comme un lion tapi dans les hautes herbes jaunies de la savane. Ou plutôt une hyène moqueuse.

« - Plus depuis que ton foutu visage est devant le mien, grogna Dean en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Gabriel ne parut pas affecté par l'insulte qui le fit sourire et fouilla dans la boite de gâteaux avant de porter un biscuit à sa bouche.

\- Elle est jolie, hein ?

 _Elle_. Dean retint un soupir de soulagement et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il.

Gabriel jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, vers la file d'élèves qui attendaient leur repas. Garçons et filles y conversaient joyeusement, se donnant des coups de coude en attrapant leurs plateaux, et se retournant régulièrement pour voir s'il restait des places de libres à la table de leurs amis.

« - Kali. La fille qui attend à côté de mon frère. »

Dean regarda la fille pendant quelques instants. Elle était de petite taille, svelte et une cascade de cheveux noirs tombait sur ses épaules, offrant un contraste plaisant avec sa peau métisse. Son uniforme de cheerleader mettait en valeur ses courbes, tendit qu'elle rejetait la tête en riant à ce que lui disait une petite brune aux yeux malicieux qui flirtait souvent avec lui, et Dean, qui savait reconnaître une jolie fille quand il en voyait une, répondit en toute honnêteté :

« - Ouais, elle l'est. »

La réponse ne sembla pas convenir à Gabriel, qui fronça les sourcils et fourra de nouveau sa main dans la paquet de gâteau pour en tirer un nouveau biscuit avant de se pencher vers Dean pour lui dire :

« - Tu vois, je t'ai beaucoup observé ces derniers mois et j'ai remarqué quelque chose de très intéressant. Je crois que toi et moi devrions en parler. D'homme à homme.»

Le cœur de Dean, qui venait à peine de se calmer, reprit sa cavalcade folle dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de se raisonner en se disant que Gabriel ne pouvait pas avoir vu qu'il avait le béguin pour Castiel. Certes, il lui arrivait de se perdre dans des rêves éveillés quand il regardait Castiel en cours ou de sourire pour rien lorsque son ami lui parlait, mais Gabriel n'était presque jamais là pour le voir. Et à chaque fois qu'il réalisait qu'il avait commis une imprudence, il s'empressait de trouver la première fille qui passait et de la complimenter, tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil charmeur, riant plus fort que nécessaire quand elle lui répondait.

Dean enroula les doigts de sa main droite autour de son amulette.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit-il en s'efforçant de paraître calme.

\- A chaque fois que tu marches dans les couloirs, je vois toutes les filles mater tes fesses et pouffer de rire comme des gamines. Je te vois aussi flirter avec elles, Prince Charmant. La vérité, c'est qu'elles semblent toutes t'apprécier. Même Jo t'apprécie et je pensais que cette fille n'avait même pas de cœur, déclara Gabriel en croquant dans le biscuit. Alors, tu peux comprendre mon inquiétude quand, il y a quelques instants, je t'ai vu regarder ma petite-amie d'une façon presque pornographique ».

Dean respira de nouveau librement et retint un éclat de rire de soulagement. Pourquoi payer pour faire des montagnes russes quand on pouvait gratuitement côtoyer Gabriel ? Dean se demandait parfois si cet enflure ne faisait pas exprès de tenir des discours à double sens, espérant obtenir une confession dont il pourrait se servir pour lui rendre la vie misérable.

« - Kali est ta petite-amie ? demanda Dean avec surprise, en tentant de garder le sujet dans une zone sûre.

Gabriel jeta de nouveau un regard par dessus son épaule à la jeune fille et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs avant de sourire :

\- En fait, elle ne le sait pas encore mais c'est un projet en cours. Alors gardez vos distances avec elle, toi, ton visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs et ton sourire charmeur ! » acheva-t-il en agitant avec verve ce qui restait de son biscuit vers Dean.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut interrompu par Castiel qui s'assit à côté de son frère, faisant glisser son plateau sur la table et déposant son sac par terre avec une coordination impeccable. Son regard s'arrêta sur Gabriel, qui observait Dean d'un œil noir en mâchant rageusement, et il fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur son ami. Dean haussa les épaules, pour lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui ce que Gabriel faisait avec eux.

« - De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Castiel en attrapant sa serviette en papier pour la poser sur ses genoux en prenant soin de bien la lisser.

\- Des filles, répondit Gabriel.

\- De rien, répondit en même temps Dean.

Castiel releva la tête et le fixa en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu ne parles jamais des filles avec moi, déclara-t-il à Dean qui se sentit rougir sous le regard perçant de son ami car il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet avec lui.

\- Je ne parlais pas non plus des filles avec Gabriel, répondit-il d'un ton bourru. C'était lui qui m'en parlait.

Gabriel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se redressa dans son siége, les toisant comme un roi sur son trône, le menton en l'air.

\- Je parlais d' _une_ fille et, pour ton information, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. Kali est une déesse et la mère de mes futurs enfants.

Castiel soupira et leva les yeux au plafond, avant de répondre :

\- Vous finissez toujours par vous chamaillez à chaque fois que tu essayes de lui parler. Je vois difficilement comment elle pourrait accepter de porter ta descendance.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais à l'amour, Cassie ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais déjà eu des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Un silence suivit la phrase de Gabriel et Dean vit Castiel rougir sensiblement, ce qui n'échappa pas non plus à son frère, dont les yeux s'arrondirent comiquement et qui s'écria, faisant se tourner quelques têtes autour d'eux :

\- Oh merde, tu en as ! »

Dean sentit une onde glacée se répandre dans son corps, à travers ses veines. Son cœur s'arrêta une demi-seconde avant de s'engager dans une course folle, lui donnant soudain beaucoup trop chaud. Il scanna le visage de Castiel, espérant qu'il s'illuminerait d'un grand sourire et que son ami s'écrierait « _Je vous ai bien eus !_ », mais il n'en fit rien, parce que c'était Castiel et que Castiel ne faisait jamais de plaisanteries. Il se contenta de s'empourprer encore plus et de fixer son assiette comme s'il essayait d'en ingurgiter le contenu avec les yeux.

« - Tu en as ? répéta Dean, sa propre voix sonnant étrangère à ses oreilles. »

Dean avait su que cela finirait par arriver, mais il avait espéré qu'il serait parti ailleurs quand Castiel développerait un béguin pour une fille. Parce qu'il aurait beau faire tout ce qu'il pourrait, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais apporter à Castiel, comme des attributs féminins, et il ne voulait pas être mis face à cette vérité contre laquelle il était impuissant.

« - Qui c'est ? demanda Gabriel.

\- Je la connais ? demanda Dean.

Il se rendit soudain compte avec horreur du nombre de filles qui fréquentaient ce lycée, entendit leurs voix et leurs rires amplifiés autour de lui. Des blondes, des brunes, des grandes, des petites, des rondes, des minces, des détendues, des sérieuses… Autant de personnes qui pouvaient plaire à Castiel et autant de menaces en pantalons ou en jupes.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? enchaîna Gabriel.

Castiel haussa les épaules, soupira et embrocha une feuille de salade aux bords marrons :

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, répondit-il en refusant de croiser leurs regards. J'ai juste envie d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un qui ne joue vraiment pas dans la même catégorie que moi. C'est juste un stupide béguin.

Dean détestait déjà la fille qui donnait l'impression à Castiel qu'il était inférieur et qui était la responsable de la tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Tu devrais essayer de lui dire ce que tu ressens. Voir si elle est intéressée. Ou assez désespérée pour sortir avec toi, dit Gabriel avec un clin d'œil. »

Dean réalisa soudain que les bruits de discutions de la cafétéria étaient devenus trop forts, les lumières trop brillantes et les odeurs écœurantes. Il se sentait comme un insecte prit au piège dans une toile d'araignée et voulait sortir avant d'entendre Gabriel fomenter des plans pour aider Castiel à attirer l'attention de la fille qu'il appréciait, mais il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant sans paraître louche. Alors il resta assis sur son siège, les doigts enserrant si fortement l'amulette que ses bords lui mordaient la peau et Dean accueillait presque la souffrance avec joie.

Castiel donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère et esquissa un sourire triste.

« - J'aurais juste l'air stupide. Je suis déjà certain que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

\- Don Juan, ici présent, pourrait t'aider à la séduire, proposa Gabriel en croquant pensivement un nouveau biscuit et en indiquant Dean de la tête.

\- Hors de question ! s'exclama Dean sans réfléchir, ce qui lui valut un regard surpris de Gabriel et Castiel.

 _Merde._

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Gabriel d'un air suspicieux.

Le cerveau de Dean fonctionna à toute vitesse pour trouver une raison valable qui l'empêcherait d'apporter son aide à Castiel et tout ce qu'il put trouver dans un laps de temps raisonnable fut :

\- Cas n'a pas besoin de mon aide. Il est intelligent et a un physique attractif. »

 _Vraiment Winchester ?_

Gabriel haussa un sourcil et Castiel détourna le regard, rougissant un peu plus. Le cœur de Dean se serra quand il songea que peut être son ami ignorait sûrement à quel point il était attirant, aussi bien intellectuellement que physiquement. Bien entendu, il était loin d'être parfait et Dean en était conscient, mais ses défauts étaient ce qui mettait en valeur ses qualités. Il ne voulait pas d'un mannequin de catalogue, au sourire creux et à la silhouette parfaite. Il voulait quelqu'un qui le rendait vivant, qui magnifiait le monde par ses sourires et auprès duquel il aurait hâte de se lever chaque matin pour apprendre de nouvelles choses sur son amant, sur lui-même et sur le monde.

« - Ca compense presque le fait qu'il soit un petit gars étrange, plaisanta rapidement Dean pour se rattraper.

\- Est-ce que, toi, tu m'aimerais si j'étais une fille ? demanda Castiel, en plissant les yeux.

Un silence suivit cette question et même s'il avait voulu, Dean était bien incapable de répondre à cette question.

\- Le sujet n'est pas là, dit-il fermement en sentant le regard curieux de Gabriel sur lui. Le sujet, c'est que si cette fille ne t'apprécie pas, c'est tant pis pour elle. »

Castiel se contenta de hausser les épaules et les trois garçons restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Gabriel mâchait pensivement un biscuit en jetant des œillades fréquentes à la table des cheerleaders où était maintenant assise Kali. Castiel pliait des feuilles de salades avec sa fourchette, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée. Et Dean contemplait l'explosion de verdure printanière des arbres, par les fenêtres de la cafétéria, faisant taire les voix dans sa tête avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de lui chuchoter que l'amour ne serait pas pour lui. Jamais.

« - Quand je suis à la maison, j'aime le goût de la nourriture, finit par déclarer Castiel en fronçant les sourcils vers son assiette comme si son contenu l'avait offensé. Surtout celui du beurre de cacahuète avec de la gelée de raisins. Pas avec de la confiture. La confiture me perturbe. Mais les repas qu'ils nous donnent ici ont un goût de… Molécules.

Dean accueillit le changement de sujet avec soulagement, mais le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac resta niché dans ses entrailles, lui coupant l'appétit.

\- C'est pour ça que je ramène toujours un paquet de gâteaux secs au lycée, répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Si Gabriel n'a pas tout mangé, tu peux prendre le reste. Je n'ai pas faim aujourd'hui.

Castiel regarda Dean avec surprise et se pencha vers son front en tendant deux doigts collés. Et cette proximité était encore plus douloureuse que d'habitude pour Dean, parce qu'il imaginait désormais ces doigts dans les mains d'une autre, ces doigts effleurant les lèvres d'une fille dans le noir et écrivant des prières fiévreuses sur une peau qui n'était pas la sienne.

\- Tu es malade ? demanda Castiel. Est-ce que tu as de la fièvre ?

Dean recula sur son siège, hors d'atteinte de Castiel, et marmonna :

\- Cas, tu envahis encore dans mon espace personnel.

\- Désolé, répondit Castiel qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout mais en baissant tout de même sa main.

Dean croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda, d'un ton bourru :

\- Donc, tu veux les gâteaux ou tu préfères te faire pousser un bras en plus à cause de la nourriture de la cafétéria ?

Castiel hésita quelques secondes, son regard passant de son assiette où ne restait plus que la viande au paquet de gâteaux entre les mains de Gabriel, et finit par soupirer.

\- Je devrais m'en tenir à la nourriture dénuée de goût du lycée. Les gâteaux secs ne sont pas bons pour la santé, Dean, et le diabète n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Ca peut tuer des gens.

Gabriel, qui n'avait pas paru leur prêter grande attention pendant la seconde partie de la conversation, sembla soudain émerger de ses rêveries. Il attrapa son sac d'un geste souple et se leva, en déclarant avant de se ruer vers la sortie au moment où les uniformes rouges des cheerleaders y disparaissaient :

\- Eh bien, je serais heureux de mourir en protégeant mon petit frère alors. Assure toi que l'épitaphe sur ma tombe dit que je suis mort en héros. On se voit plus tard !

Dean le regarda s'éloigner en emportant son paquet de gâteaux et s'écria, faisant se tourner des têtes autour de lui et s'attirant des regards offusqués :

\- Hé, reviens ici, espèce de fils de chienne !

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que feu ma mère était une chienne ? demanda Castiel et Dean tourna la tête si vivement qu'elle craqua, pour voir son ami les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux brillants de défi.

Dean réalisa soudain avec horreur ce qu'il venait de dire. Il frotta sa nuque du plat de sa main et plaqua son sourire le plus enjôleur sur ses lèvres, espérant que son charme fonctionnerait sur Castiel comme il fonctionnait sur les filles. A situation désespérée, mesure désespérée.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu me crois si je te dis que je faisais référence à la femelle du chien ? demanda-t-il aussi innocemment que possible.

Castiel leva un sourcil et lui jeta un regard noir, les muscles de ses bras se contractant sous sa chemise blanches.

\- Tu crois que tu es drôle ?

Dean adressa un clin d'œil à Castiel, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Je crois que je suis adorable.

Castiel grogna et leva les yeux au plafond, mais Dean vit ses lèvres trembler alors qu'il essayait de réprimer un sourire et ses épaules se décontracter. Cela fut un soulagement pour lui.

\- La ferme, crétimbécile », grommela Castiel.

Dean lui adressa un vrai sourire et attrapa son dessert sur son plateau, puisque sa viande était maintenant trop froide pour être mangée et que Gabriel était parti avec ses gâteaux. Castiel était toujours célibataire pour le moment et Dean était bien décidé à profiter de chaque instant avec son ami pendant qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

 **Note :**

Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos reviews qui me motivent pour écrire les aventures de Dean et Castiel. Passez une bonne semaine et on se retrouve le week-end prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !


	6. Chapitre VI

_Feelings are overrated if you ask me._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre VI.**

Le verre de Dean était déjà terminé, tout comme l'année scolaire, et c'était les deux raisons pour lesquelles il se trouvait dans la cuisine des Novak.

Gabriel avait décidé d'organiser une fête pour célébrer la fin de sa dernière année de lycée et il semblait que tous les seniors du lycée s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans la maison des Novak, ramenant avec eux des amis d'autres établissements. Castiel l'avait presque supplié de venir pour lui tenir compagnie et Dean avait accepté, parce qu'il avait du mal à refuser quelque chose à son ami. Et si, au début, la mauvaise musique pop et les danses lascives de ses camarades l'avaient exaspéré, après quelques verres d'alcool, il se prenait à battre la mesure sur le dernier morceau de Madonna. Et à en juger par la quantité de bouteilles vides sur la table de la cuisine, il n'était pas le seul à avoir à présent la tête lourde mais le cœur léger.

Dean ressortit de la cuisine avec un verre de nouveau plein d'un liquide ambré, et chercha Castiel du regard où il l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt pour aller remplir son verre. Il lui fallu quelques temps pour le repérer au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui sautaient et chantaient sur la musique poussée au maximum au milieu du salon des Novak, où les meubles anciens avaient été alignés contre les murs blancs pour libérer plus d'espace et éviter les accidents car la fine pluie qui tombait dehors empêchait la fête d'avoir lieu à l'extérieur.

Dean aperçut enfin son ami parmi les invités. Il discutait avec une fille du lycée aux cheveux bruns ondulés et qui portait un blouson en cuir et un jean aux genoux élimés – pendant un instant Dean eut la dérangeante impression de voir sa version féminine. Sa main était posée sur le bras de Castiel et elle était penchée vers lui, ses longs cheveux caressant ses joues. Elle lui parlait à l'oreille, sans doute pour être entendue par-dessus les vibrations de la musique, et Castiel lui souriait rêveusement, les joues légèrement rougies par l'alcool.

Dean se figea. Son estomac se contracta violemment et il remarqua à peine que quelqu'un manquait de lui rentrer dans le dos, surpris par sa soudaine immobilité. Il n'entendit même pas l'insulte qui lui fut lancé.

La fille entraîna soudain Castiel sur la piste de danse sans qu'il ne lui résiste et mit ses bras autour de son cou, commençant à danser avec lui comme s'il eut été une barre de pole dance –il était d'ailleurs raide comme une barre de pole dance. Les mouvements lascifs et assurés de la fille avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique et quelques garçons lancèrent des sifflements appréciateurs et des remarques obscènes au couple, leur disant de se trouver une chambre.

Les doigts de Dean serrèrent son verre beaucoup trop fort et la gorgée qu'il but lui brûla la gorge, brouillant sa vue quelques instants.

Peut être que c'était _la_ fille, celle pour laquelle Castiel avait le béguin et dont Dean n'avait plus jamais osé reparler à son ami. Celle qui lui prendrait son seul et meilleur ami tandis que Dean devrait regarder leur bonheur en souriant pour ne pas blesser Castiel. Celle que Dean haïssait sans même connaître.

Soudain, le salon commença à tourner devant lui et Dean sentit la gorgée d'alcool qu'il venait d'avaler remonter dans sa gorge. Les lumières lui parurent soudain trop brillantes et les rires et la musique lointains et désynchronisés. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût assis par terre, et ramena ses genoux contre son torse avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de stabiliser le monde autour de lui et se demandant combien de verres il avait bu.

Il ne savait plus.

Dean sentit un pied pousser légèrement sa hanche et il réouvrit les yeux, pour apercevoir une paire de mocassin en daim noir.

« - Mec, dit le garçon auquel appartenait le pied. Eh mec. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je crois que je vais être malade, répondit Dean en serrant les dents.

\- Merde. Tu es l'ami de Cassie, non ? Je vais le chercher. Ne vomis pas ici ou je te tue. Compris, gamin ? »

Dean voulut répondre mais une nouvelle nausée le surprit et il se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence. Ce qui suffit à faire de nouveau tanguer le monde autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration et la sensation du sol stable et confortable sous ses fesses, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende de nouveau la voix au dessus de sa tête.

« - Amène le là-haut et assure-toi qu'il ne tombe pas dans un coma éthylique. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis à cause de _tes_ amis, Castiel.

\- Tout est sous contrôle, Balthazar », répondit la voix de Castiel avec exaspération.

Dean ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant, soulagé de voir qu'aucune paire de jambes vêtues d'un jean usé n'accompagnait celle de Castiel, dans son habituel pantalon noir de costume. Savoir que cette fille n'avait plus ses mains posées sur le corps de son ami calmèrent un peu le rythme de ses pulsations cardiaques et il lui fut plus facile de respirer.

« - Putain de gamins », marmonna la voix avant que Dean ne voit ses jambes s'éloigner dans la foule.

Le visage aux joues rosies de Castiel apparut devant celui de Dean. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient dans tous les sens et il observait Dean avec les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Peut être qu'il était en colère contre lui parce qu'il avait interrompu son moment avec la fille. Peut être qu'il était sur le point de l'emmener dans un endroit obscur pour l'embrasser. Ou de lui proposer un rendez-vous galant. Ca, ça sonnait plus comme quelque chose que Castiel ferait. Dean se sentait égoïste de ressentir de la joie à l'idée qu'il avait peut être gâché la chance de Castiel d'avoir une petite-amie, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« - Salut Cas, dit Dean d'une voix faible et avec un sourire.

\- Tu es soul, déclara froidement Castiel.

\- C'pas vrai, marmonna Dean.

S'il avait vraiment été ivre, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de tendre les doigts pour chasser les cheveux qui tombaient sur le front de son ami. Au milieu de tout le monde.

\- Tu vas aller t'allonger un moment et je te reconduirai chez toi.

Dean sentit les doigts de Castiel desserrer les siens de son verre et résista un peu, juste pour sentir la peau de son ami sur la sienne quelques secondes de plus.

\- Debout », ordonna sèchement Castiel.

Dean voulut se lever, mais tituba dangereusement pendant la manœuvre. Castiel le rattrapa, glissa un bras autour de sa taille, entre sa chemise et son T-shirt, et Dean commença à marcher, soutenu par Castiel. Après ce qui sembla un long parcours plein d'embûches, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce à l'étage, aux murs blancs couverts d'étagères remplies de livres et de plantes dont les feuilles brillaient au clair de lune. Dean reconnu la chambre de Castiel, dans laquelle il passait presque plus de temps que dans la sienne depuis quelques mois parce qu'ils avaient renoncé à se voir chez les Winchester, où John accueillait toujours Castiel avec autant de froideur qu'un iceberg.

Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, Castiel amena Dean jusqu'à son lit, où il se laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux sans protester, s'allongeant sur le côté pour que le monde s'arrête de tourner et écoutant le pas de Castiel dans son dos, avant de percevoir le son d'un verrou qui cliquetait, étouffant le bruit de la musique, et d'un tiroir qui s'ouvrait, au milieu des tapotements de la pluie sur les vitres.

« - Ferme les yeux et essaye de te reposer, lui intima Castiel avant que Dean ne sente une couverture légère tomber sur ses épaules.

Elle portait l'odeur du parfum de Castiel et Dean la plaqua contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu es en colère, remarqua-t-il tristement en se mettant en boule.

Il entendit Castiel pousser un soupir et sentit un poids s'enfoncer dans le matelas à côté de lui quand son ami s'allongea à sa droite.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai interrompu avec cette fille ? » demanda Dean, en serrant les poings autour de la couverture.

Castiel ne répondit pas.

Dean déglutit et demanda dans un souffle, le cœur battant la chamade tandis qu'une nouvelle nausée lui retournait l'estomac :

« - Est-ce que tu l'aurais embrassée si je n'avais pas été là ? Est-ce que tu l'aurais emmenée dans ta chambre ? »

De nouveau, seul le bruit sourd de la musique parvenant du salon lui répondit. Ce silence sonnait comme un aveu aux oreilles de Dean et il n'eut pas le courage de se retourner pour faire face à son ami.

Une voiture passa devant la fenêtre, projetant la lumière de ses phares sur le mur en face de Dean et faisant courir des ombres sur les photos d'animaux qui y étaient accrochées. Sa tête était lourde et ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules maintenant qu'il était couché, les vibrations de la sono agissants sur lui comme une berceuse.

Il dérivait déjà, accueillant avec soulagement le sommeil qui l'empêchait de revoir encore et encore l'image de Castiel et de la fille, quand son ami poussa un soupir qui manqua de le faire sursauter et dit :

« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas de petite-amie, Dean ? Toutes les filles de l'école sont folles de toi. Gabe dit que même ses amies de dernières années diraient oui si tu leur proposais un rendez-vous galant. »

Dean rassembla toutes ses forces pour se retourner vers Castiel, qui regardait le plafond, et il se redressa sur un coude, fermant les yeux quelques secondes car la chambre recommençait à tourner.

Il en avait assez de faire semblant. Assez de taire les compliments qu'il avait envie de faire à Castiel. Assez de détourner le regard à chaque fois qu'il le regardait un peu trop longtemps. Assez de lui donner des coups de poings amicaux dans l'épaule au lieu de prendre sa main et de la serrer. Assez de devoir flirter avec toutes ces filles quand tout ce qui l'intéressait était Castiel.

Et une partie de lui qu'il refusait d'écouter lui disait que peut être, peut être, il pouvait avoir une chance de sortir avec Castiel. Que peut être la bizarrerie de son ami n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Castiel le fixait parfois trop longtemps ou envahissait trop souvent son espace personnel. Que peut être le lien étroit qu'ils partageaient lui était aussi précieux et nécessaire qu'à Dean. Que peut être Dean ne voyait pas les signaux de Castiel parce qu'il était trop occupé à détourner le regard pour cacher son affection pour lui.

Maintenant semblait être le bon moment pour tout lui avouer, certainement à cause de l'alcool et de la fatigue qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit et Dean dit, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir véritablement aux conséquences de ses paroles :

« - Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire, Cas… »

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux bleus où dansaient les ombres de la nuit.

Dean déglutit et sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis que son cœur battait si fort qu'il se demandait comment Castiel pouvait ne pas l'entendre.

« - Tu vois, je… »

Un gémissement l'interrompit et Castiel se redressa sur ses coudes pour jeter un regard inquiet au mur d'en face, d'où était venu le bruit. Un nouveau gémissement, plus fort, se fit entendre et Castiel plissa les yeux, tandis que Dean grogna et roula des yeux, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes partageant un bruyant moment de plaisir charnel dans la pièce d'à côté.

« - Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? demanda Castiel d'un ton où perçait l'angoisse et Dean comprit que son ami n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

Il y eut un nouveau gémissement et deux coups sourds contre le mur.

\- Dean, je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'aide », déclara Castiel qui était maintenant assis et prêt à se lever.

Dean éclata de rire devant son air affolé, oubliant un instant la nausée qui lui pesait sur l'estomac, oubliant la fatigue, oubliant cette fille dont l'ombre planait sur son amitié avec Castiel, et son ami le regarda avec incompréhension avant de demander, avec un début de colère dans la voix :

« - Pourquoi tu ris ? Je ne vois vraiment rien de drôle !

Dean parvint à dire, entre deux éclats de rire :

\- Oh, Cas… Ils sont juste… Eh bien, en train de prendre du bon temps ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les joues de Castiel devinrent pourpres et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il comprit.

\- Oh. Oh… souffla-t-il avant d'attraper un livre sur sa table de chevet et de le lancer dans le mur d'en face.

\- Soyez plus discrets, vous deux ! cria-t-il.

Il laissa passer un silence et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Et protégez-vous ! »

Dean, qui commençait à peine à se calmer, repartit de plus belle en entendant cette dernière réflexion et Castiel se laissa retomber sur le dos, l'air boudeur et les joues rouges, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et fixant le plafond d'un œil noir.

Le regard de Dean tomba sur Castiel et son rire mourut soudain dans sa gorge. Les lèvres de Castiel dessinaient une moue boudeuse et il lançait des regards meurtriers au plafond sous ses sourcils froncés, mais Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Il n'aurait jamais osé le dire à Castiel dans un tel moment mais il était adorable quand il était grognon. Une vague de tendresse vint s'écraser contre les parois de son estomac et il en eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes, comme noyé sous ce flot d'affection

« - J'aime quand tu rougis, laissa échapper Dean dans un murmure.

\- Est-ce que tu flirtes avec moi ? demanda Castiel en plissant les yeux.

\- Carrément », souffla Dean avec un sourire timide parce qu'il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Il inspira et se pencha au dessus du visage de Castiel, si proche de lui qu'il pouvait presque compter ses cils et sentir son souffle contre ses joues. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche physiquement d'un garçon. Par peur de se faire frapper s'il se trompait ou que le garçon n'aille raconter partout que Dean Winchester était gay et avait essayé de l'embrasser. Mais il avait confiance en Castiel. Il voulait croire qu'il serait incapable de lui faire du mal.

Et il avait trop bu.

Dean laissa passer quelques secondes, laissant à Castiel le temps de bouger, de l'arrêter, mais son ami se contentait de le regarder avec les yeux grands ouverts dans le silence de la nuit. Alors, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains moites, Dean couvrit la distance restante, posant juste légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel.

Il n'y eut pas de feu d'artifice et le monde ne s'arrêta pas de tourner, mais cela lui provoqua une telle décharge d'énergie qu'il en fut étourdit pendant un instant, tout autour de lui semblant soudain plus palpable. Puis il s'écarta, le cœur battant mais un grand sourire sur le visage parce que si Castiel n'avait pas répondu à son baiser, il ne l'avait pas repoussé non plus.

Et si embrasser un autre garçon était vraiment un péché, Dean voulait bien aller en Enfer pour ça.

Il s'apprêta à embrasser de nouveau Castiel mais celui-ci leva sa main et posa fermement deux doigts sur les lèvres de Dean, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement et faisant disparaître son sourire.

Instinctivement, Dean contracta ses muscles, prêt à parer les coups ou les mots que Castiel allait prononcer.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Dean. Tu es ivre », dit doucement Castiel.

Dean respira, soulagé de voir que Castiel ne lui demandait pas avec indignation ce qu'il faisait ou ne lui ordonnait pas de sortir de sa chambre immédiatement. Il songea que son ami avait raison, qu'il ne voulait pas échanger ses premiers baisers avec Castiel alors qu'il avait bu. Castiel méritait mieux que ça. Il méritait un vrai rendez-vous dans un restaurant où les serveurs portaient une livrée et où Dean payerait l'addition en lui disant qu'il coûtait cher, juste pour ne pas montrer qu'il aimait en réalité être vieux jeu quant il s'agissait de romance.

Dean retrouva le sourire et se laissa retomber, la tête sur le torse de Castiel et un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, puisqu'il avait maintenant le droit de le faire. Blotti ainsi contre lui, il déclara d'une voix étouffée par la chemise de Castiel qui sentait la cigarette et la sueur :

« - Tu as raison. Suis désolé. »

Castiel ne répondit pas et Dean sentit la torpeur l'envahir, mais il lutta contre elle, voulant profiter de la proximité de celui qui était désormais son petit-ami. Mais il finit par s'endormir, bercé par le rythme cardiaque de Castiel et les pulsations de la musique.

* * *

 **Notes :**

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, je prends une petite pause dans la rédaction de cette fiction, histoire de ne pas m'écœurer ! Je vous remercie pour les reviews, les ajouts en favoris et les follows, et je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui suivent cette histoire. Je vous souhaite à tous le meilleur jusqu'à la prochaine fois, où vous aurez le droit à quelques rebondissements !


	7. Chapitre VII

_So you thought our luck was gonna start_ now _all of a sudden ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre VII.**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel d'un bleu pur quand Dean se réveilla. Castiel avait dû également s'endormir, la veille, et oublier de le ramener chez lui comme il le lui avait dit. Heureusement pour lui, Dean avait prévenu John qu'il dormirait chez les Novak avant de partir – ce que Castiel et lui avaient convenus avant que l'alcool ne le rende malade - et il n'aurait pas à affronter une tempête de cris en rentrant.

Une brise fraîche entrait par la fenêtre ouverte et caressait la nuque de Dean de ses doigts bienfaisants, tandis que les rayons du soleil jouaient avec ses cheveux. La journée promettait d'être belle et les oiseaux la célébraient déjà en pépiant gaiement dans le jardin des Novak.

Et Dean entendait bien la commencer en se blottissant contre Castiel, avant de se rendormir jusqu'à ce que la faim ne fasse gargouiller son estomac et ne l'oblige à se lever. A l'aveugle, Dean chercha le corps de Castiel à côté de lui, du plat de la main, mais il ne rencontra que le matelas vide et froid, indiquant que le garçon devait déjà être debout depuis quelques temps.

Dean grogna de frustration, roula sur le dos et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir la pièce baignée de la lumière du matin qui éclaboussait ses murs. Il compta dix respirations avant de se redresser avec précaution, étouffant une exclamation de douleur quand il sentit l'élancement douloureux dans sa tête. Il resta assis un instant, se massant lentement les tempes et respirant profondément l'air frais qui venait de l'extérieur, un sourire s'imprimant sur son visage alors qu'il repensait aux lèvres de Castiel contre les siennes.

Dean porta son T-shirt à son nez et fit une grimace en sentant la forte odeur de cigarette et de sueur qui s'en dégageait. Il n'avait même pas enlevé ses chaussures la veille et il se sentit un peu coupable de les avoir posées sur le lit de Castiel. Puis, les pulsions dans son crâne diminuant un peu, il se leva, défroissa ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre pour aller à la recherche de Castiel.

La maison était silencieuse. A l'étage, Dean passa devant des portes fermées - des ronflements sonores émergeaient de l'une d'entre elles -, ses pas étouffés par la moquette pourpre, et descendit les marches pour arriver dans le chaos qu'était le salon. Le parquet ancien était recouvert de papiers, d'emballages gras de pizzas et de gobelets en plastique vides. L'air sentait le tabac froid, la transpiration des danseurs, et une odeur acre que Dean se refusait à définir. Après avoir passés la nuit à s'amuser, les Novak allaient certainement passer toute la journée à nettoyer.

Dean s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche car de la musique sortait par la porte ouverte de la cuisine. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Dean, qui se détourna du salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine, en sachant que Castiel devait se trouver là-bas. Il n'y avait que lui chez les Novak pour écouter de la musique classique. Dean avait hâte de pouvoir prendre Castiel dans ses bras et l'embrasser, comme il voulait le faire depuis longtemps, mais d'abord, il voulait faire les choses correctement et lui proposer un rendez-vous galant.

Il arriva à la longue cuisine exiguë où un transistor diffusait un air lent de piano et où flottait une bonne odeur de pancakes qui contrastait avec la puanteur du salon. Il n'y vit personne et continua jusqu'à la porte ouverte, qui donnait sur la terrasse de derrière.

Castiel était là, dos à lui, pieds nus et portant encore ses vêtements de la veille, assis en tailleur sur une chaise, une tasse de café brûlant entre les mains et une assiette de pancakes entre ses jambes croisés. Le rythme cardiaque de Dean augmenta, ses jambes parurent se vider de leur force et ses mains devinrent moites. Il sentait soudain comme un enfant avec son premier amour, gauche et maladroit.

« - Salut Cas », dit-il doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Avec horreur, il réalisa que sa bouche était pâteuse et qu'il devait probablement avoir mauvaise haleine. Sans parler de ses cheveux décoiffés et de ses habits froissés qui ne devaient pas le mettre à son avantage. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent.

« - Bonjour Dean », répondit Castiel sans se retourner.

Dean fronça les sourcils, s'étonnant que Castiel ne soit pas plus heureux de le voir. Il vint s'appuyer contre l'un des piliers en bois de la terrasse qui se trouvaient devant Castiel, se frottant la nuque. Le regard de Castiel resta obstinément fixé sur son assiette dont il ne touchait cependant pas le contenu et Dean attribua son attitude distante au fait qu'il n'était peut être tout simplement pas du matin.

Un peu déstabilisé par le manque de réactivité de Castiel, Dean chercha pendant quelques instants une façon subtile d'amener le sujet du rendez-vous galant mais n'en trouva pas et comme Castiel restait toujours étrangement silencieux, il finit par dire :

« - Ecoute, c'est un peu embarrassant mais je me demandais si tu…

Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, fronçant les sourcils en regardant les volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient de sa tasse de café, tourbillonnants dans l'air.

\- Pouvais oublier ce qui s'est passé hier ? C'est déjà fait, Dean. Tu étais ivre et j'avais moi-même bu quelques verres. Crois moi, je le regrette aussi. »

Le monde sembla s'immobiliser un millième de seconde autour de Dean et il s'efforça de conserver un visage lisse, pour ne pas que Castiel s'aperçoive de son trouble. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et serra les poings si fort que ses ongles inscrivirent des demi-lunes dans la peau tendre de ses paumes.

Il avait été stupide de croire que Castiel avait pu vouloir sortir avec lui et il aurait dû savoir que s'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, c'était seulement parce qu'il avait lui même bu. Dean avait entendu ce qu'il avait voulu entendre et l'alcool qu'il avait bu l'y avait aidé. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux que Castiel ne lui ait pas mis son poing dans la figure ou chassé de chez lui.

Après tout, il était un Winchester et les Winchester n'avaient pas le droit aux belles histoires d'amour.

Dean se sentait idiot, gêné et profondément triste.

« - Content de voir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes », répondit-il avec amertume, les mots lui écorchant la bouche.

Pour se donner une contenance et que Castiel ne voit pas ses mains trembler – et non pas pour manger car les mots de Castiel lui avaient donné la nausée -, il piocha dans l'un des bols de bonbons qui se trouvaient sur une petite table, oublié par des fumeurs sortis fumer sur la terrasse, la veille.

« - Tu ne devrais pas manger ça, déclara platement Castiel sans cesser de fixer un point dans le dos de Dean.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils ont probablement passé toute la nuit dehors. Tiens, prends mon déjeuner, je n'ai plus faim, répondit Castiel en lui tendant son assiette dans laquelle restait quelques pancakes dorés et froids.

\- Merci. »

Dean prit l'assiette que Castiel lui tendait, sans oser le regarder. Il tira une chaise blanche sous lui et s'y laissa tomber, son mal de tête reprenant de plus belle malgré le soleil qui caressait agréablement la peau nue de ses bras et de sa nuque. Malgré le chant des oiseaux et les bruits du voisinage qui s'éveillait lentement, le silence était assourdissant, un silence épais que Dean ne connaissait pas entre Castiel et lui, et il cherchait une excuse pour partir quand une voix claironna de l'intérieur de la cuisine :

« - Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, voilà mon petit frère ! J'ai vu que ta porte était verrouillée hier soir. Je parie que tu étais avec cette super nana, celle avec les cheveux noirs. »

Gabriel émergea de la cuisine, en caleçon, T-shirt trop large pour ses frêles épaules et les cheveux tombants sur ses yeux. Son sourire glissa pendant un millième de seconde quand il vit Dean, puis il leva les mains en l'air d'un air dramatique, son sourire moqueur de nouveau sur son visage.

« - Woah, ok. Et dire que je croyais que la seule chose que Castiel avait dans les fesses était un balai ! Salut, Dean-o. »

Dean se sentit rougir en entendant l'insinuation de Gabriel et serra les doigts sur la porcelaine de l'assiette, se demandant s'il pouvait assommer Gabriel avec, tandis que Castiel répondait d'une voix fatiguée en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux :

« - La ferme, Gabe. Dean était malade alors je l'ai emmené dans ma chambre pour qu'il se repose. Je veillais sur lui et on s'est endormis. C'est tout. »

 _C'est tout_ , répéta mentalement Dean avec tristesse. _Juste deux amis qui avaient partagé un lit. Juste deux amis qui ne seront jamais plus. Juste deux garçons qui avaient bu et qui partageaient maintenant un secret donc ils ne parleraient plus jamais._

« - Alors, pas de détails "juteux" ? » demanda Gabriel avec un grand sourire en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de Dean.

Les sous-entendus sexuels continus de Gabriel énervaient Dean et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû céder à ses piques parce que Gabriel finirait par se rendre compte que Dean était beaucoup trop sensible sur le sujet pour ne rien avoir à cacher. Mais les paroles de Castiel l'avaient profondément blessé, ce qui avait déjà mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve, et pour ne rien arranger, les pulsations douloureuses qui vrillaient son crâne empiraient sous l'effet de la colère.

« - Tu n'as pas entendu ce que Cas a dit ? intervint-il froidement. Il ne s'est rien passé. Alors ferme ta putain de gueule, Gabriel.

\- Tu es un vrai trou du cul ce matin, Dean-o. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, on est ce qu'on mange, déclara Gabriel en haussant les épaules, sans cacher son amusement.

\- Un jour, je vais te tuer, marmonna Dean en serrant si fort l'assiette que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

\- Approche gamin ! » répondit Gabriel en prenant une pose de boxeur et en riant.

Dean fit un mouvement pour se lever de son siège et lui envoyer son poing dans la figure quand Castiel intervint avec autorité, en les fusillant de ses yeux bleus. C'était la première fois qu'il croisait le regard de Dean depuis qu'il s'était levé, et Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« - Vous allez arrêter, tous les deux ? les réprimanda sévèrement Castiel. Dean, ne l'écoute pas où il ne se taira jamais. Gabe, arrête tes mauvais jeux de mots. Ils ne sont pas drôles du tout. »

Dean et Gabriel croisèrent leurs bras sur leurs poitrines mais se turent. Les oiseaux pépiaient joyeusement sur les branches, la légère brise matinale faisaient bruire les feuilles des arbres et le soleil luisait de plus en plus fort, mais Dean avait l'impression d'avoir froid et n'entendait que les battements de son cœur, triste et lourd.

« - Tu ne manges pas ça, Dean-o ? lui demanda soudain Gabriel en montrant l'assiette qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- Non », répondit Dean en bougonnant.

Il tendit le plat à Gabriel, qui le saisit avec avidité et commença à enfourner les pancakes dans sa bouche sans plus de cérémonie comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours. La gueule de bois ne semblait pas lui couper l'appétit.

Dean sentait la nausée lui revenir juste en le regardant.

« - Ne te goinfre pas comme ça, c'est dégoûtant, déclara Castiel avec une moue désapprobatrice.

Gabriel mâcha le dernier pancake en prenant soin de faire le plus de bruit possible, déglutit et essuya ses mains sur son T-shirt avant de se pencher vers son frère avec un air de conspirateur.

\- Alors, Cassie, dis-moi au moins que tu as le numéro de téléphone de la super nana. Elle était carrément intéressée par toi. »

Dean sentit son estomac chavirer à l'évocation de la fille et il se leva, ne voulant pas attendre la réponse. Son mouvement brusque fit tourner la tête à Castiel et Gabriel, qui le regardèrent avec étonnement, et des oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres.

« - Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, déclara Dean. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, de changer mes vêtements qui sentent et de prendre une pilule pour tuer mon horrible mal de tête. Donc, heu.. Salut, Cas.

\- Tu veux que je te reconduise chez toi ? » demanda Castiel.

Dean paniqua à l'idée de se retrouver coincé seul avec Castiel dans le minuscule habitacle après les événements de la matinée. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter d'entendre les mots vides de sens utilisés pour remplir le silence pesant et de jouer à la valse des regards maladroits avec Castiel. Il préférait rentrer à pied, même si cela lui prendrait plus longtemps.

« - Non, ça va aller. Je vais marcher. Tu sais… pour faire passer mon mal de tête. »

Dean lui fit un signe de main maladroit et re-rentra dans la maison, s'abritant avec bonheur des rayons de soleil, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée en prenant garde de ne pas écraser les chips égarées sur le sol. Mais il s'arrêta quand, dans son dos, la voix de Castiel s'éleva.

« - On se voit bientôt ? » demanda Castiel presque timidement.

Encore une question, comme aux premiers jours, et Dean détestait cette gêne qui s'était installée entre eux. Et c'était sa faute. Totalement sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été assez idiot pour avoir embrassé son meilleur ami la veille, tout aurait été normal et en ce matin ensoleillé, ils auraient partagé une assiette de pancakes sur la terrasse en se remémorant les choses ridicules que l'alcool avait fait faire aux amis de Gabriel.

« - Bien sûr ! » répondit Dean.

Sa voix était légère, mais son cœur lourd comme du plomb car il savait qu'il mentait.

* * *

 **Note.**

Me revoilà de retour après deux semaines d'absence, comme promis, pour un nouveau chapitre ! Nous voilà déjà à la moitié de cette fiction et, quant à moi, je suis plongée dans la rédaction du chapitre XI. Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et tous les témoignages d'intérêt pour _Magnolia Grandiflora. C_ omme d'habitude, je vous souhaite le meilleur et je vous donne rendez-vous en fin de semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapitre VIII

_So, you're saying we're both a couple of dumbasses ?_

.

.

.

 **Chapitre VIII.**

Dean avait attendu les grandes vacances avec impatience toute l'année et maintenant qu'elles avaient enfin commencées, il était condamné à rester entre les quatre murs de sa maison, dans la chaleur étouffante et orageuse du mois de juin.

Depuis le fiasco de la soirée chez les Novak, Dean n'osait plus sortir de chez lui, de peur de croiser Castiel. Il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement sur son lit à regarder la poussière tourbillonner paresseusement devant ses yeux parce que quelqu'un finirait par se poser des questions et qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours prétendre que la raison pour laquelle il restait à l'intérieur était que l'air extérieur était trop chaud. Mais il était plus simple de rompre brutalement le lien avec Castiel en cessant de lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se vexe et ne veuille plus le voir, plutôt que de devoir subir de longues semaines de rires trop bruyants pour être sincères et de silences entrecoupés de platitudes.

Dean espérait presque que John se remette à boire pour pouvoir partir au plus vite et recommencer ailleurs. Dans un endroit où Castiel ne serait plus qu'un autre fantôme. Ailleurs où il serait plus simple de cacher le souvenir de son sourire parmi les milliers de détails de la vie et de dissoudre le bruit de son rire dans le tumulte des préoccupations de Dean.

Bien sûr, Castiel reviendrait hanter ses nuits. Ils revenaient tous hanter ses nuits, tous ceux que Dean avait aimés. Et parfois, il avait envie de pouvoir dormir pour toujours, pour rester avec eux. Mais il y avait Sammy, son grand sourire d'enfant et son optimisme qui frisait le ridicule, et Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire cela.

Les deux premiers jours qui avaient suivis le réveil avec Castiel, Dean avait profité de sa réclusion pour rattraper son retard de sommeil et pour faire un grand ménage dans la maison ainsi que du rangement, mais cela ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps car les possessions des Winchester étaient rares. Puis il avait voulu passer du temps avec Sammy mais après quelques journées passées à regarder films d'actions, son petit frère avait décidé de regarder un documentaire sur les méduses et Dean s'était retiré dans sa chambre, où il se trouvait à présent. Il était allongé sur son lit et contemplait les craquelures du plafond tout en écoutant le son de la télévision qui montait du rez-de-chaussée.

Et il n'avait de nouveau plus rien pour l'empêcher de penser à Castiel. Dean soupira et essaya pour la énième fois de faire le vide dans son esprit mais le souvenir des lèvres de son ami sur les siennes remonta à la surface. Il porta inconsciemment deux doigts devant sa bouche et caressa doucement ses lèvres, essayant de recréer la sensation fugace de leur baiser. Dean ferma les yeux, remplaçant la vue du plafond par l'image du visage de Castiel, de sa peau brunie par le soleil, de ses yeux qui ressemblaient à deux lagons et de ses cheveux noirs.

Dean accueillit avec soulagement la bouffée de chaleur qu'il sentit partir de son estomac et se diriger vers son entrejambe. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à Castiel, il préférait que cela lui face ressentir de l'excitation plutôt que de la tristesse. Et tant qu'il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux, il pourrait rester dans son monde de fantaisie. Un monde où il pouvait toucher Castiel sans avoir à compter les secondes pour ne pas qu'un contact prolongé le trahisse. Un monde où il pouvait l'embrasser sans avoir à blâmer l'alcool. Un monde où deux hommes pouvaient vieillir ensemble sans avoir à vivre avec les rideaux fermés et à s'inventer des conquêtes féminines.

Dean vérifia qu'il entendait toujours le son lointain de la télévision et attrapa à l'aveugle sa couverture pour la rabattre sur ses genoux. Si Sammy arrivait, il n'aurait qu'à prétendre faire une sieste.

Dean appuya la paume de sa main sur son entrejambe, à travers son jean, et soupira d'aise. Il voyait Castiel assis à califourchon sur lui et pouvait presque sentir son poids sur ses cuisses. Il souriait et ses lèvres étaient rougies par les baisers que Dean venait d'y déposer. Et Dean était celui qui avait mis ce sourire sur son visage. Castiel se penchait pour déposer un autre baiser sur la bouche de Dean, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et sa main – la main de Dean – se glissait sous la ceinture de son pantalon pour jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon avant de déboutonner le bouton de son jean. Il se penchait pour lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille et la porte s'entrebâillait.

 _La porte s'entrebâillait ?_

Dean ouvrit soudain les yeux, son rêve volant en éclat, et se redressa juste à temps pour voir Castiel apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Pendant un court instant, il se demanda si cela était une partie ultra-réaliste de son fantasme avant de réaliser que son ami se tenait bien là, à quelques mètres de lui.

 _Personne ne lui avait appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?_

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Cas ? » demanda Dean avec agressivité en ramenant précipitamment la couverture en tas sur ses jambes pour cacher son érection.

Castiel resta sur le pas de la porte, la tête légèrement penchée. Il regardait les genoux de Dean et ce dernier sentit le rouge envahir ses joues tandis qu'il ramenait ses jambes sous lui, retenant un gémissement lorsque son érection vint frotter contre son jean :

« - Je te présente mes excuses, déclara Castiel. Sam m'a laissé entrer et il m'a dit que tu étais dans ta chambre.

\- Enfoiré, marmonna Dean dans ses dents.

Dean lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'il ne voulait voir personne pendant quelques jours et que Sam devait dire qu'il n'était pas disponible si quelqu'un venait le voir.

\- Pardon ? répondit Castiel en levant un sourcil.

\- Rien, dit Dean en remontant un peu plus la couverture vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu es malade, Dean ? demanda Castiel avec innocence en s'approchant. Il fait vraiment chaud et tu es enfoui sous ta couverture. »

Il s'assit doucement sur le bout du lit de Dean, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, et le regardant avec la tête inclinée et l'air légèrement inquiet. Dean se racla la gorge et essaya de trouver rapidement une explication qui pourrait être convaincante mais il n'y parvint pas et décida de changer de sujet avant de s'embarrasser d'avantage.

« - Je… J'étais juste… Heu… Peu importe. Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je croyais que ce qui s'était passé à la fête appartenait au passé », dit Castiel en joignant les mains sur ses genoux.

C'était une des choses que Dean aimait chez Castiel en temps ordinaire, cette façon de ne jamais tourner autour du pot et de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Mais en cet instant, il aurait préféré que son ami lui fasse des sous-entendus qu'il aurait pu faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« - Ca l'est, déclara Dean en baissant le regard sur le motif géométrique et à moitié effacé de sa couverture.

\- Tu mens. Tu m'évites clairement depuis des jours. On se voyait tout le temps avant et maintenant, c'est comme si tu essayais de te cacher. A chaque fois que je viens te voir, Sam me dis que tu es occupé ou que tu dors. »

Ce qui faisait le plus mal était que Castiel ne l'accusait de rien. Il se contentait juste d'énoncer les faits avec une tristesse dans la voix qui faisait se serrer le cœur de Dean et ses poings sur la couverture parce qu'il était le responsable des ombres dans les yeux bleus de Castiel et des rides d'expressions entre ses sourcils.

« - Je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment, répondit-il en portant la main à son amulette. C'est une mauvaise passe et je n'ai pas envie de parler. C'est tout. »

La main de Castiel tressaillit, comme pour ôter celle de Dean de son collier, mais resta finalement posée sur le pantalon de son ami. Castiel se rapprocha de quelques centimètres et Dean recula contre le mur, commençant à transpirer à cause de la couverture jetée sur ses genoux mais n'osant pas l'enlever de peur que son érection ne revienne.

« - Tu as des problèmes avec ton père ? demanda Castiel. Tu es inquiet d'entrer en dernière année de lycée l'an prochain ? Tu dors bien ? Est-ce que Sam va bien ?

Dean leva les mains en l'air et interrompit son ami :

\- Cas. Cas ! J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire de police. C'est juste que… »

Castiel posa une main sur la jambe de Dean et ce dernier ferma les yeux avec tant de forces que des étincelles dansèrent devant ses rétines quand il les réouvrit. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la paume de son ami irradier à travers la couverture et le jean et il avait autant envie de la saisir que de la repousser.

« - Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Dean. Tu peux me parler. Je suis ton ami. »

Dean soupira, le cœur lourd comme du plomb dans sa poitrine, et laissa son regard s'attarder sur le visage soucieux de Castiel.

Il savait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ses sentiments gâcheraient le lien précieux qu'il partageait avec son ami. Parce que depuis sa rencontre avec Castiel, Dean crevait de jalousie, de désir et d'amour. Tout n'était qu'un mélange de peine et de tristesse qu'il devait garder pour lui. Et Dean savait qu'il se montrerait de plus en plus possessif et Castiel ne comprendrait pas son comportement parce qu'il ne savait pas tout ce qu'il provoquait en lui. Parce qu'ils étaient amis. Juste amis. Et un beau jour, Castiel finirait par se lasser des sautes d'humeur inexpliquées de Dean et le laisser.

Et si Dean lui avouait la vérité, il le perdrait aussi. Mais au moins, ce serait rapide. Comme arracher un pansement d'un coup sec. Et ils pourraient se quitter sur de bons souvenirs.

« - C'est bien ça le problème, répondit Dean dans un murmure et en baissant les yeux.

\- Pardon ? répondit Castiel.

\- Je veux être avec toi, Cas, enchaîna Dean d'une voix plus forte et assurée en relevant la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu passes déjà tout ton temps avec moi.

Dean eut un rire nerveux et se passa la main sur la nuque, sous le regard de Castiel qui l'observait avec la tête inclinée.

\- Merde, Cas, je peux toujours compter sur toi pour rendre les choses embarrassantes. Je ne parle pas de faire mes devoirs avec toi ou partager des bières avec toi et Sam sur mon porche. Je parle de me blottir contre toi sur le canapé, te tenir la main sous la table au restaurant, porter tes T-shirts pour dormir ou t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mes lèvre deviennent douloureuses. Ce genre de niaiseries romantiques, conclut Dean en essayant d'avoir l'air neutre alors que son cœur battait si vite que sa tête tournait.

Un « o » se dessina sur les lèvres de Castiel et ses joues devinrent écarlates.

\- Mais Dean… commença-t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules, essayant de garder un visage neutre alors qu'il serrait si fort les poings qu'il sentait la douleur irradier le long des muscles de ses poignets.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais, répondit-il avec un effort pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, tu as été clair là-dessus l'autre jour, le lendemain de la fête. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et je ne pourrais pas te dire combien ça me touche que tu veuilles que l'on reste amis après ça. Mais le fait est que… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus prétendre être ton ami, Cas.

\- Est-ce que tu te payes ma tête, Dean Winchester ? » demanda Castiel.

Dean ne prêta d'abord pas attention au ressentiment dans la voix de son ami, tout à sa certitude que Castiel allait le rejeter, et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son attitude.

« - Je comprends, c'est… Attends, quoi ? »

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Castiel s'était redressé et le foudroyait du regard. Une colère que Dean ne comprenait pas flamboyait dans ses yeux bleus et il recula inconsciemment jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur avec un son mat.

« - J'ai vraiment apprécié le baiser, siffla Castiel entre ses dents. C'est toi qui était d'accord avec moi quand je t'ai dit que tu allais regretter m'avoir embrassé, à la fête. Et tu es venu me demander de tout oublier, le lendemain matin. Je croyais que c'était toi qui me rejetais !

Dean fut outré par les accusation de Castiel et leva les yeux au plafond, trop occupé par sa propre colère pour saisir la portée de la première phrase de son ami.

\- Je pensais que tu me disais juste que j'allais regretter de t'embrasser parce que j'avais bu ! répondit-il en haussant la voix. Et j'ai répondu oui parce que je pensais que tu méritais un vrai premier baiser, où on serait tous les deux sobres ! Je croyais que c'était à propos du timing, pas à propos du baiser. Merde, Cas, ce que je voulais te demander le lendemain matin, c'était si tu accepterais un rendez-vous avec moi. Mais c'est toi qui m'a suggéré qu'on oublie ce qui s'était passé avant que j'ouvre la bouche. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé croire après ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Castiel sur un ton moqueur en haussant les épaules de façon exagérée. Tu aurais peut être pu me parler, plutôt que d'agir comme un con !

\- C'est moi qui ai agis comme un con ? s'offusqua Dean en se montrant du doigt. S'il te plait... Je voulais t'inviter à sortir en amoureux, j'étais prêt à faire une exception à ma règle « pas de moment à l'eau de rose », et toi, tu es celui qui a tout gâché comme le con que tu es. Peut être que ta mère aurait dû t'appeler Con-stiel au lieu de Castiel !

\- La ferme, Dean !

Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

\- Ou quoi ? le défia-t-il. Tu vas m'y obliger, Con-stiel ? »

Et avant que Dean n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Castiel l'avait attrapé par le col de son T-shirt. Il l'attira vers lui avec force, manquant de le déséquilibrer, et posa ses lèvres légères et chaudes sur celles de Dean, donc le cerveau subit un court-circuit.

 _Castiel l'aimai lui, Dean Winchester._

Castiel l'aimait et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Dean se stabilisa sur le matelas pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et se recula pendant quelques secondes pour observer le visage de Castiel avant de répondre à son baiser avec enthousiasme. Castiel posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa de nouveau en mordillant un peu trop fort sa lèvre inférieure et Dean étouffa un petit gémissement de douleur qu'il regretta aussitôt quand Castiel se recula vivement avec les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« - Merde. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas... bredouilla Castiel en baissant les yeux. Mais j'ai attendu ça tellement longtemps. »

Dean éclata de rire et la main de Castiel retomba sur son flanc. Il ne savait même pas ce qui était la cause de son hilarité, mais il se sentait plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps et il ne parvenait pas à se retenir. Castiel le regardait avec un sourire et tellement de tendresse dans les yeux que le rire de Dean mourut dans sa gorge.

 _Castiel l'aimait._

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain en grinçant, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

Sam se tenait dans l'embrasure, légèrement essoufflé, portant un bermuda vert et une chemise grise qui lui donnait l'air d'un scout égaré et Dean s'écarta de vivement de Castiel. Ce dernier resta impassible, comme s'ils avaient seulement été en train de discuter innocemment, et Dean essaya de copier son air d'indifférence alors que ses propres joues étaient en feu et que son ventre se tordait tellement de bonheur qu'il avait la sensation qu'il allait en être malade.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien, les gars ? fit Sam avec inquiétude. J'ai entendu des cris et… Est-ce que c'est du sang sur ta lèvre, Dean ?

Dean passa un doigt sur sa lèvre et remarqua que le bout était légèrement rouge.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il évasivement. On s'est un peu disputés, mais ça va mieux maintenant. J'ai dû mordre ma lèvre un peu trop fort, c'est pour ça que je saigne. »

Au lieu de partir, Sam resta appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, ses cheveux balayant son front. Ses yeux marron qui passaient de l'un à l'autre trahissaient son embrassement et il laissa passer un long silence avant de se racler la gorge et de demander timidement :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

Dean se sentit rougir et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres auxquelles le sang avait donné un goût de fer. Cela lui rappela la raison pour laquelle sa lèvre était fendue et ne l'aida pas, et Dean passa une main sur sa nuque avant de répondre, pris d'une soudain inspiration :

« - On étudiait... L'anatomie.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ? demanda Sam en balayant le sol de son pied. J'en ai marre de regarder la télé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retournes pas jouer avec tes poupées ? répondit Dean avec agacement.

Pour une fois, il souhaitait que Sammy le laisse seul.

\- Ce ne sont pas des poupées ! cracha Sam avec les joues rouges et le regard noir. Ce sont des figurines d'action ! Et c'était juste une fois et je ne jouais pas, je vérifiais juste que leurs articulations fonctionnaient bien.

\- Dean », le reprit Castiel avec désapprobation.

Dean haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au plafond mais sans répondre car il n'avait pas envie de rentrer en conflit avec Castiel. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir le dernier mot et il ne voulait pas que Sam pense que Castiel avait le dessus sur lui. Parce que c'était faux. Il n'avait pas du tout peur de son ami. Pas du tout. La plupart du temps.

« - Bien sûr que tu peux rester avec nous, Sam, continua Castiel avec un sourire. Pourquoi on ne va pas tous marcher dehors, pour respirer un peu d'air ?

Le visage de Sam s'éclaira aussitôt d'un sourire radieux.

\- Cool ! Je vais chercher mes chaussures et je vous rejoins sous le porche, les gars ! répondit-il avant de disparaître.

\- Cas ! » s'indigna Dean une fois la porte de la chambre refermée.

Aller se promener dehors avec Sammy ne faisait pas partie des projets de Dean pour les heures suivantes. Mais Castiel glissa ses doigts entre les siens, frottant le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

« - On a le reste de nos vie pour s'embrasser, Dean, dit doucement Castiel en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais Sam a besoin de toi maintenant. C'est un bon gamin et je l'aime bien. Ne laisse pas la télévision l'éduquer, il mérite mieux que ça.

\- Ok, répondit Dean en roulant des yeux et en serrant la main de Castiel brièvement.

Et il ajouta entre ses dents, en essayant de réprimer en sourire et juste assez fort pour que Castiel l'entende :

\- Con-stiel. »

Un sourire s'étira sur les livres de Castiel et son ami – petit-ami – se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois rapidement, ce qui les fit rougir tous les deux comme des enfants.

« - Vous venez ou quoi ? » demanda la voix étouffée et enjouée de Sam.

Dean songea furtivement qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'habituer au bonheur qu'il ressentait car le retour à la réalité n'en serait que plus douloureux quand cela arriverait, mais il chassa cela de son esprit avant de se lever de son lit.

* * *

 **Note.**

Un immense merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours sourire et merci aussi à ceux qui viennent me lire sans laisser de traces. Je vous souhaite toujours le meilleur pour la semaine à venir et on se retrouve dans une semaine !


	9. Chapitre IX

_I do know a little something about missing fathers._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre IX.**

La vaisselle qu'avait utilisée Dean pour préparer le dîner était propre depuis longtemps déjà, mais Dean continuait de la frotter inlassablement, les mains rougies par l'eau brûlante. Cela lui occupait l'esprit et lui donnait une excuse pour rester devant la fenêtre de la cuisine sans alarmer Sam.

Il guettait John, qui aurait dû être rentré du travail depuis trois heures. Dean avait prétendu devant Sam qu'il n'était pas inquiet, que leur père devait probablement faire des heures supplémentaires au travail et avait oublié de leur dire. Mais au fond, Dean était mort de peur à l'idée qu'il soit juste en train d'user les tabourets dans un bar. Avait-il pu manquer les signes indiquant que les vieux démons de John l'avaient retrouvé ?

Dean avait bien vu l'occasionnelle bouteille de bière sur la table de la cuisine ces derniers temps mais, d'expérience, il savait que cela n'avait rien d'alarmant. Son père rentrait toujours à l'heure du travail, avec le regard alerte et l'haleine claire. Ils n'avaient reçu aucun appel du travail pour leur demander pourquoi John ne venait plus. Cela faisait plus d'un an que Dean n'avait pas vu son père toucher à un verre d'alcool fort et lui même commençait à avoir l'espoir que peut être, cette fois-ci serait la bonne.

Mais peut être avait-il tout simplement été trop aveuglé par son nouveau bonheur avec Castiel et n'avait pas vu que John replongeait de nouveau, s'accrochant à la bouteille comme un naufragé à une bouée.

En effet, il passait le plus clair de son temps libre chez les Novak depuis le mois de juin, apprenant par cœur la forme du corps de Castiel et le goût de ses lèvres dans la chambre fermée à clef de son petit-ami, profitant d'être seuls pendant que Gabriel était à l'université et Balthazar au travail. Souvent, Sam venait avec lui, et Dean râlait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi proche de Castiel qu'il le voulait quand son frère était là car il ne lui avait rien dit de leur relation, mais secrètement, il était heureux que Sammy apprécie son petit-ami. Et Castiel ne se plaignait jamais de la présence de Sam et c'était un soulagement immense pour Dean, qui n'aurait pas pu envisager une relation avec quelqu'un qui n'accepterait pas son frère.

Dean jeta un énième regard par la fenêtre, espérant voir John remonter l'allée de la maison, mais seules la lune et les étoiles se détachaient de l'obscurité. Le morceau de rock qui passait à la radio se termina sur deux notes de batterie en même temps que l'estomac de Dean gronda, alléché par l'odeur de nourriture qui sortait du four.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dehors et il vit enfin la silhouette carrée de son père qui se dirigeait vers la maison. Dean grogna et sortit un saladier de l'eau pour l'essuyer et se donner une contenance.

Au moins, John ne titubait pas et ne parlait pas tout seul. Ce qui était bon signe. L'angoisse de Dean retomba, pour être remplacée par de l'irritation. John aurait dû les prévenir qu'il rentrerait tard. Cela ne dérangeait pas Dean de devoir préparer le repas et d'aider Sam à faire ses devoirs, mais voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de son frère lui était insupportable.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua et Dean entendit les chaussures de John taper contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. Il aurait pu distinguer ce bruit entre mille : il l'avait trop souvent guetté aux heures les plus noires de la nuit, allongé auprès de Sammy, alors qu'il attendait que John ne rentre de sa tournée des bars.

« - Où étais-tu ? demanda Dean en essayant de cacher sa mauvaise humeur et en se concentrant sur le saladier pour ne pas avoir à regarder son père. Tu avais dit que tu serais à la maison vers sept heures. »

Il entendit le bruit de la porte du réfrigérateur qui s'ouvrait en grinçant, puis le bruit de l'air qui s'échappe d'une bouteille de bière que l'on décapsule, avant que son père n'éteigne la radio, plongeant ainsi la cuisine dans le silence.

« - J'ai téléphoné du boulot dans l'après-midi pour te dire que je rentrerai tard ce soir mais personne n'a répondu, dit John. Alors n'essaye pas de me faire passer pour le coupable, Dean. »

Il tira une chaise en faisant traîner ses pieds sur le sol et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus en grognant, faisant trembler la vaisselle posée sur la table quand il posa ses coudes sur le plateau de bois..

« - Sam et moi sommes allés chez Castiel après l'école, justifia Dean.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez là bas… marmonna John entre ses dents, assez bas pour que Dean manque de ne pas l'entendre.

Dean se retourna pour faire face à son père, le saladier désormais sec entre les main, et demanda le plus calmement possible tandis que son cœur pulsait rapidement dans sa poitrine :

\- Est-ce que ça pose un problème, papa ?

John le regarda en silence quelques seconde, avant de boire une gorgée de bière et de déclarer platement :

\- J'ai demandé à des gars du boulot ce qu'ils savaient de Castiel et sa famille.

Dean arrêta d'essuyer le saladier, son cœur remontant dans sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

John haussa les épaules, une main jouant machinalement avec le couteau placé à côté de l'assiette posée devant lui. Il fixait Dean d'une façon qui le mettait mal à l'aise, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son visage.

« - Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec ce garçon, répondit-il. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il ne te... Pervertirait pas. »

John insista sur le mot "pervertir" et observa Dean avec attention, comme s'il guettait une réaction particulière. Au prix d'un grand effort, Dean parvint à garder un visage neutre mais il serra si fort ses poings cachés par le tissu du torchon que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

John était-il vraiment en train d'insinuer que Castiel pouvait pervertir Dean sexuellement ou était-ce l'esprit en alerte de Dean qui lui jouait des tours ? La seule idée que son père puisse sous entendre que Castiel était porteur d'une maladie ou d'une quelconque forme de folie lui donnait envie de vomir. Ils n'étaient pas malades. Ils n'étaient pas fous. Il avait fallu un certain temps à Dean pour le comprendre quand il avait découvert que le corps masculin ne le laissait pas insensible, mais il savait maintenant qu'il n'y avait rien à réparer en lui.

C'étaient les autres – les gens comme son père - qui avaient besoin d'aide, avec leurs préjugés et leurs idées des siècles passés. L'ignorance était la gangrène de la société, qui nécrosait les esprits. Il y avait dix ans que l'ordinateur était commercialisé, trois ans qu'on pouvait identifier les gens par leur ADN et la première console de jeux portable venait de sortir, mais des homosexuels continuaient d'être discriminés ou tués chaque jour, dans l'indifférence générale. _E pluribus unum_ , pourvu qu'il soit blanc, anglo-saxon, protestant et hétérosexuel.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

John haussa les épaules.

\- On vit ici depuis un moment maintenant, Dean. Je ne peux pas ignorer que les fils Novak ne sont pas des anges et je voulais savoir si Castiel était le même genre de personne que ses frères. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur ton ami, mais j'ai découvert que son frère le plus âgé est en prison. Tout le monde l'appelle Lucifer, donc tu peux imaginer le genre d'homme qu'il est. Castiel ne t'a jamais parlé de ça, hein ? »

Un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents s'étala sur les lèvres de John quand il prononça la dernière phrase et Dean comprit que son père essayait de le blesser en lui montrant que Castiel ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui confier les parties sombres de sa vie. Il avait vu que ses remarques blessantes ne suffisaient pas à éloigner Castiel de son fils alors il tentait maintenant de semer la discorde entre eux.

La colère qui courrait maintenant dans les veines de Dean faisait rapidement monter son rythme cardiaque et il entendit le plastique du saladier craquer sous la pression de ses doigts.

« - Si, il m'en a parlé, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il vit le rictus de son père glisser sur sa figure et dut se retourner pour ranger le saladier dans un placard afin de cacher son propre sourire de victoire.

\- Lui et toi devez être vraiment proches pour qu'il te dise ce genre de choses. »

Le ton était léger et la remarque avait une apparence anodine, mais Dean avait désormais la quasi-certitude que son père essayait de le pousser à faire une erreur qui sonnerait comme une confession que lui et Castiel étaient en effet autre chose que des amis. Il lui fallait être prudent car il nageait maintenant en eau trouble, alors il se contenta de répondre d'une voix égale, qui ne trahissait en rien les battements de son cœur et la moiteur de ses mains :

« - C'est un bon ami. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Dean rangea soigneusement la vaisselle de l'évier sur l'égouttoir avant de décider à contre cœur d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de John. Il était hors de question pour lui de quitter la cuisine et de donner ainsi une raison à son père de croire que Dean était affecté par ses sous-entendus, et que, par conséquent, ils étaient vrais.

« - Au moins, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter que tu mettes une fille enceinte pendant que tu es avec lui », plaisanta John avec un rire qui sonnait faux.

Dean sentit la chaleur se répandre sur ses joues mais ce n'était pas dû à de la gêne mais plutôt à la colère que provoquait en lui les piques déplacées et insistantes de John. Il avait peine à croire qu'il avait réellement le cran de dire de telles choses en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et cela n'échappa pas à son père, qui se figea soudain, sa bouteille de bière au bord des lèvres.

« - Est-ce que tu rougis, fils ?

\- Je ne rougis pas, marmonna Dean. Ca doit être la lumière de la lampe.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'en réalité tu vois une fille quand tu me dis que tu es avec Castiel ? » demanda John avec une note d'espoir à peine masquée dans la voix.

Et Dean haïssait cela plus que tout le reste. Cela lui rappelait qu'il ne serait jamais le fils parfait que John aurait voulu avoir et qu'il avait essayé d'être pendant des années, pour lui faire plaisir et le voir sourire. Il ne voulait pas vivre la vie dont John rêvait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans l'armée et épouser une belle femme blonde qui lui donnerait des enfants.

Et, quelque part en lui, l'enfant qu'il avait été souffrait de savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais l'approbation de son père.

« - Non, je ne vois aucune fille . »

John passa la main sur sa barbe de trois jours sans répondre et but une longue gorgée d'alcool, faisant courir sur la nappe la pointe du couteau qu'il tenait toujours dans l'autre main. Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine et Dean en profita pour tenter de réguler sa respiration, les poings serrés sur ses genoux.

« - Où est ton frère ? finit par demander John.

\- Là-haut, en train de lire. »

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la cuisine, pour n'être brisé que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la minuterie du four sonna pour indiquer que le plat était prêt. Dean se leva avec soulagement pour attraper un gant et sortir la tourte du four, répandant ainsi une bonne odeur de viande dans la pièce.

« - Le dîner est prêt, Sammy ! cria Dean en direction de l'étage avec une fausse bonne humeur.

\- J'arrive ! » répondit la voix étouffée de Sam.

Il y eut le bruit d'une cavalcade dans les escaliers et Sam apparut dans la cuisine, perdu dans un pyjama trop grand qui avait appartenu à Dean. Un sourire illumina son visage quand il aperçut John et ne le quitta pas tandis qu'il tirait une chaise et s'y asseyait.

« - Salut Papa ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-il.

John ne lui répondit pas, toute son attention tournée vers la tourte posée au milieu de la table et qui laissait échapper des volutes de fumée. Il la fixait avec un air contrarié, comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Une tourte au poulet, répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

\- Il l'a fait sans aucune aide ! ajouta Sam avec un grand sourire. Ca sent super bon, Dean.

Dean lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table, le faisant grimacer, mais il était trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait.

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? dit John en fixant Dean d'un regard dur. Si tu veux manger un foutu repas, tu n'as pas à le préparer. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas des aliments congelés et tu ne les fais pas réchauffer ?

Dean croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Sammy aime ce que je cuisine. La nourriture en boite n'est pas bonne pour lui, tu sais. Il grandit comme un pied de haricot ces derniers temps et j'ai lu dans un magazine que les plats congelés n'étaient pas bons pour la santé des adolescents.

\- Est-ce que tu as aussi lu quelque chose sur la couleur de cheveux à la mode cette saison ou sur la façon de séduire l'homme de tes rêves dans ton magazine ? se moqua John. Putain Dean, j'espère que tu n'as pas acheté ce truc au supermarché du coin. Qu'est-ce que les gens diraient s'ils te voyaient acheter des magazines de bonnes femmes ?

Dean dut se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche afin de réprimer son envie de déverser toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait sur John, le goût métallique du sang se mélangeant aussitôt à sa salive.

\- Ce ne sont pas des magazines de bonnes femmes mais des magazines d'éducation parentale. Et ils ne parlent pas de mode ou de séduction, répondit-il froidement. Alors rassure toi, je n'ai pas apporté la honte sur ton nom de famille.

Le poing de John s'abattit soudain sur la table, faisant tinter la vaisselle qui s'y trouvait, et Dean sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sam sursauter.

\- Des magazines d'éducation parentale ? répondit John avec la voix vibrante de colère. Est-ce que tu réfléchis parfois, Dean ? Les gens vont penser qu'ils sont pour moi. Je les entends déjà dire que je ne peux pas élever mes propres gamins tout seul. Ils vont croire que j'ai besoin des conseils d'un putain de magazine pour bonnes femmes. Je t'interdis d'acheter ces trucs. Tu m'entends ? Et cesse de te comporter comme si tu étais une femme au foyer, pour l'amour du ciel ! Je ne veux pas que ton frère croit que c'est normal pour un homme de préférer faire la cuisine plutôt que faire du sport ou de la mécanique !

\- Peut être que si tu t'occupais de Sammy, je ne serais pas obligé d'acheter « ces trucs », marmonna Dean dont le cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda John dans un grondement menaçant.

Les mots franchirent les lèvres de Dean avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait répondre avant de s'entendre prononcer toutes les paroles qui lui brûlaient la gorge depuis des années.

« - Quel genre de père tu es ? explosa-t-il. Tu n'es jamais là ! Tu es toujours en train de boire dans les bars pour tuer tes démons mais qui était là pour tuer les démons qui hantaient les cauchemars de Sam et le réveillaient au milieu de la nuit après la mort de maman ? Qui est là pour tuer les démons qui parlent à mon oreille et me disent parfois que les choses seraient moins compliquées si j'étais mort ? Tu es tellement obsédé par la mort de maman que tu ne vois même pas que tu tues ta propre famille à petit feu. Sam a besoin d'un papa. J'ai besoin d'un papa. Tu te contentes de jouer avec nous, de regarder la télé avec nous, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'un papa fait. Un papa demande à ses fils comment ce s'est passé l'école. Un papa embrasse ses fils avant qu'ils aillent au lit. Un papa vient aux rencontres de sport de ses fils. Tu n'es pas notre papa, tu es juste notre père. »

Dean ne se souvenait pas s'être levé pendant son monologue, mais il prit soudain conscience qu'il se tenait debout, dressé de toute sa taille devant son père, et tremblant de rage. Un silence lourd et électrique était tombé sur la pièce quand il s'était tu et seuls les battements de son cœur et la respiration furieuse de John résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Sam le regardait, tenant encore en l'air le couteau qu'il avait prit pour couper la tourte, comme pétrifié. Toute son attention tournée vers son frère, Dean ne vit qu'au dernier moment son père se jeter en travers de la table et fut heurté de plein fouet par la claque retentissante qu'il lui assena.

Presque aussitôt, il sentit des gouttes de sang chaud couler de sa lèvre inférieure le long de son menton et sa joue devint brûlante. Dean vit Sam se lever d'un bond avant que des étincelles se mettent à danser devant ses yeux et il tendit un bras vers lui pour l'empêcher de s'interposer entre John et lui.

Dean attendait les cris de John mais ils ne vinrent pas et lorsque son père parla, ce fut d'une voix basse et remplie de haine :

« - Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça, Dean ? »

Dean était déjà allé trop loin pour s'arrêter et même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu se taire. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche et cracha, avec une haine qui l'empêchait presque d'articuler son discours, son regard soutenant celui de John :

« - C'est toi qui est responsable du bordel que tu dis être notre vie. C'est toi qui est responsable du fait que je lise des foutus bouquins sur comment étudier un enfant parce que tu n'es pas capable de le faire. Et je ne mérite pas que tu me traites tout le temps de fille parce que j'essaye d'élever Sammy correctement et de lui donner l'affection que tu n'as jamais pu lui donner. Alors tu sais quoi, papa ? Je suis plus un homme que tu ne le seras jamais ! »

Dean n'attendit pas la réaction de John et tourna les talons avant de céder à l'envie de pleurer qu'il sentait monter en lui comme une vague menaçant de briser une digue. Il enfila ses chaussures sans prendre le temps de faire ses lacets et attrapa son manteau dans l'entrée avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il avait la main sur la poignée quand son père sortit de sa stupéfaction et hurla d'une voix étranglée :

« - Viens ici, espèce de petit enfoiré ! Viens ici que je te montre ce qu'un vrai homme est capable de faire !

\- Je voudrais que tu sois mort à la place de maman ! » cria Dean avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 **Note.**

Je crois que ce chapitre est un de mes chapitres favoris. J'adore écrire les confrontations entre Dean et John ! Je vous retrouve dans quinze jours pour le prochain chapitre, à cause d'un emploi du temps un peu tendu, et je vous souhaite d'agréables journées en attendant. Et bien entendu, encore merci pour vos reviews, vos lectures etc. Et pour ceux qui se demandaient si Sam avait vu Dean et Castiel s'embrasser, la réponse est non !


	10. Chapitre X

_You know when we were little, you couldn't have been more than five, you started asking me questions. Like, how come we didn't have a mom ? Why we always have to move around ? Where'd dad go ? When he'd take off for days at a time. I remember I begged you to quit asking, Sammy, you don't want to know. I just wanted you to be a kid, just a little while longer. I was trying to protect you, keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me, it was just always my responsibility. It was like I had one job._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre X.**

Quand il arriva dans le jardin des Novak, le cœur de Dean battait encore la chamade à cause de la dispute avec son père et des élancements douloureux traversaient sa lèvre fendue, sur laquelle le sang avait séché pour former une fine croûte. Il frissonnait dans sa chemise en flanelle, la fumée formée par son souffle montant dans la nuit noire pour se perdre dans la voûte du ciel étoilé. Les gravillons qu'il avait ramassés dans l'allée des Novak et qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main étaient glacés et s'enfonçaient désagréablement dans la peau tendre de sa paume.

Dean prit l'un des cailloux et le jeta contre la fenêtre de la chambre de Castiel, ce qui provoqua un petit son sec qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre à ses oreilles, au milieu du quartier endormi et silencieux de son petit-ami.

Rien ne s'alluma ou ne bougea dans la pièce où dormait Castiel, ce qui n'étonna pas Dean, au vu de l'heure très tardive. Seules les feuilles des quelques buissons qui restaient habillés pour l'hiver bruissaient dans le vent nocturne et, parfois, la lumière des phares d'une voiture venait découper la silhouette des arbres nus sur le mur de la maison.

Dean réessaya une seconde fois d'attirer l'attention de Castiel avec un caillou. Puis une troisième fois. Sans succès.

Il décida d'abandonner car il allait finir par réveiller les voisins qui téléphoneraient à la police pour dire qu'un garçon au visage ensanglanté se tenait dans le jardin des Novak. Ou pire, il réveillerait Gabriel ou Balthazar, qui occupaient les chambres voisines à celle de leur frère.

Dean enfonça les poings dans ses poches et renifla. A l'idée qu'il ne verrait pas Castiel, une boule opaque bloquait sa respiration et il sentait les larmes humidifier le bord de ses yeux, mais il prit une profonde inspiration et les repoussa avec toute la volonté dont il était capable. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'arrêter s'il commençait à pleurer et il avait l'impression que les sanglots qu'il retenait pourrait lui déchirer la poitrine.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque la fenêtre de la chambre coulissa, laissant apparaître le visage endormi et les cheveux ébouriffés de Castiel. Il clignait des yeux comme une chouette prise dans les phares d'une voiture et il serrait ses bras contre sa poitrine pour se protéger de l'air extérieur.

Le sourire triste qui naquit sur les lèvres de Dean fit se rouvrir sa blessure mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Maintenant que Castiel était là, tout irait mieux. Il saurait trouver les mots, les gestes, pour l'apaiser.

« - Dean ? demanda Castiel en bayant. Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il s'interrompit soudain et se pencha par la fenêtre, toute trace de sommeil ayant disparue de sa voix et de ses traits.

\- Pourquoi tu as du sang sur le visage ?

Dean baissa les yeux et rentra les épaules.

\- S'il te plait, ne réveille pas tes frères. »

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Balthazar ou Gabriel ne signale aux autorités que John l'avait frappé. Car cela signifierait qu'il y aurait sûrement une enquête sociale et qu'il serait séparé de Sammy. Il pouvait encaisser tous les coups de la vie en se relevant à chaque fois qu'il allait au tapis mais perdre Sam serait l'uppercut qui le laisserait KO.

« - J'arrive », répondit Castiel en fermant la fenêtre.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte menant au jardin de derrière s'ouvrait silencieusement, laissant apparaître Castiel qui avait enfilé un sweat à la couleur passée par dessus son pyjama et était pieds nus. Il posa un pack de bières sur le seuil et s'avança à grands pas vers Dean, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois qu'il était parvenu à quelques centimètres de lui.

Les plis de son oreiller étaient imprimés sur sa joue et Dean avait une folle envie de se blottir contre lui et de laisser échapper les sanglots qui lui déchiraient la poitrine pour en sortir. Il en avait eu envie depuis le moment où il avait franchi la porte de chez lui un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et avait pris la direction de la maison des Novak sans l'avoir prémédité.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Castiel posa doucement une main sur la joue de Dean, qui ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre elle. La tension le quitta subitement et il prit conscience à quel point il se sentait fatigué, à quel point tous ses muscles étaient douloureux.

Castiel frotta doucement sa lèvre fendue de son pouce et dit :

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Tu ferais mieux de me le dire, Dean Winchester. »

Dean ouvrit les yeux et vit la colère sur le visage de Castiel, dans ses yeux bleus qui étincelaient tellement que les étoiles dans le ciel semblaient éteintes en comparaison, et dans la façon dont sa mâchoire était contractée.

« - Mon vieux, répondit Dean en détournant le regard.

\- Je vais le tuer. Je le jure. Je vais le tuer », répondit Castiel dans un grondement à peine audible.

La haine flamboyait dans le regard de Castiel et Dean prit soudain peur parce qu'il savait que Castiel en était capable. Probablement pas de tuer John, mais au moins de lever la main sur lui et de lui infliger le plus de coups possible. Parce que Dean lui même savait qu'il aurait complètement perdu son sang-froid si quelqu'un avait fait l'erreur de toucher à un seul cheveux de Castiel.

« - Ne fais pas ça », intervint-il de sa voix la plus ferme en posant sa main sur celle de Castiel.

Quelque chose bougea dans les buissons à quelques mètres, mais Dean refusa de détourner le regard de celui de Castiel pour voir quel animal c'était. Ils s'affrontèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux, mais Dean refusa de céder, et Castiel finit par lui lancer un regard noir et déclarer de mauvaise grâce en retirant sa main de la joue de Dean :

« - Bien. J'ai ramené des bières et des mouchoirs. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin des deux. »

Avec une moue boudeuse, Castiel tira un paquet de mouchoirs de la poche ventrale de son sweat et le tendit à Dean, qui attrapa son poignet et l'utilisa pour attirer son petit-ami contre sa poitrine.

« - Tu me connais trop bien », marmonna Dean avec un sourire en espérant que Castiel comprendrait que c'était sa façon de lui dire merci.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel.

Il savait que c'était stupide, qu'ils étaient exposés, là, dehors, mais il en avait besoin. Et quelque part dans son inconscient, c'était aussi une ultime façon pour lui de défier John que d'embrasser un autre garçon au vu et au su de toute la ville.

Et pendant une seconde, Dean Winchester fut juste Dean Winchester. Il n'était pas Dean Winchester, le garçon idiot de John Winchester. Il n'était pas Dean Winchester, le charmeur silencieux du lycée. Il n'était pas Dean Winchester, le héros de Sam Winchester. Pendant un instant, il fut plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, sans masque et sans peur.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'exclama une voix non loin d'eux.

Dean sursauta violemment, ce qui provoqua un élancement dans sa lèvre, et s'écarta si vivement de Castiel qu'il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Puis il fit volte-face pour se trouver face à Sam, qui venait d'émerger de haie de buissons qui avait brui et les regardait la bouche légèrement ouverte par la surprise, immobile comme une statue de sel.

Un mélange explosif de peur et de colère envahit Dean. Il serra les poings et s'avança vers son frère, qui ne bougeait toujours pas et offrait un tableau qui aurait pu être comique en d'autres circonstances, avec les feuilles qui étaient coincées dans ses cheveux et ses yeux écarquillés. Mais Dean fut arrêté dans son élan par la main de Castiel qui s'enroula autour de son poignet et le retint.

« - Sam ? demanda Dean d'une voix glacée. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu m'as suivi jusque là ?

Sam recula d'un pas et balbutia :

\- Je suis désolé. Tu étais tellement furieux que j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes jamais à la maison. »

La colère de Dean retomba aussitôt et il prit alors conscience de l'état dans lequel était son petit frère. Il frissonnait dans un pull trop fin pour la saison, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait probablement dû quitter la maison à la hâte derrière Dean, de peur de perdre sa trace. Ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés, comme s'il avait retenu ses larmes pendant trop longtemps et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés comme s'il avait passé sa main dedans à de multiples reprises, ce qui était signe d'angoisse chez Sam. Il avait également un accroc dans son pull que Dean n'avait jamais vu avant, comme si quelqu'un – John – avait essayé de l'intercepter dans sa course.

La main de Castiel glissa de son poignet et avant que Dean n'ait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il était près de Sam et refermait ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son nez dans le fouillis qu'étaient ses cheveux, respirant l'odeur de fruits de son shampoing. Sam hésita quelques secondes et referma ses bras autour de la taille de Dean en reniflant.

« - Je ne te ferais jamais ça, dit Dean d'une voix étouffée. Tu dois me croire, ok ? C'est mon boulot de veiller sur toi parce que je suis ton grand frère. Peu importe combien de temps je pars quand je suis en colère, je serai à la maison quand tu te réveilleras le matin, point barre. Ok ? Tu as cru que tu pourrais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Laisse moi te dire quelque chose : je serai sur ton dos pour te dire de manger tes légumes ou de couper tes cheveux de hippie jusqu'à ma mort.

\- Crétin, marmonna Sam en souriant contre sa poitrine.

\- Trou du cul », répondit Dean par réflexe.

C'était depuis toujours leur façon tacite et pudique de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient et cela suffit à Dean, qui comprit que rien n'avait changé entre eux, en dépit de la scène à laquelle Sam venait d'assister. Sam continuerait de l'aimer, même si Dean s'avérait préférer les hommes aux femmes. Ils auraient sûrement besoin d'avoir une discutions à propos de cela plus tard parce que Sam était un fanatique des discutions, mais ils attendraient de n'être que tous les deux pour cela.

Dean serra son frère contre lui à lui en briser les os, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Sam et les deux frères se séparèrent, échangeant un sourire sans oser se regarder directement dans les yeux, un peu gênés par leur démonstration d'affection.

« - Donc, vous avez… commença Sam en cherchant ses mots, le regard obstinément fixé sur l'herbe.

\- Eu des rapports sexuels ? » compléta Castiel.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui si rapidement que son cou craqua. Juste quand il pensait que la soirée ne pouvait pas devenir plus embarrassante, Castiel commençait à parler de sexe avec son petit frère. _Super_.

« - Beurk, dégeu ! s'exclama Sam avec une grimace de dégoût en levant les mains devant lui comme pour repousser les mots de Castiel. J'allais juste demander si vous aviez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre !

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Cas ! grogna Dean en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Mon petit frère n'a pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses !

\- Il n'y a rien de honteux, Dean, répondit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Il est normal pour les couples de partager du plaisir charnel afin de renforcer leur lien émotionnel.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard mi-amusé et mi-exaspéré, avant que Dean ne marmonne entre ses dents :

\- Je crois qu'une bière pourrait m'être utile.

\- Je peux en avoir une ? demanda Sam.

\- Je crois que tu la mérites, Sammy », acquiesça Dean.

Il essuya hâtivement le sang sur sa lèvre avec le mouchoir de Castiel, puis il alla chercher le pack de bières et attrapa deux bouteilles qu'il distribua à son frère et à son petit-ami, avant d'en prendre une pour lui. Il venait à peine de l'ouvrir et tendait la main vers Sam pour décapsuler la sienne lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement et que la silhouette de Gabriel se découpa dans son encadrement, les mains sur les hanches et drapée dans une robe de chambre faite d'une matière brillante.

Le cœur de Dean tomba au fond de son estomac et, du coin de l'œil, il vit les épaules de Castiel se charger de tension. Depuis combien de temps Gabriel était-il réveillé et qu'avait-il vu et entendu ?

 _Joue la cool, Winchester. Il vient certainement juste de sortir du sommeil._

« - Vous faites une fête et je ne suis même pas invité ? » s'exclama Gabriel avec les sourcils froncés.

Dean grogna, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour rester neutre. Sam lui adressa un regard interrogateur et s'avança pour se présenter à Gabriel, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu car il n'était que rarement chez lui depuis son entrée à l'université. Il lui tendit la main mais Gabriel l'ignora et préféra lui ébouriffer les cheveux à la place, ce qui fit grimacer Sam qui lui lança un regard noir et ne donna même pas son prénom, vexé.

« - Ce n'est pas une fête Gabe, répondit Castiel en soupirant.

\- De la bière et plus de deux personnes, j'appelle ça une fête ! »

Gabriel attrapa une bouteille et s'appuya contre une colonne qui supportait le toit de la terrasse. Ses yeux passèrent de Dean à Castiel et un sourire se grava sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents, et Dean eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il voulait échanger un regard avec son petit-ami afin de savoir s'il ressentait la même chose mais il n'osait pas tourner la tête vers lui, de peur que Gabriel interprète cela comme un signe.

« - Alors, Dean-o, finit-il par déclarer avec un grand sourire après une gorgée d'alcohol, tu as fait tout ce chemin dans la nuit pour surprendre mon petit frère et l'embrasser sous les étoiles ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais du genre romantique !

Le cœur de Dean tomba au fond de son estomac pour aller s'y briser en un milliard d'éclats.

\- Toi aussi tu nous as vu nous embrasser ? » s'exclama Dean avec horreur.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'arrondirent de surprise et il avala de travers la gorgée de bière qu'il venait d'avaler, ce qui le fit tousser pendant quelques instants, plié en deux. Sam lui tapait maladroitement dans le dos quand quelque chose heurta douloureusement l'épaule de Dean et il se retourna pour voir Castiel qui lui ordonna silencieusement de la fermer, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée.

« - Oh mon dieu, c'était juste une plaisanterie ! déclara Gabriel quand il put de nouveau parler.

 _Oh._

 _Oh._

 _Merde._

\- La ferme Gabe, tu vas réveiller Bal… » commença sèchement Castiel.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et dévoila Balthazar, qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le monde qui se trouvait dans son jardin à une heure avancée de la nuit. Cependant, il ne paraissait pas vraiment surpris – quand on vivait avec Gabriel, on devait s'habituer à l'étrange – mais plutôt curieux d'avoir une explication.

« - Super, soupira Castiel.

Balthazar se pinça l'arrête du nez et prit une grande inspiration avant de parler en frottant la peau dénudée de ses bras pour se tenir chaud.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Et qui est ce gosse ? demanda-t-il en montrant Sam du doigt.

\- Je suis Sam Winchester, répondit l'intéressé en se redressant pour paraître plus grand. Le frère de …

\- Ouais, ouais, on s'en fiche, Cousin Machin, le coupa Gabriel en agitant la main comme pour chasser un moustique avant de se tourner vers Balthazar. Ce qui est important est que tu avais raison à propos de Cassie et Dean. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Dean se prépara à une réaction violente de Balthazar et se plaça inconsciemment devant Castiel pour parer d'éventuels coups ou insultes mais le frère aîné de son petit-ami haussa juste les épaules, sans se départir de son flegme. Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit un sourire de soulagement apparaître sur les lèvres de Castiel et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui-même en réponse.

« - Je te l'avais dit Gabe, déclara Balthazar. Maintenant, tu me dois cinquante dollars.

Gabriel croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et afficha une moue boudeuse.

\- Pas question ! Tu avais dit que tu étais sûr qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Mais Cassie et Dean-o étaient juste en train de s'embrasser. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont passés à l'étape supérieure. Ils étaient juste en train de s'embrasser, Balt' ! s'exclama Gabriel en insistant sur « s'embrasser ».

Dean serra les poings, énervé d'entendre Gabriel parler aussi fort et risquer ainsi de divulguer leur secret à tout le voisinage.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas fermer ta grande gueule ? grogna-t-il. Les voisins vont t'entendre.

Gabriel leva les deux mains en l'air.

\- Woah, ne me parle pas comme ça, Dean-o. Ce n'était pas moi qui embrassait mon frère dans le jardin.

Quelque chose changea subitement dans l'expression de Balthazar et ses traits se durcirent.

\- Dans le jardin ? Réunion de famille. A l'intérieur. Maintenant », ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

Les Novak rentrèrent docilement dans la maison et Dean resta dans le jardin avec Sam, se demandant s'ils devaient rentrer chez eux maintenant ou s'ils étaient plus sûrs pour eux d'attendre encore pour être certain que John dormait et ne les attendait pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Une invitation avec vos noms au dos ? demanda Balthazar avec exaspération en leur montrant la direction du salon.

\- Tu as dit « réunion de famille », répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

\- Cassie ne t'a pas choisi pour ton intelligence, on dirait, railla Balthazar.

\- Eh ! s'exclama Dean, piqué au vif.

\- Je blague, gamin, fit Balthazar en levant les yeux au ciel. Et maintenant, Mario et Luigi, ramenez vos fesses à l'intérieur.

Et il disparut à l'intérieur de la maison, où la lumière se fit soudain, inondant la terrasse.

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours aussi charmants et pleins de tact ? demanda Sam à voix basse pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison.

\- Tu ne sais pas encore à quel point », soupira Dean en secouant la tête.

Tout deux entrèrent dans le salon où brillait une lampe qui éclaboussait les murs d'une lumière chaude et où régnait une douce chaleur qui s'opposait à la froideur de l'air extérieur. Gabriel et Castiel étaient déjà assis au milieu d'un joyeux capharnaüm et Dean se laissa tomber sur le canapé, près de Castiel qui contemplait ses pieds, les mains entre ses genoux. Sam hésita et Dean tapota la place à sa gauche, où son frère s'assit avec douceur. Balthazar ferma la porte, donna un tour de clef dans la serrure et vint se placer en face d'eux, s'asseyant sur le bord de la table basse où se trouvait déjà Gabriel.

« - Alors, que disait-on ? demanda Balthazar.

\- On parlait de Dean-o qui embrassait Cassie dans le jardin, répondit aussitôt Gabriel avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ote ce foutu sourire de ton visage, répondit Castiel avec froideur.

Balthazar les regarda avec lassitude, comme s'il avait déjà assisté mille fois à cette scène et continua comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'interruption :

\- Oui, le baiser. Alors, à quoi vous pensiez, tous les deux ? Vous embrasser dans le jardin ! C'est un tout nouveau niveau de stupidité, gamins.

\- Même pour toi, Dean-o, intervint Gabriel d'un ton moqueur.

\- La ferme, Gabriel, le coupa sèchement Balthazar en se penchant vers le canapé. Vous savez ce qui arrive à deux gars qu'on voit s'embrasser ? Est-ce que vous en avez seulement une idée ? Option une : ils vous suivent partout où vous allez et vous insultent, ils peignent des mots comme « tapette » sur votre casier et vous bousculent quand vous croisez leur chemin. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est qu'une courte liste de ce qu'ils peuvent vous faire. Option deux : ils vous attendent dans un coin sombre de la ville et ils vous frappent jusqu'à ce que vous ayez perdu tellement de sang que vous perdez connaissance et mourrez. Résultat : soit vous vous suicidez pour qu'on arrête de vous humilier, soit vous êtes tués, mais au bout du compte, c'est la mort et pas une belle mort. J'ai déjà perdu un frère et je n'en perdrai pas un autre. Alors vous gardez vos mains dans vos poches et vous langues dans vos bouches quand vous êtes dehors, ok ? Et je me fiche que vous pensiez que personne ne peut vous voir, vous gardez vos distances compris ? Vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir été vus par les voisins. Et je veux votre parole que vous serez plus prudents dans le futur. »

L'image du corps sans vie de Castiel, à demi caché sous des feuilles mortes au milieu d'une forêt et autour duquel bourdonnait des mouches, s'imposa à son esprit et Dean sut qu'il verrait cette image à chaque fois qu'il aurait envie d'enfreindre la loi pour démontrer publiquement son affection à Castiel. Parce que, quelque part en chemin, s'était perdue l'idée de la Déclaration d'Indépendance qui déclarait que « _tous les hommes sont créés égaux ils sont doués par le Créateur de certains droits inaliénables parmi ces droits se trouvent la vie, la liberté et la recherche du bonheur_ » et que « _les gouvernements sont établis parmi les hommes pour garantir ces droits_ ». Et conformément à la loi du Mississippi, Dean et Castiel étaient des criminels parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

« - Allez, je veux l'entendre, insista Balthazar.

\- C'était stupide et ça n'arrivera plus, tu as ma parole, marmonna Dean en baissant les yeux avant de les relever pour prononcer la phrase suivante. Et sache que je ne ferai jamais consciemment quelque chose qui mette la vie de Cas en danger.

Le visage du frère de Castiel s'éclaira d'un sourire et il tendit la main pour serrer brièvement l'épaule de Dean et quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était plus chaleureuse.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer, Dean. Cassie a aussi sa part de responsabilité. Ainsi que les hormones des adolescents.

\- Tu as également ma parole, dit Castiel solennellement. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te montrer à quel point je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est produit, Balthazar.

Balthazar croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu feras la lessive, le ménage et la vaisselle pendant deux mois. Ca devrait suffire à exprimer combien tu es désolé. Et tu es aussi privé de sortie pendant un mois. Ce qui signifie aussi pas de Winchester ici pendant quatre semaines, à partir de maintenant. »

Castiel baissa la tête, acceptant la punition de son frère sans rien dire, et Dean se leva, aussitôt imité par Sam. Il savait que Balthazar avait raison et, par conséquent, lui aussi acceptait la sanction sans discuter. Parce qu'en interdisant à Castiel de le recevoir chez lui, Dean était aussi puni. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait complètement rompu le lien qu'il partageait avec John, ne plus avoir le refuge qu'offrait la maison des Novak était terrible.

« - Au revoir Cas, dit Dean.

Il était conscient que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux à présent et l'idée d'embrasser Castiel devant tout le monde le gênait terriblement. Alors il se contenta de lui adresser un petit signe de la main auquel Castiel répondit par un sourire avant de déclarer de sa voix grave :

\- Au revoir Dean. Au revoir Sam. »

Balthazar leur adressa un signe de tête et Gabriel leur fit un clin d'œil en buvant une gorgée de la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait dans la main. Dean résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue et il prit la direction de la porte, Sam sur ses talons.

Dean referma la porte alors que Balthazar ordonnait à ses frères de retourner se coucher et il frissonna dans l'air extérieur. Sam frotta ses bras pour se réchauffer et tout deux se mirent en marche vers leur quartier en longeant les habitations silencieuses et plongées dans l'obscurité. Après quelques minutes, Dean enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et Sam brisa le silence de la nuit :

« - Dean ? Ce gars – Balthazar -, il a raison tu sais. Castiel et toi devez être plus prudents. Il y a des gens ici qui vous feraient du mal ou qui vous tueraient s'ils savaient pour vous. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Dean regarda son petit frère.

Sous ses cheveux longs, ses sourcils étaient froncés et un pli soucieux barrait son front. Il ne ressemblait pas à un enfant en cet instant, un air de fatigue et de tristesse indescriptible s'inscrivant sur son visage et dans son corps.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement, Sammy, répondit Dean d'un ton léger pour rassurer son frère.

Mais l'expression de Sam lui indiqua que cela ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Je sais que tu as déjà promis à Balthazar que tu seras plus prudent mais je veux que tu me le promette, à moi. S'il te plaît, Dean.

Dean hocha la tête et donna un coup d'épaule à Sam, le faisant tituber pendant une demi seconde.

\- Je te le promets, dit-il gravement. Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit – et ça comprend papa – à propos de…

\- Destiel ? le coupa Sam.

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère, qui avait un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, et leva un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Quoi ? Tu préfères Cas-Dean ? » répondit Sam avant d'éclater de rire.

Et Dean ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frère quand il riait comme cela. Alors il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'attraper son frère et de lui coincer la tête sous son bras, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en essayant de ne pas sourire.

Le malheur pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

* * *

 **Note.**

Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre des aventures de Dean, en espérant que vous avez autant pris de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et autres témoignages d'affection pour cette fiction, qui touchera à sa fin dans cinq chapitres. Mais n'ayez crainte, Dean vivra encore de nombreuses péripéties avant l'ultime chapitre. Je vous souhaite le meilleur jusqu'à la semaine prochaine !


	11. Chapitre XI

_Family don't end with blood, boy !_

.

.

.

 **Chapitre XI.**

Dean leva son poing fermé et frappa contre la porte de la maison des Novak, Sam tenant le parapluie ouvert aux dessus d'eux pour les empêcher d'être trempés jusqu'aux os. Et tandis que ses phalanges heurtaient le panneau de bois, Dean priait silencieusement pour que Castiel soit là parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui.

L'ambiance glaciale qui régnait entre les murs de la maison des Winchesters depuis le soir où Dean et John s'étaient disputés n'avait rien à voir avec la pluie d'hiver qui tombait dehors. Cette nuit là, Dean et Sam étaient rentrés chez eux sur la pointe des pieds, les muscles tendus et les sens en alerte, s'attendant à voir leur père surgir d'un coin obscur pour leur donner la correction de leur vie. Et pourtant, il s'était avéré que John était déjà au lit, et les deux frères étaient montés se coucher, chuchotant longtemps dans le noir en se demandant ce que John avait bien pu manigancer comme vengeance tordue pour le lendemain.

Et pourtant, les cris et les coups n'étaient jamais venus.

John se contentait d'ignorer Dean et quand il devait lui parler, il s'adressait à lui comme s'il n'était qu'un voisin de palier ou le baby-sitter de Sam. Dean était habitué à l'absence de marques d'affection et d'attention de son père mais ce qui était vraiment étrange était l'absence de critiques et de remarques négatives de sa part. Pourtant, cette indifférence n'était pas ce qui blessait le plus Dean. Ce qui le blessait le plus était que, depuis leur dispute, John passait de plus en plus de temps avec Sam, et Dean avait la désagréable sensation qu'il essayait de le séparer de son frère.

Ca faisait plus mal que tout le reste d'imaginer que Sam pourrait lui tourner complètement le dos. Et il y avait aussi la peur qu'il ne raconte à John ce qui se passait entre Castiel et lui, galvanisé par l'attention de son père à son égard.

 _Non._

C'était exactement ce que John voulait en les éloignant : que Dean et Sam commencent à se méfier l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ne devenir que des étrangers. Dean ne le laisserait pas faire cela. Il avait confiance en Sam et il savait qu'il ne dirait rien.

Du perron de la maison des Novak, Dean entendit la voix étouffée de Castiel leur crier d'entrer, à peine perceptible à travers le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le parapluie. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et poussa la porte pour se réfugier dans la chaleur de l'entrée, accueillit par les odeurs de pâtisseries chaudes et de bois qu'il considérait maintenant comme le parfum de son foyer.

Parce que la maison des Novak était le seul endroit au monde où il pouvait être vraiment lui même, sans cacher sa relation avec Castiel. Cela leur valait évidemment des plaisanteries bon enfant de la part de leurs frères, qui faisaient semblant de vomir s'ils les voyaient dans une de leurs rares démonstrations publiques de tendresse ou qui faisaient des sous-entendus sexuels. Dean grognait et levait les yeux au plafond pour faire bonne mesure mais, au fond, il appréciait que sa relation avec Castiel ne soit pas un tabou, accepté mais passé sous silence.

Les deux frères enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux mouillés, avant de les ranger à leurs places respectives. De là où il était, Dean voyait les cheveux noirs de Castiel qui dépassait du dossier du canapé et cela le fit sourire. Il s'avança vers son petit-ami, qui était assis en tailleur et qui paraissait absorbé par le livre qu'il tenait posé en équilibre entre ses jambes croisés, et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux

« - Salut, Cas, marmonna-t-il.

Castiel posa son livre avec un sourire et Sam l'attrapa aussitôt, pour le feuilleter d'un air appréciateur, avant de déclarer :

\- Tu lis _Des Souris et des Hommes_? C'est un livre vraiment très intéressant.. Tu as noté la façon dont il montre l'impossibilité du rêve américain ? Ou la nature prédatrice de l'existence humaine ?

Castiel acquiesça et répondit gravement :

\- Je me demandais si on pouvait voir la ferme de George et Lennie comme une métaphore du rêve américain. Parce que, évidemment, elle représente la possibilité de liberté, d'autosuffisance et de protection contre la cruauté du monde.

Dean leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire et marmonna avec affection, pour lui même :

\- Je suis entouré d'intellos… »

Sam ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, précédant de peu l'apparition de Gabriel, qui tenait dans sa main un paquet d'Oreos ouvert et affichait son sempiternel sourire malicieux. Dean lui lança un regard soupçonneux, devinant que Gabriel préparait quelque chose, et décidant de rester sur ses gardes.

« - Comment va le garçon le plus mignon du monde ? s'exclama le frère de Castiel.

\- Bien, merci de me poser la question, répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

Gabriel éclata de rire.

\- Non, pas toi Dean. Je parlais à ton petit frère.

Sam leva les yeux au plafond, puis se tourna vers Dean et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, avant de lui dire d'un ton accusateur :

\- Tu as dit qu'il ne serait pas là. »

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas menti, il pensait réellement que Gabriel serait à l'université à cette heure de l'après-midi. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il était venu chez Castiel en début d'après-midi et non plus tard dans la soirée.

« - Awwww, tu es toujours fâché contre moi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? demanda Gabriel à Sam avec une fausse moue triste.

\- Tu es sorti de nulle part avec un masque de clown sur le visage ! s'offusqua Sam. J'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque. D'ailleurs, comment tu as su que j'avais la phobie des clowns ?

Dean se racla la gorge et dit en se frottant la nuque, détournant le regard :

\- Je l'ai peut être mentionné dans une conversation.

Sam le fusilla du regard et s'exclama d'un ton outré :

\- Dean !

Gabriel s'avança lentement vers Sam, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage qui aurait pu le mordre à tout moment.

\- Je promets que je ne te jouerai plus de tour, mon chou. Et en gage de ma bonne foi, je t'offre ces Oreos », déclara Gabriel d'une façon qui paraissait si sincère que Dean aurait pu le croire s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

Sam hésita quelques secondes, contemplait Gabriel d'une façon si intense que Dean pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Et finalement, la gentillesse de son frère et sa volonté de voir la bonté en chacun prirent le dessus et il déclara prudemment :

« - Je crois que je peux te donner une autre chance. »

Il prit le paquet d'Oreos au moment même où Dean mettait le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas dans la proposition de Gabriel : jamais il ne donnerait ses sucreries si ce n'était pas pour piéger quelqu'un. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour avertir Sam, mais son frère avait prit le paquet des mains de Gabriel et mâchait déjà un biscuit.

« - Ces Oreos ont goût de… déclara-t-il en se figeant et en faisant une grimace de dégoût. Dentifrice. Je vais te tuer, Gabriel ! »

Sam bondit pour attraper Gabriel et lui faire payer son affront, mais le frère de Castiel fut plus rapide que lui et se sauva par la porte qui menait au jardin, en riant à gorge déployée. Sam poussa un cri de fureur et sortit à sa suite, évitant de justesse de rentrer dans le coin de la porte quand il dérapa sur le sol.

« - Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait les suivre pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas ? demanda Castiel, en esquissant un mouvement pour se lever du canapé.

Dean haussa les épaules et Castiel se laissa retomber sur le sofa, où Dean le rejoignit.

\- On pourrait, dit-il. Mais on pourrait aussi profiter d'un moment d'intimité et de calme pendant que Sammy essaye d'assassiner Gabriel. Tu sais que c'est impossible d'être tranquilles si ton frère n'est pas occupé à quelque chose. Je le tolère plus ou moins ces derniers temps mais il ne la ferme jamais. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas mais laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean avec un soupir de contentement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, écoutant les cris de leurs frères qui provenaient du jardin. Un sourire étirait les lèvres de Dean, qui peinait toujours à réaliser qu'il avait le droit au bonheur de pouvoir toucher Castiel et qu'il n'avait pas à se cacher pour le faire, même si c'était juste entre les murs de la maison des Novaks.

Alors qu'il cherchait des yeux la télécommande pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un programme qu'ils pourraient regarder, les yeux de Dean tombèrent sur une brochure pour l'université d'état du Mississippi, déposée sur la table basse. Et il se souvint qu'il était venu pour savoir comment s'était passée l'excursion de Castiel aux portes ouvertes de ce qui serait certainement son futur lieu d'études, la veille.

« - Comment s'est passée ta visite à l'université ? demanda-t-il doucement. J'aurais voulu être là mais mon père avait besoin de moi à la maison.

Castiel ôta sa tête de son épaule avant de se lancer dans le plus long et enthousiaste monologue que Dean ne l'avait jamais entendu faire.

\- C'était très intéressant. Leur programme de biologie est fascinant. Il est même possible de suivre un cours appelé « Génétique, évolution et écologie » et il y a un nombre impressionnant de laboratoires. Et leur bibliothèque universitaire est immense et silencieuse et je n'ai pas vu un seul couple en train de s'embrasser entre les rayonnages. Ils proposent aussi une quantité astronomique de clubs. J'ai même vu une affiche pour un club d'ornithologie ! J'ai toujours voulu faire partie de ce genre de club mais notre école n'en a pas. J'ai tellement hâte d'aller là-bas ! Même les étudiants sont intéressants et amicaux. Le garçon qui nous faisait faire le tour du campus nous a présenté à quelques uns de ses amis et, avec l'un d'eux, j'ai eu une conversation extrêmement enrichissante sur le système de communication des abeilles. Il m'a même donné son numéro de téléphone en me disant de lui envoyer un message s'il me prenait l'envie de faire une partie de jambes en l'air. Drôle de façon de me proposer une séance de sport... »

Dean serra les poings, en songeant qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que ce genre de choses arrive, parce que Castiel était extraordinairement intelligent et plaisant pour les yeux, et qu'un autre garçon que lui allait forcement finir par le remarquer. L'université était un vivier de personnes comme son petit-ami et Castiel y rencontrerait forcement quelqu'un de mieux que lui. Et un jour, Dean recevrait une lettre de son petit-ami qui lui expliquerait qu'il préférait rompre mais que ce n'était pas la faute de Dean. _Conneries_.

« - Tu réalises que « faire une partie de jambes en l'air » est un euphémisme pour parler de sexe, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dean avec un soupir.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Cela expliquerait pourquoi il m'a fait un clin d'œil quand j'ai dit que ce serait un plaisir. »

Ne voulant pas gâcher la joie manifeste de Castiel, Dean décida de se réfugier dans la cuisine quelques minutes, juste le temps de se composer une façade heureuse et d'enfouir sa peine au fond de ses pensées :

« - J'ai envie d'un verre d'eau », déclara-t-il en se levant.

Une fois dans le secret de la cuisine, Dean s'autorisa à laisser tomber son masque. Il s'appuya sur le marbre froid du comptoir, ferma les yeux et respira profondément, les poings fermés. Après quelques secondes de silence seulement troublé par le bruit de sa propre respiration, il entendit la voix de Castiel s'élever dans son dos, teintée de tristesse :

« - Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi à cause de ce que j'ai dit à ce garçon ? Parce que je croyais qu'il voulait juste qu'on fasse du sport ensemble. »

Dean se retourna pour découvrir son petit-ami, qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, éclairé par la lumière sale que les nuages gris de pluie laissaient passer à travers les fenêtres.

« - Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Cas, soupira Dean.

\- Tu joues avec ton amulette », répondit Castiel.

Dean baissa les yeux pour découvrir qu'il avait inconsciemment enroulé ses doigts autour de son amulette. Il les ôta vivement, comme si l'accessoire était soudain devenu brûlant, et affirma, bien décidé à ne pas gâcher la joie de Castiel :

« - Ce n'est rien.

\- Dean », répondit simplement Castiel avec douceur.

Il arrivait toujours à faire sauter le cadenas du coffre dans lequel Dean cachait aux autres ses angoisses et ses tourmentes. Du bout des doigts, avec des combinaisons de mots ou en le dynamitant avec des émotions, il parvenait toujours à ses fins.

Dean croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se frotta la nuque en détournant le regard, avant de répondre, dans un murmure à peine perceptible :

« - Je suis vraiment content que tu ais trouvé le lieu où tu te sentes bien. Tu mérites ça. Tu mérites tellement mieux que cette ville pourrie. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai peur que tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux que moi à l'université. Quelqu'un avec plus d'ambition, qui aime les activités d'intellos autant que toi et qui peut parler de science avec toi pendant des heures. Le campus sera plein de mecs sexys plus intelligents que moi et j'ai peur qu'un jour, tu réalises que tu peux avoir tellement mieux que moi et que tu décides juste de… D'aller boire un verre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pour de vrai.

Castiel s'avança lentement vers Dean et posa sa main sur sa joue, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute, je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne regarderai pas d'autres garçons ou je n'apprécierai pas leur compagnie parce que cela serait te mentir et que je ne veux pas te mentir. Mais il y a quelque chose dont je suis certain : je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre mais cela ne changera pas le fait que c'est toi mon âme sœur. Je sais que tu ne crois pas à toutes ces « conneries romantiques » mais le lien que l'on partage est si profond qu'il en restera toujours une trace en moi et que cette trace te réclamera toujours. »

Dean resta silencieux car il ne savait pas quoi répondre, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait de ses émotions. Il opta donc pour sa fuite habituelle et plaisanta, brisant la tension du moment :

« - C'était un grand moment d'émotion digne d'une comédie à l'eau de rose, Cas, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Va te faire foutre, Dean Winchester, bougonna Castiel en ôtant sa main de sa joue.

\- Si c'est avec toi, ça me va comme plan », répondit Dean avec un clin d'œil.

Les joues de Castiel devinrent écarlates et il détourna timidement les yeux, ce qui fit tendrement sourire Dean. Il attrapa son petit-ami par la taille et prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Puis Dean embrassa Castiel, mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure et resserrant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

Il espérait que cela remplacerait les mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire à Castiel.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Castiel grogna et prit le visage de Dean entre ses mains pour le ramener près du sien et posa plusieurs baisers chastes contre ses lèvres, son sourire l'empêchant d'embrasser Dean correctement. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient s'en préoccuper.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge dans leurs dos et Dean s'écarta vivement de Castiel en rougissant, horriblement gêné d'avoir été vu dans un de ses moments de tendresse. Castiel, lui, paraissait plus agacé que honteux et foudroyait du regard son frère, qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et les cheveux en bataille.

« - Ne faites pas attention à moi, déclara Gabriel. J'aime regarder.

\- Où est mon frère, Gabriel ? répondit Dean avec mauvaise humeur.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Je lui ai dit d'allumer la télé et de m'attendre dans le salon. Comme je ne vous voyais nulle part et que vous étiez trop silencieux, je savais que vous étiez occupés à partager un moment… Privé. Et je ne voulais pas que cette pauvre petite chose soit traumatisée. »

L'absence de sourire sur le visage de Gabriel fit réaliser à Dean que ce n'était pas une raillerie de plus, qu'il veillait sur Sam, même s'il était particulièrement agaçant avec lui. Un élan de sympathie pour Gabriel le traversa et il se serait certainement lancé dans une accolade embarrassante si la voix de Sam ne s'était pas élevée du salon au même moment, disant :

« - Les gars, ils rediffusent _Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand_ ! C'est un classique ! »

Castiel prit la direction du salon, aussitôt suivi par Dean et Gabriel, qui attrapa un paquet de chips au passage. Dean se laissa tomber à côté de Sam, sur le canapé, et Castiel prit place de l'autre côté, son épaule contre celle de Dean bien qu'il y eut encore de la place de son côté. Quant à Gabriel, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du côté Sam, après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux au passage, récoltant un coup de coude.

« - Aïe ! Tu viens sûrement de me casser une côte, protesta Gabriel en se massant l'endroit où Sam l'avait touché.

\- Ne commence pas Gabriel, le réprimanda Castiel tandis que Sam levait les yeux au plafond.

\- Il m'a frappé !

\- Tu l'avais mérité, répondit Castiel alors que le film commençait.

\- Comment oses-tu me trahir de cette façon, O mon frère ? s'offusqua théâtralement Gabriel. Moi qui t'ai élevé, moi qui …

\- La ferme Gabriel !» l'interrompirent en chœur Castiel, Sam et Dean.

Gabriel se tut et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur, mâchant ses chips en prenant bien soin de mastiquer la bouche ouverte pour se venger. Et, alors que Castiel se blottissait discrètement contre lui, Dean commença à sourire pour lui même.

Peut être que les Novak étaient vraiment des anges après tout, parce que leur maison était définitivement le paradis dont Dean avait toujours rêvé.

* * *

 **Note.**

Nouveau chapitre, qui ne fait pas grandement avancer l'intrigue certes, mais Dean méritait une petite pause avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent dès le prochain chapitre. Je vous remercie pour les reviews et les vues, j'en ai déjà plus de 3 000 depuis le début de cette fiction, vous me faites sourire à chaque fois que je regarde mes statistiques ! je vous souhaite le meilleur jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude.


	12. Chapitre XII

_Well Dad's an ass, he never should have said anything, you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids._

.

.

.

 **Chapitre XII.**

Le 7 février 1991, deux jeunes femmes furent prises à parti à Jackson, Mississippi, et frappées à mort parce qu'elles avaient commis le seul crime de se tenir la main mais la plupart des journaux télévisés locaux préférèrent diffuser un reportage sur le festival de l'artisanat organisé par l'état. Alors même que la police essayait d'identifier les victimes défigurées, Dean regardait distraitement l'écran de sa télévision, où un petit homme racontait comment la couleur des Magnolia Grandiflora influençait sa peinture, l'esprit embrumé par quelques bières et par la caresse des doigts de Castiel sur la paume de sa main.

S'ils avaient passé la première heure de leur soirée à regarder anxieusement la porte d'entrée et à tendre l'oreille pour guetter le bruit de pas dans l'allée, Dean et Castiel étaient maintenant détendus, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le vieux canapé du salon des Winchester. La pluie battait les carreaux avec force, couvrant presque la voix du reporter qui souriait à la caméra sur l'écran, et berçait Dean. La seule chose qui le tenait éveillé était la peur de s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule de Castiel et sa main dans la sienne, et d'être surpris par John dans cette position.

A l'étage, Sam lisait un livre dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dean, mais il valait mieux ne pas compter sur lui pour réagir si John rentrait plus tôt que prévu. Quand Sammy ouvrait un roman, il fallait presque le lui arracher des mains pour le tirer du monde où il se trouvait.

A onze heures, il faudrait briser le silence confortable et reconduire Castiel chez lui, pour que John ne trouve en rentrant que ses deux fils couchés, comme une image d'Epinal montrant des enfants sages. Envolés les bouteilles de bière vides sur la table basse du salon et envolés les doigts de Castiel dans la main de Dean.

Dean bailla et ôta ses pieds de la table basse, pour pouvoir se pencher et attraper une bouteille de bière décapsulée, encore à moitié pleine.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna Castiel quand il sentit Dean bouger.

\- J'ai soif », répondit-il en tendant la main vers la bouteille.

Dean était sur le point de saisir sa boisson quand Castiel se détendit soudain brusquement, ses doigts se refermant autour de la bouteille et la mettant hors de sa portée avant même que Dean n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait.

« - Si tu la veux, embrasse moi », déclara Castiel avec un sourire joueur.

Un sourire semblable sur les lèvres, Dean se pencha par dessus son petit-ami pour attraper la bouteille mais Castiel avait anticipé l'attaque. Il recula à l'autre bout du canapé tout en éclatant de rire devant l'expression de frustration qui se grava sur le visage de Dean quand sa main se referma sur le vide. C'était un rire bruyant et dénué de la retenue qui était propre à Castiel et cela fit réaliser à Dean que son petit-ami était probablement lèchement éméché.

Dean se tourna pour poser ses genoux des deux côtés des hanches de Castiel et tenter de se rapprocher de sa bouteille. Il écopa de quelques coups quand Castiel essaya de le repousser, sa main tendue au dessus de l'accoudoir du canapé, et il réfléchissait à une nouvelle stratégie quand, soudain, il entendit la bouteille heurter le bois du guéridon à côté de l'accoudoir. Une seconde plus tard, les deux bras de Castiel étaient autour de sa nuque, l'attirant vers lui et faisant perdre l'équilibre à Dean, qui manqua de s'écrouler sur son petit-ami.

Il se retrouva alors à quelques centimètres du visage de Castiel et son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Il avait cru qu'il finirait par s'habituer à la vue de Castiel, mais il ne se lassait jamais de le regarder, captivé par toutes les nuances de couleur et les angles de son visage.

« - Tu es tellement beau, murmura Dean avec fascination. Et tu ne le sais même pas. Dieu merci, tu ne le sais même pas. Sinon, tu ne serais pas avec moi. »

Castiel attrapa son amulette et s'en servit pour attirer Dean vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent, avant de l'embrasser. Un court baiser, juste un effleurement des lèvres, auquel Dean répondit de la même façon.

Quelque part dans la maison, Dean entendit une porte qui s'ouvrait et il tendit l'oreille quelques secondes, prêt à se séparer de Castiel s'il entendait les pas de son frère qui descendait l'escalier. Mais il n'entendit rien et en conclut que Sam devait simplement se rendre aux toilettes.

« - C'était moi qui devait t'embrasser, idiot, déclara alors Dean avec un sourire si grand qu'il lui faisait mal aux lèvres. Tu ne respectes même pas tes propres règles.

Castiel sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois, juste avant qu'une voix ne s'élève dans la pièce.

\- Dean ? »

Le cœur de Dean se transforma en plomb et tomba quelque part dans son estomac, quand il entendit la voix de son père prononcer son prénom. Il releva la tête si rapidement que son cou craqua et il eut le temps de voir l'expression de stupeur sur le visage de John, qui se tenait debout devant la porte d'entrée, avant que la colère ne s'inscrive sur ses traits.

La pluie s'était arrêtée, tout comme le temps.

Le silence était assourdissant et les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Dean, formant un amas de mots et d'images qui le paralysait. Il ne réalisa même pas immédiatement que John s'avançait à grandes enjambées vers le canapé et ne sortit de son immobilisme que lorsque John hurla d'une voix étranglée par la rage :

« - Espèce de petit enfoiré ! »

Dean bondit sur ses pieds pour faire barrière entre Castiel et son père. Il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de raisonner John et donner à son petit-ami le temps de partir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un son, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, la main de son père enroulée dans le col de son T-shirt le maintenant contre la paroi avec force.

La violence du choc fit danser des lumières devant ses yeux et Dean serra les dents pour retenir une exclamation de douleur.

« - Espèce de petit enfoiré ! » criait John sans discontinuer, son haleine brûlante caressant le visage de Dean.

Mais Dean entendait à peine ce que lui disait John car, par dessus son épaule, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette de Sammy, qui se trouvait en bas de l'escalier dans son pyjama et les regardait, pétrifié.

Dean vit son livre glisser du bout de ses doigts et s'écraser sur le sol, le bruit de sa chute couvert par les vociférations de John. Dean pria pour que Sam ne dise rien, pour qu'il retourne se mettre à l'abri dans sa chambre, pour qu'il n'attire pas l'attention sur lui. Il se fichait que John ne lui fasse heurter le mur comme s'il voulait lui décoller le cerveau et ne le secoue comme un pommier, tant que son attention et sa fureur était complètement focalisée sur lui.

« - Comment oses-tu salir le nom des Winchester ? » beugla John.

Il leva le poing pour frapper Dean et celui-ci se préparait à recevoir le coup quand il vit la main fermée de son père se figer en l'air. Avec horreur, il réalisa que Sam s'était accroché au bras de John pour essayer de l'arrêter.

« - Non, Sammy ! Non ! » cria Dean en se débattant pour essayer de se mettre entre son frère et son père.

Mais John le plaqua plus fermement contre le mur et envoya Sam balader d'un simple revers de son autre main. Le frère de Dean alla s'écraser sur le sol et John fut libre d'abattre son poing sur le visage de son fils, qui tourna le visage juste à temps pour que les clavicules de John ne lui cassent pas le nez.

Dean sentit le sang chaud et épais couler le long de son menton, avant qu'un éclair de douleur ne traverse sa lèvre meurtrie et n'embue ses yeux. Et soudain, John le lâcha, et Dean, qui se débattait toujours pour essayer de rejoindre Sammy, manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

« - Et toi ! Toi ! grogna John en faisant volte face pour se tourner vers l'endroit où Sam était tombé. C'est toi qui a corrompu mon fils ! Tu vas payer pour ça. Tu vas payer pour avoir osé poser tes sales pattes de pédale sur mon fils. »

Pendant une déroutante fraction de seconde, Dean pensa que John parlait à son frère, avant de réaliser qu'il s'adressait en réalité à Castiel, qu'il n'avait pas vu quitter le canapé pour s'agenouiller à côté de Sammy. Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et était penché sur son poignet, qu'il manipulait avec soin, ce qui faisait grimacer Sam.

John s'avança vers eux, le sang de Dean séchant sur ses phalanges, et Castiel fut sur ses pieds en une seconde, le visage livide mais les poings serrés et le regard étincelant d'une lueur de défi. Sans réfléchir, Dean bondit sur son père et l'encercla de ses bras pour entraver sa marche.

« - Va-t-en Cas ! Maintenant ! ordonna Dean.

\- Non Dean, répondit calmement Castiel. Je refuse de te laisser.

\- S'il te plaît Cas, supplia Dean en tentant de garder sa prise sur son père qui se débattait comme un diable.

\- Non », répéta son petit-ami.

Dean ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand John parvint à se retourner dans ses bras et lui donna un brusque coup de genoux entre les jambes. Dean laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur tandis que des larmes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux et qu'une nausée lui retournait l'estomac. Il se plia en deux pour tenter d'entraver la douleur et John en profita pour s'échapper de son étreinte.

Mais John n'eut que le temps de faire un pas avant que Sam ne se précipite sur lui, étouffant une plainte quant il le heurta de plein fouet pour le déséquilibrer. John s'arrêta net, sans doute plus sous l'effet de la surprise que sous l'effet de la force de son fils, et Sam s'exclama :

« - Courrez ! »

La main de Castiel se referma autour du poignet de Dean et le tira vers la porte, et Dean le suivit, entraîné par sa force et la volonté de mettre le plus de distance possible entre son père et lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sam lutter contre John, qui essayait de l'écarter de son chemin. Puis Castiel ouvrit la porte et le froid qui régnait à l'extérieur lui asséna une gifle qui désorienta Dean pendant quelques instants.

« - Où est Sam ? demanda-t-il juste avant qu'ils ne passent la porte. Je ne pars pas sans lui.

\- Je suis juste derrière vous Dean », lui répondit la voix haletante de son frère.

Alors Dean s'élança dans la nuit, les doigts de Castiel ne relâchant pas une seule seconde leur prise sur son poignet.

Il n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps ils avaient couru, leurs pieds seulement couverts d'une paire de chaussettes heurtant le bitume glacé et trempé des trottoirs. La nuit était silencieuse et la lune éclairait leur chemin d'une lumière blafarde. Quelques chiens aboyèrent sur leur passage et ils durent bifurquer dans une ruelle lorsqu'ils croisèrent une voiture, pour que la façon dont ils étaient vêtus et leur course effrénées n'attirent pas l'attention. Parfois, Dean croyait entendre la voix de John mais il avait trop peur de l'apercevoir s'il se retournait et il opta pour ne pas regarder en arrière.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. Et alors que Dean se pliait en deux pour reprendre sa respiration, il réalisa que Sam n'était pas là. Il n'y avait avec lui que Castiel, qui avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rosies par la course. Son sweat, de travers, dévoilait sur sa clavicule un suçon que Dean lui avait fait quelques heures auparavant et qui prenait déjà des nuances violettes.

« - Où est mon frère ? » demanda Dean à son petit-ami.

Castiel détourna le regard et une bouffée de colère fit monter dangereusement le rythme cardiaque de Dean, lui coupant de nouveau la respiration. Castiel avait su que Sam n'était pas avec eux depuis le moment où ils étaient partis de la maison des Winchester et il n'avait rien dit.

« - Dean… commença doucement Castiel comme s'il parlait à un enfant sur le point de faire un caprice.

\- Où est mon frère ? répéta Dean d'une voix glaciale. Où est Sammy ?

\- Calme toi Dean, s'il te plaît, répondit Castiel en regardant nerveusement les maisons autour d'eux. Sam est resté chez toi pour raisonner ton père. »

Mais Dean était furieux et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se calmer. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Sam avec John, il en voulait à Sam de lui avoir menti en lui disant qu'il les suivait et il en voulait à Castiel de ne rien lui avoir dit.

« - Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! répondit Dean. Il faut que je retourne là-bas ! Je dois retourner chercher Sam. Il va le tuer. Mon père va le tuer.

Dean esquissa le geste de retourner sur ses pas et Castiel attrapa son bras avec tant de force qu'il aurait probablement la marque de ses doigts imprimées sur sa peau le lendemain matin.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, déclara-t-il dans un grognement. Ton frère m'a fait promettre de te mettre en lieu sûr quand je regardais son poignet. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas te laisser retourner le chercher.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? s'offusqua Dean. C'est un gamin, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait !

\- Sam n'est plus un enfant, que tu le veuilles ou non, et il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, lui répondit Castiel en le fixant de ses yeux bleus. Et je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre pour toi, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'entraîner Sam dans tes problèmes juste pour l'avoir près de toi. Parce que je sais à quoi tu penses maintenant. Tu penses à t'enfuir avec Sam, à l'emmener loin de ton père. Tu te dis que tu travailleras au noir pour gagner un peu d'argent, suffisamment pour le nourrire et payer l'hôtel pendant qu'il ira à l'école. Tu te dis que vous resterez cachés jusqu'à ce que vous soyez majeurs et que tout ira beaucoup mieux. Mais ce n'est pas une vie pour ton frère, Dean. Et tu le sais. »

Dean sentit une boule opaque se former dans sa gorge et il focalisa son attention sur le sol, refusant de regarder Castiel plus longtemps. Il savait tout ça. Il savait tout ça et ça lui faisait mal. Parce que s'il n'avait plus ce mirage au milieu du désert de sa vie, il n'avait plus de but vers lequel marcher, plus d'espoir.

Les doigts de Castiel effleurèrent tendrement son menton, forçant Dean à relever la tête, avant de dire que son petit-ami ne lui dise d'une voix soudainement douce :

« - Regarde moi, Dean, s'il te plaît. Tu vas venir chez moi et tu vas laisser passer quelques jours avant de prendre une décision sur ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Et Sam viendra te voir dès qu'il le pourra, j'en suis sûr. »

Dean devait admettre que Castiel avait raison. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir, de comparer plusieurs options, et si celle de la fuite était la plus tentante, il ne devait pas y céder dans la précipitation. Il devait aussi penser à Sam. Alors Dean abdiqua, sentant soudain la fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules, écraser chacun de ses muscles et endormir toute once d'énergie en lui. Il répondit dans un murmure :

« - Ok. »

Après une marche que Dean trouva excessivement longue, frissonnant dans sa légère chemise et le dessous de ses pieds probablement brûlé par le bitume, les deux garçons aperçurent enfin la maison des Novak, abritée par le feuillage naissant des arbres du jardin. Une lampe était encore allumée dans le salon et éclaboussait la pelouse d'une lumière chaude, filtrée par les rideaux. Et alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée, les notes d'une chanson d'Elvis Presley atteignirent leurs oreilles et la silhouette de Gabriel se déhanchant dans le salon devint visible, ombre mouvante se découpant sur les voilages blancs.

Castiel poussa la porte et rentra chez lui, suivit de Dean, qui accueillit la chaleur du chauffage avec un soupir de soulagement. A quelques pas d'eux, dans le salon, Gabriel se retourna pour leur faire face, seulement vêtu de sa robe de chambre et tenant la télécommande devant sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'un micro. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage ensanglanté de Dean et il cessa aussitôt de chanter, avant de baisser le son de la chaîne hi-fi avec la télécommande et de se diriger vers eux.

« - Dean-o ? Cassie ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Dean se contenta de grogner et de se laisser tomber sur la canapé, avant de poser son front sur ses deux mains et de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de raviver le souvenir de ce qui venait de lui arriver le contant à Gabriel. Derrière lui, Castiel commença à raconter à son frère les événements de la soirée, son récit entrecoupés par les jurons de Gabriel. Mais Dean les entendait plus qu'il ne les écoutait, toutes ses pensées étant dirigées vers Sammy.

Après un moment, le téléphone sonna, interrompant les pensées de Dean, et il entendit Gabriel décrocher et prononcer quelques mots d'une voix inquiète qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, avant qu'il ne se jette un regard à Dean, un air grave sur le visage qui contrastait avec l'allure comique que lui donnait sa robe de chambre qui laissait apercevoir son torse. Puis Gabriel lui tendit le téléphone en disant simplement « Sam ». Le cœur de Dean bondit dans sa poitrine, tapant contre ses côtes comme un oiseau essayant de s'échapper de sa cage, et il porta le combiné à son oreille, redoutant ce qu'il allait entendre.

« - Oh Seigneur, merci, murmura la voix lointaine de son frère avec un soulagement palpable. J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas encore chez les Novak.

\- Sam ? Sammy ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La voix de son frère était fatiguée et enrouée quand il répondit :

\- Je suis à l'hôpital Dean. Il faut que tu viennes, s'il te plaît. Maintenant. »

Le cœur de Dean s'immobilisa soudain et il pressa le téléphone contre son oreille avec force, ses doigts crispés contre le plastique froid de l'objet. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il avait la sensation qu'il peinait à respirer et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude.

« - Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ? Si c'est lui qui t'a envoyé là-bas, je vais le tuer ! s'exclama Dean.

\- Je vais bien, Dean. C'est Papa… Il… J'ai voulu le retenir mais il n'écoutait rien. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il allait te tuer. Il… Il a pris la voiture. J'ai voulu le raisonner mais je ne sais même pas s'il m'entendait. Il est parti et… Et j'ai entendu un grand bruit et… Il n'a même pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de la rue, Dean. Il était si furieux qu'il a coupé une priorité au moment où un Pick Up arrivait. Les pompiers… Les pompiers l'ont emmené à l'hôpital et ils m'ont dit de te prévenir. Dean… Il y avait du sang partout. Et Papa... Papa… Viens, s'il te plaît.

Il n'y avait pas de panique dans sa voix, juste un tremblement qui indiquait à Dean qu'il devait retenir ses larmes et Dean répondit de la façon la plus rassurante possible, en se levant du canapé :

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Et Sammy ? Ca va aller, d'accord ? Tout va s'arranger. »

Dean aurait tellement voulu le croire.

* * *

 **Note.**

Et voilà la fin d'un chapitre plein de rebondissements ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui sont toujours très appréciées (même les plus courtes), pour les ajouts en followers/favorites, et tout simplement de me lire. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre (sans compter l'épilogue, bien sur).


	13. Chapitre XIII

_All I'm sayin', Sammy, all I'm sayin' is you're my weak spot._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre XIII.**

Dean serrait les dents, le bip-bip régulier et mécanique de la machine qui indiquait que le rythme cardiaque de John Winchester était normal lui faisant l'effet du bruit d'une craie sur un tableau noir.

Le pire n'était pas l'odeur de désinfectant qui semblait émaner de chaque objet de la chambre, ou la lumière trop blanche qui se dégageait du néon au dessus du lit de John Winchester, ou même la vue des tuyaux qui reliaient son père aux machines qui soulageaient sa douleur. Non, le pire était le silence assourdissant qui régnait dans la pièce et qui donnait à Dean l'envie de sortir de l'hôpital en courant pour noyer l'écho de ses pensées dans le bruit de la rue. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou s'il restait dans la chambre de John, assis sur une chaise inconfortable.

Castiel et Gabriel lui avaient bien proposé de rester à ses côtés après l'avoir déposé devant les grandes portes vitrées de l'hôpital mais Dean avait décliné la proposition. Et maintenant, au lieu de pouvoir serrer la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne, il devait se contenter de serrer ses propres mains l'une dans l'autre, à en faire craquer ses os. Il aurait voulu pleurer pour alléger le poids qui lui faisait courber les épaules, mais ses yeux étaient secs et brûlants. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ressentir de la peine devant le visage de son père couvert d'ecchymoses, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était une envie de hurler jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse.

Sur sa gauche, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, Sammy dormait à poings fermés, les larmes ayant tracées des sillons humides sur ses joues. Une ecchymose bleuissait la peau de son avant-bras, probablement laissée là par son père quand il avait tenté de le retenir plus tôt dans la soirée. Ou peut être était-ce Dean quand il l'avait saisi par le poignet pour le serrer dans ses bras à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Ce dont il se souvenait était que les médecins avaient dit que John s'en sortirait, qu'il devait simplement rester quelques jours à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait des côtes cassées et une épaule démise. Ils ressemblaient plus à des acteurs qu'à des docteurs, mais personne ne cria « Coupez ! » quand ils disparurent du champs de vision de Dean. Il se souvenait aussi qu'ils avaient prononcé les mots « chance » et « miracle » en regardant Dean avec des sourires de sympathie qui exhibaient leurs dents trop blanches et impeccablement ordonnées.

Et Dean avait haït le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait entendu ces mots. Haït le petit garçon en lui qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose : que son papa s'en sorte et qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien. Comme quand il n'était pas encore assez grand pour savoir lire et qu'il attendait chaque soir devant le téléphone que John les appelle de sa base militaire pour leur dire qu'il était toujours vivant.

Et aujourd'hui encore, même si Dean voulait voir son père mort, il voulait que son papa s'en sorte. Mais son papa était mort depuis longtemps, depuis cette nuit où l'incendie avait réduit en cendres leur maison et leur bonheur, et son père allait continuer à vivre. Et tous ses sentiments contraires s'embrouillaient dans sa tête, bourdonnant assez fort pour rendre le silence de la chambre assourdissant tandis qu'il fixait la balafre rougeâtre qui filait le long de la mâchoire carrée de John.

Dean porta inconsciemment ses doigts à la coupure similaire qu'il avait sur sa propre mâchoire, si semblable à celle de son père avec lequel il partageait de nombreux traits brusques du visage.

Et c'était peut être la raison pour laquelle John le malmenait tant. Parce qu'il voyait en Dean sa propre réflexion, un homme qu'il ne supportait pas. Un homme qui avait été un soldat vaillant, un père de famille aimant et un mari attentionné et qui n'était plus qu'une ombre. Et quand Dean lui avait tenu tête, le soir où Sam avait découvert son histoire avec Castiel, John l'avait certainement haït encore plus d'avoir le courage de se redresser pour faire face au monde, alors que lui ne pouvait le faire sans l'alcool courant dans ses veines.

Parfois, Dean se demandait si John l'aurait plus aimé s'il avait ressemblé à sa mère, comme Sam. S'il avait eu les fossettes ou la silhouette longiligne des Campbell au lieu des tâches de rousseurs et des épaules carrées des Winchester. Le regard rêveur de Mary Campbell plutôt que la mine renfrognée de John Winchester. Mais finalement, il préférait ne pas connaître la réponse à cette question, qui lui brûlait encore les lèvres alors qu'il regardait John dormir.

Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait lorsque son père reprendrait conscience et la seule raison qui l'empêchait de partir était Sam, qu'il ne voulait pas laisser se réveiller tout seul. Dean lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le ramener chez Castiel, qu'ils n'auraient qu'à dire aux médecins qu'un de leurs oncles venaient les chercher pour qu'ils les laissent partir – ils étaient trop occupés pour leur prêter vraiment attention -, mais il avait vu le regard de Sammy s'attarder sur le corps endormi de leur père. Alors, Dean s'était simplement laissé tomber sur la chaise où il se trouvait encore maintenant, ne voulant pas être celui qui demanderait à Sam de choisir entre son père et son frère.

Ils étaient restés assis en silence dans la chambre, Dean faisant semblant de ne pas voir les larmes que Sam essayait de cacher. Puis, ne supportant plus de rester immobile, Dean était descendu dans le hall, aux distributeurs de boissons, pour acheter un chocolat chaud à son frère, parce que c'était ce que leur donnait toujours Mary quand ils avaient du chagrin. Et lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait trouvé Sam endormi dans son fauteuil.

Dean avait bu le chocolat chaud à petites gorgées, le plastique du gobelet craquant sous ses doigts qui le serrait trop fort. Il s'était brûlé les paumes et la bouche, et il avait pris plaisir à la douleur parce qu'elle l'avait distrait de ses pensées.

« - Dean. »

Dean sursauta, pensant que Sam venait juste d'émerger du sommeil et essayait d'attirer son attention, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la voix de John, que les effets de l'anesthésie rendait plus faible.

« - Je… Je vais réveiller Sammy, répondit Dean dont le cœur battait la chamade car il craignait que son père ne recommence à crier en le voyant.

\- Non. Attends, ordonna John de sa voix pâteuse. Je veux d'abord te parler, à toi. »

 _Espèce de petit enfoiré_ , ajouta une voix qui ressemblait à celle de John dans l'esprit de Dean. Il serra les dents et les poings. C'était le moment où John lui dirait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, qu'il n'était plus son fils et qu'il devait partir le plus loin possible de lui. Le moment où il lui dirait qu'il n'avait plus le droit de s'approcher de Sammy.

Et il était hors de question que Dean renonce à voir son frère. Jamais.

« - Ecoute papa… » commença Dean.

Mais John l'interrompit, ses doigts froids se refermant autour du poignet de son fils comme les serres d'un oiseau de proie. Ses yeux noirs où dansait la colère le fixaient avec intensité mais Dean soutint son regard sans ciller.

« - Non, dit-il d'une voix froide comme la glace. C'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement, fils. Dès que je pourrai tenir un stylo, j'écrirai une lettre à mon vieil ami de régiment, Deacon Kaylor. C'est le directeur de la meilleure école militaire du Mississippi. Ta mère m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais vous envoyer là-bas, Sam et toi, parce qu'elle disait que la vie de militaire n'était pas une bonne vie, mais je crois que je n'ai plus d'autre choix. Donc, tu iras là-bas et tu y resteras jusqu'à ta majorité. Ils t'apprendront comment un vrai homme doit se comporter et tu oublieras ta nouvelle lubie. Parce qu'un vrai homme n'embrasse pas d'autres garçons. Compris ? »

Le cœur de Dean s'emballa brusquement, lui coupant la respiration comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres. John n'avait pas le droit de lui faire cela. Il n'avait pas le droit de le forcer à aller dans une école militaire. Pas le droit.

Dean sentit son estomac se tordre brusquement et une nausée l'envahit.

« - Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix rauque.

A côté de lui, Sam grogna dans son sommeil et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même.

\- La ferme, tu vas réveiller ton frère, répondit John sans élever la voix mais en serrant si fort le poignet de Dean qu'il lui faisait mal. Je peux et je le ferai. Tu oublies que tu es mineur, fils. Et si tu refuses ou que tu te sauves de l'école, je ferai en sorte que tu n'ais plus aucun contact avec Sam. Parce que tant que tu seras… Tant que tu ne seras pas un vrai homme, tu auras une mauvaise influence sur lui. Tu as dit une fois que je n'agissais pas comme un père le devrait, que je ne m'occupais pas de vous. Je vais changer ça, ok ? Donc je ne te demande pas ton avis, fils. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour toi. Mais crois moi, un jour, tu me remercieras. Plus tard, quand tu auras une jolie femme et des enfants. Parce que c'est ce que tu veux au fond de toi, Dean. Je le sais. Je le sais parce que toi et moi avons beaucoup plus en commun que tu ne le crois. Tu n'es pas… Tu n'es pas comme lui. Cet enfoiré de suceur de…

\- Ne parle pas de Cas, de nous, comme ça, le coupa Dean dans un grondement sourd qui tenait plus d'un son canin qu'humain. Ne parle plus jamais de nous comme ça. Si tu avais pris le temps de parler avec Cas, plutôt que de le traiter comme un moins que rien, tu aurais vu à quel point c'est un garçon bien, à quel point il me fait du bien. Alors ne t'avise plus jamais de l'insulter devant moi. Plus jamais. »

John le regarda avec une moue dégoûtée, comme s'il venait de marcher dans un excrément sur le trottoir. Pendant une seconde, Dean pensa qu'il allait se lever du lit en arrachant tous les tuyaux qui étaient reliés à ses membres et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise en mille morceaux, mais John se contenta de répondre d'une voix ferme, comme s'il parlait à un enfant qui faisait un caprice :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en reparlerai pas. En fait, je ne le mentionnerai plus jamais après cette conversation. Parce qu'il n'a jamais existé. Tu m'entends ? Il n'a jamais existé. Et cette règle vaut aussi pour Sam. Et pour toi, bien sur. Toi et lui, c'est terminé. Tu n'auras plus jamais de contact avec ce… Ce garçon. Et quand tu seras à l'école militaire, je demanderai à Deacon de filtrer tes appels et ton courrier. Il éduque ses élèves comme on l'était dans le bon vieux temps. C'est un bon gars, tu verras. Tu apprendras à te servir d'une arme, tu apprendras à courir jusqu'à ce que tes poumons brûlent, à ramper dans la boue et tu apprendras à devenir un homme comme ton père. Tu seras tellement occupé que tu en oublieras ce garçon. Ce sera indolore, Dean. Je te le promets. »

Dean comprit que c'était fini, que John l'avait pris au piège comme un insecte dans une toile d'araignée en se servant de Sam, parce qu'il savait qu'il était sa faiblesse.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui.

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean fut incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il serra les dents pour ne pas vomir et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes avec tant de force qu'il y traça des demi-cercles rouges et douloureux qui lui laisseraient des cicatrices pendant longtemps.

« - Faisons un pacte, déclara Dean d'un ton suppliant qu'il détesta. J'irai à l'école militaire. Je serai le meilleur étudiant qu'ils aient jamais vu. Tu seras fier de moi. Je te le promets. Mais ne m'enlève pas Cas. Je te promets que notre relation restera un secret. Je ne l'amènerai plus jamais à la maison et je ne te parlerai plus jamais de lui. S'il te plait. »

Une expression étrange traversa le visage de John et, pendant un moment, ses traits s'adoucirent. Dean eut la faiblesse de croire qu'il venait peut être d'ouvrir une brèche dans l'esprit de son père dans laquelle il pourrait s'engouffrer pour le faire changer d'avis, mais une seconde plus tard, le visage de John ressemblait de nouveau à un masque de fer et il déclara avec autorité :

« - Assez, Dean. Je n'écouterai pas plus longtemps ces conneries.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le convaincre de ne pas l'éloigner de Castiel, mais la voix endormie et inquiète de son frère le fit sursauter :

\- Dean ? Papa ? dit-il en clignant des yeux et en chassant les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front. Est-ce que vous allez encore vous battre ?

John lâcha aussitôt le poignet de Dean comme s'il était devenu brûlant et répondit d'une voix totalement neutre :

\- Non Sam. Ton frère et moi discutions mais nous avons terminé. N'est-ce pas, Dean ? »

Il fixa Dean d'un regard perçant, ses lèvres s'ouvrant en un sourire satisfait à peine dissimulé qui lui signifiait que la partie était finie pour lui et qu'il l'avait perdue. Dean se mordit la langue avec tant de force qu'il sentit aussitôt le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche et fut envahi par une bouffée de haine si puissante que ses doigts se mirent à trembler avec tant de force qu'il du les enfouir au fond de ses poches.

Son estomac se retourna une nouvelle fois.

« - Oui, répondit-il froidement en détournant le regard.

\- Maintenant, continua John d'un ton léger, je crois que Sam a besoin d'un café. Va en chercher un pour lui à la machine, Dean. Et prends ton temps.

\- Oui. »

Dean tourna le dos à son père, serrant les dents pour réprimer sa nausée de plus en plus importante, et il lui fallut toute son énergie pour ne pas se mettre à courir pour sortir de la chambre de John. Il parvint à garder un visage neutre jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la porte, au moment où John disait à Sam :

« - Approche, fils. Il va y avoir quelques changements dans les prochaines semaines. Laisse moi t'expliquer la nouvelle situation. »

A peine Dean eut-il tiré la porte derrière lui qu'il se précipita vers les toilettes pour y rendre son dîner, ses mains tremblant si violemment qu'il ne parvient pas à fermer le verrou de la cabine.

* * *

 **Note.**

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre final (mais qui sera suivit d'un épilogue, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez encore un peu de lecture devant vous). Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et pour vos reviews, qui sont une sacrée motivation pour moi, je l'avoue. Je vous envoie des ondes positives en attendant dimanche prochain !


	14. Chapitre XIV

_We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted... to say, I'm sorry it ended like this._

.

.

.

 **Chapitre XIV.**

C'est ainsi que l'histoire de Dean avec Castiel allait se terminer : comme elle avait commencée, sous le soleil du Mississippi, avec pour toile de fond les magnolias couverts de fleurs roses.

Les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement tandis que Dean traversait d'un pas lourd l'allée qui menait à la maison des Novak, un sachet en papier à la main. Le soleil couchant transformait le ciel en une palette de couleurs orangées qui baignaient les arbres au feuillage tendre d'une lumière aux reflets d'or. Deux petites filles jouaient au ballon dans le jardin des voisins, les genoux couverts de tâches d'herbe et riant à gorges déployées. Elles saluèrent Dean de la main quand il passa. Dean leur rendit leur signe et elles gloussèrent, ignorant qu'il s'agissait d'un signe d'adieu et non d'une salutation.

Il avait été tellement stupide de croire que sa vie serait différente cette fois-ci, qu'il aurait le droit à une romance comme celle de ses camarades. Après tout, il était un Winchester et les Winchester n'étaient pas faits pour les « _ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_ ». Et il s'en voulait atrocement parce que, égoïstement, il avait entraîné Castiel avec lui dans cette histoire, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle se finirait mal.

Et maintenant, Castiel allait souffrir par sa faute et Dean se détestait de devoir rompre avec lui. Mais si tentant que cela avait pu lui paraître, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas disparaître sans lui donner d'explications. Castiel ne méritait pas ça.

Dean frappa à la porte des Novak, son cœur battant si fort contre ses côtes qu'il résonnait dans ses oreilles comme l'aiguille d'une horloge marquant un compte à rebours.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila Castiel, qui portait un pantalon de pyjama et un vieux sweat-shirt informe. Il ne demanda pas à Dean pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis que John avait eu son accident. Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il avait des cernes sous les yeux et pourquoi il flottait un peu plus qu'avant dans ses vêtements. Il se contenta de poser ses yeux bleus sur lui, avec une tendresse infinie, et une vague d'émotion gigantesque déferla en Dean et noya ses pensées pendant un instant.

Dean entra, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire : _Mon père ne veut plus que je te vois et m'envoie à l'autre bout de l'état, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire, alors je me suis caché pendant des jours avant de trouver le courage de venir te voir. Et si tu avais encore besoin d'une preuve que je ne te mérite pas, alors en voilà une : je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour me faire pardonner de mon silence que de t'amener des donuts._ _Pathétique_.

Mais il dit seulement, tout en lui tendant le sac en papier :

« - Je t'ai pris quelques donuts à la supérette. Tes préférés. Ceux avec des pépites de chocolat. »

 _Tu devrais me détester pour t'avoir laissé dans le silence. Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu me détestais. On se disputerait, tu serais celui qui me quitterait et je n'aurais pas à te briser le cœur en mille morceaux. S'il te plaît, dit moi que tu m'en veux._

Castiel inclina légèrement la tête et le contempla quelques secondes, les yeux plissés comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son esprit. Et parfois, Dean aurait voulu que ce soit possible. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais su manier les mots et qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour exprimer ses émotions. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à dire à Castiel et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire.

 _Cas. Castiel. Je t'aime mais je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire. Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour que tu le comprennes était te laisser manger la dernière part de tourte quand tu la voulais ou te laisser choisir le film sans me battre avec toi pour la télécommande. Emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir parler avec toi de la communication chez les abeilles ou de la mythologie romaine. Veiller à ce que tu ne prennes pas froid en hiver. Te laisser t'asseoir sur le siège passager de l'Impala à la place de Sammy._

Castiel tendit la main pour attraper le sac de donuts, ses doigts se refermant sur le papier en produisant un bruit de froissement, avant de les poser sur un meuble et de répondre en regardant ses pieds :

« - Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me gaver comme une oie, je vais devenir obèse. J'ai déjà pris quelques kilos depuis qu'on est ensemble. »

Aux notes tristes dans la voix de Castiel et à la façon dont sa mâchoire était contractée, Dean comprit que Castiel savait. Evidement. Dean se demanda comment il avait pu croire le contraire. Castiel n'avait pas tous les éléments du puzzle mais il savait ce que Dean s'apprêtait à faire. Il savait toujours ce que Dean pensait, dans les grandes lignes. Il ne lisait peut être pas dans son esprit mais il avait appris à lire dans ses gestes et expressions comme Dean avait appris à lire dans les siens.

 _Je suis tellement désolé, Cas. Si je ne fais pas ce que mon père veut et que je ne quitte pas, il va m'enlever Sam, et Sam a besoin de moi. Toi, je sais que tu t'en sortiras sans moi. Parce que tu es solide comme le roc et que tu es entouré de tes frères qui t'aiment et qui seront là pour te guider et t'aider. Mais si je choisis de rester avec toi, Sam, lui, n'aura personne. Juste mon père. Et je refuse qu'il manipule Sam pour en faire une copie de lui. Est-ce que tu comprends ça, Cas ?_

Dean déglutit, une boule se formant dans sa gorge, et s'approcha de Castiel. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches qu'il connaissait maintenant aussi bien que les siennes et l'attira contre lui, respirant l'odeur de savon qui se dégageait de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

« - Je. M'en. Fiche. Ca te rend confortable, répondit Dean comme s'il n'était pas sur le point de rompre avec lui. Comme un gros oreiller. »

Il se demanda un instant si Castiel pouvait entendre son cœur qui battait la chamade, parce que Dean était terrorisé par ce qui allait immanquablement suivre et qu'il ne faisait que retarder.

« - Hé, la ferme ! protesta Castiel avec un amusement qui sonnait faux en se débattant sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Tu vas devoir m'y obliger », répondit Dean doucement tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Castiel.

Castiel s'immobilisa et les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes. Dean dévorait Castiel des yeux tout en essayant de graver chaque détail de son visage dans sa mémoire.

Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui étaient incapables de rester coiffés plus de cinq minutes. La ligne d'expression entre ses sourcils qui apparaissaient quand Castiel était contrarié ou soucieux et que Dean détestait. Sa mâchoire carrée dont Dean avait exploré chaque centimètre avec ses lèvres. Sa fossette au menton qui était de plus en plus apparente à mesure que les mois passaient et que les traits d'adulte remplaçaient les traits d'enfant sur le visage de Castiel. Ses yeux de la couleur d'un lagon sur lequel le soleil se refléterait pour y créer des oscillations dorées.

 _J'ai tellement peur de finir par oublier tout ça, Cas. Le rythme de ton pas quand tu marches, comme si rien ne pouvait t'arrêter. Cette manie que tu as de croiser les mains sur tes cuisses quand tu t'assois. La malice dans tes yeux quand tu me défies. Le bruit de ton rire. Le goût de tes lèvres. Et tous les autres petits détails qui finiront par disparaître de ma mémoire parce que je ne suis qu'un simple être humain._

Castiel couvrit soudain la distance qui le séparait encore de la bouche de Dean et l'embrassa, doucement et chastement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Ses mains encadraient son visage, délicatement posées le long de sa mâchoire, et Dean dut enfouir ses propres doigts dans le tissu du sweat-shirt de Castiel pour les empêcher de trembler.

Les mots se bousculèrent soudain sur sa langue pour forcer la barrière de ses lèvres et Dean ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder Castiel plus longtemps.

« - Mon père m'a inscrit dans une école militaire de l'autre côté de l'état du Mississippi, Cas. Je pars dans deux jours. Il dit que je t'oublierai là-bas et qu'ils m'apprendront à devenir un homme. Il a fait le nécessaire pour qu'on ne puisse ni se parler, ni s'écrire. Et si je refuse de suivre ses ordres ou que je fais quoi que ce soit pour rentrer en contact avec toi, il m'empêchera de voir Sammy. Et je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Il a besoin de moi. Je voulais te dire tout ça avant, mais je n'arrivais pas à… Je ne voulais pas… Il…

\- Dean », l'interrompit Castiel dans un murmure.

La boule dans la gorge de Dean l'empêchait de respirer et il sentait les larmes brûler le bord de ses yeux clos. Les retenir lui faisait mal mais il savait que pleurer ne ferait que rendre les choses pires et plus douloureuses pour eux deux.

« - Je suis tellement désolé, Cas. »

 _Tu peux hurler sur moi à t'en briser la voix, Cas. Tu peux me frapper jusqu'à ce que tu imprimes la marque de tes poings sur mon corps. Tu peux me dire que tu me détestes, que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, que je ne suis qu'un connard. Mais s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. S'il te plaît, Cas. Je ne le supporterai pas._

« - Dean ? répéta doucement Castiel en frottant un pouce le long de la pommette de Dean.

Dean prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, pour voir Castiel qui l'observait avec l'ombre d'un sourire à peine perceptible, mais bien existant.

\- Tu peux me faire une promesse ? demanda-t-il.

Dean tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser l'intérieur de la paume de Castiel, avant de répondre :

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Cas. Tout.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas les laisser te changer, déclara Castiel en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Parce que tu es un homme droit et qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal en toi. Et un jour, tu seras un amant merveilleux et un père merveilleux, Dean Winchester. Je le sais. Et je veux que tu me promettes de faire attention à toi.

\- Tu me connais, je fais toujours attention à moi, répondit Dean sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais sans parvenir à ôter la tristesse de sa voix.

\- Crétin, marmonna Castiel avec un sourire.

Puis, il ajouta, dans un souffle :

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer. »

Dean le ramena contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, avec tellement de force qu'il s'attendait à ce que Castiel proteste, mais il se contenta de répondre à son étreinte, et Dean enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

« - Toi aussi, Cas, murmura-t-il, sa voix étouffée. »

Ils restèrent un instant blottis l'un contre l'autre, Dean essayant de graver dans sa mémoire la sensation du corps de Castiel contre le sien. Puis il rassembla tout son courage et se recula d'un pas, avant d'enfoncer les mains au fond de ses poches pour résister à la tentation de reprendre Castiel dans ses bras.

Dean renifla tandis que la boule dans sa gorge continuait de grossir et menaçait de lui couper la respiration.

« - Dean ? demanda Castiel.

\- Hum ? répondit Dean qui ne faisait plus confiance à sa voix pour ne pas trembler.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? Avec moi. »

Dean hésita une seconde, songeant que ce serait tellement facile d'accepter la proposition de Castiel et d'aller se glisser sous les draps avec lui, d'oublier le monde une dernière fois. Et il avait tant de fois voulut partager un lit avec Castiel, imaginant leurs jambes entrecroisées et le souffle régulier de Castiel le berçant. Mais il savait aussi que ce serait encore plus difficile et douloureux de quitter Castiel le lendemain matin, s'il cédait à sa proposition. Alors, chaque mot de son mensonge lui écorchant la bouche, il répondit :

« - Non. Je… Je dois rentrer pour m'occuper de Sammy. Le gamin fait des cauchemars depuis l'accident de voiture de mon père.

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends, Dean.

Et il ajouta doucement, avec tant de foi que Dean manqua de le croire pendant une seconde :

\- Un jour, nous aurons le reste de nos vies pour passer nos nuits ensemble. »

Dean sentit les larmes lui humidifier le bord des yeux et la boule opaque dans sa gorge éclata, laissant échapper un sanglot qu'il ne ravala qu'à grand-peine. Il fallait qu'il parte avant qu'il ne commence à pleurer ou qu'il ne change d'avis et décide de choisir Castiel, envers et contre tout.

 _Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, Winchester. C'est ta dernière chance._

Il serra ses poings à s'en faire mal, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes si fort qu'il en garderait les marques pendant plusieurs jours.

 _Dis-lui ! Dis-lui que tu l'aimes ! Il faut qu'il le sache !_

Alors, Dean laissa enfin échapper les mots qui lui brûlaient la bouche, sa voix tremblant tellement qu'il eut du mal à terminer sa phrase :

« - Je t'aime, Cas.

Sans attendre la réponse, ni regarder Castiel, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas. Il avait déjà ouvert le battant quand il entendit la voix de Castiel monter dans son dos, claire et fière :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Dean Winchester. »

Dean referma la porte et laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue pendant qu'il remontait l'allée de la maison des Novak à grand pas, concentrant toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à courir. Et ce ne fut que quand il fut certain que Castiel ne pourrait plus le voir qu'il s'assit sur le bord du trottoir et qu'il laissa échapper les sanglots qui lui déchirèrent la poitrine.

…

Deux jours plus tard, Dean intégrait une nouvelle école dans une autre ville située dans un autre comté de l'état du Mississippi.

* * *

 **Note.**

Techniquement, ceci est le dernier chapitre de la fiction. Mais ne paniquez pas, mes chers lecteurs, la semaine prochaine vient l'épilogue, alors attendez un peu avant de me dire que vous me détestez parce que je sépare Dean et Castiel. En tout cas, merci pour les reviews et merci de me lire. Et en attendant la semaine prochaine, je vous souhaite encore et toujours le meilleur !


	15. Chapitre XV

_We make our own future._

.

.

.

 **Chapitre XV.**

Il était mort.

Droit comme la justice dans son blouson de cuir qui tombait maintenant parfaitement sur ses épaules grâce à l'entraînement militaire et dont il avait remonté le col pour se protéger du vent frais printanier, Dean regardait le cercueil descendre en terre, les poings enfoncés dans les poches. La main de Sam était posée sur son épaule, présence chaude et palpable qui lui assurait que tout cela n'était pas un des nombreux rêves qu'il avait fait durant les nuits passées dans son dortoir.

John Winchester était mort, emporté par ses démons.

Et le départ de Dean pour l'école militaire, deux ans plus tôt, était certainement la raison pour laquelle il était au fond du cercueil qui descendait sous terre. Sam avait assez de tact pour ne pas le mentionner, mais Dean n'était pas idiot et il savait que John s'était remis à boire peu de temps après que son fils aîné ait quitté la maison des Winchester. Peut être qu'il s'était senti coupable d'avoir été si dur avec Dean ou peut être que la déception d'avoir un fils gay avait été telle qu'il s'était noyé dans l'alcool. Personne ne le saurait jamais.

Et quand le prêtre leur demanda de jeter les premières poignées de terre fraîche sur le cercueil, aucun des deux frères ne pleura ou ne prit la parole pour rendre un dernier hommage au défunt. Dean continua de fixer l'horizon, les poings au fond des poches, et Sam continua de regarder les alentours en faisant passer son poids d'un pied à un autre, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un qui était en retard.

Puis, après le dernier discours du prêtre, les fossoyeurs entreprirent de remplir le trou de terre et les quelques personnes présentes à l'enterrement se mirent en ligne pour serrer les mains de Sam et Dean, avant de se diriger lentement vers la sortie, dans la lumière tendre et blanche du milieu de la matinée.

Le visage dénué de toute émotion, Dean répondait aux condoléances d'une voix plate, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que les gens lui disaient. Il revoyait la façon dont le squelette à la peau jaunâtre qu'était devenu son père avait semblé le fixer à la morgue, comme s'il l'accusait de n'être jamais venu le voir dans son lit d'hôpital, alors qu'il attendait la mort parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour remplacer son foie noyé dans l'alcool.

Durant ses derniers jours, Sam lui avait téléphoné plusieurs fois pour lui dire que John le demandait à son chevet, mais Dean avait refusé de quitter l'école militaire. Il avait trop peur que John ne lui présente des excuses pour la façon dont il l'avait traité. Il avait trop peur de lui pardonner et de recommencer à l'aimer. Parce que cela rendrait les adieux douloureux et qu'il était tellement plus simple de laisser partir John s'il continuait de le haïr.

Il avait été lâche et il savait qu'il lui faudrait vivre toute sa vie avec le souvenir du regard accusateur du cadavre de John.

Mais il ne souffrait pas et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« - J'ai une surprise pour toi, Dean, lui annonça soudain Sam à voix basse.

Dean roula des yeux et répondit sur un ton moqueur, tandis qu'un vieil homme portant une casquette sale lui serrait la main :

\- Les surprises sont pour les anniversaires, Sammy, par pour les enterrements. Tu es l'intellectuel de la famille. Tu devrais savoir ça. »

Dean jeta un œil à son frère pour voir s'il avait réussi à le faire sourire. Il devait lever la tête pour ça, car son frère avait maintenant atteint la hauteur d'un yeti adulte, ce qui allait probablement bientôt lui poser un problème pour trouver un lit à sa taille. Ses longs cheveux voletaient paresseusement autour de son visage et il les replaçait régulièrement derrière ses oreilles pour ne pas qu'ils tombent devant ses yeux dans lesquels Dean retrouvait la bienveillance du regard de Mary.

Il avait encore la démarche et les traits de l'adolescent maladroit qui a grandi trop vite, mais il ne tarderait pas à devenir un homme. Et Dean avait fait une demande pour devenir son gardien légal parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rater une seule seconde de cette transformation. Il était majeur et il s'était engagé à trouver un travail et un appartement avant l'audience. Il prendrait n'importe quoi, pourvu que cela lui permettre de s'occuper de Sammy.

« - Papa est mort, continua Sam comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Tu peux être qui tu veux maintenant. Tu peux aimer qui tu veux. C'est le premier jour du reste de ta vie, mec. »

Le souvenir du visage de Castiel s'imposa aussitôt dans l'esprit de Dean et il sentit son cœur chavirer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il serrait une des dernières mains de la file d'invités.

Les premiers mois après l'entrée de Dean à l'école militaire, il avait vu les yeux de Castiel dans le bleu du ciel et ses cheveux dans le noir de la nuit. Il avait senti son odeur flotter dans l'air du dortoir et il avait entendu son rire à chaque fois qu'un de ses camarades s'esclaffait. Pendant des semaines, Dean avait été en colère contre le monde entier et ses camarades avaient appris à rester loin de lui, le regardant en coin et s'écartant sur son passage.

Dean s'était réfugié dans les entraînements physiques parce que la douleur de ses muscles étouffait ses pensées et il était vite devenu une des recrues les plus prometteuses de sa promotion, ce qui lui avait valu d'être encore moins populaire auprès de ses camarades.

Maintenant, après deux ans d'absence, le souvenir de Castiel était moins présent et Dean passait moins de temps à courir dans la boue pour oublier. Mais le manque était toujours là, pulsant sourdement comme une vielle douleur à laquelle le corps s'est habitué, que Dean arrivait à ignorer la plupart du temps.

Excepté la nuit.

Il rêvait de Castiel plusieurs fois par semaine et il se voyait le retrouver, un sentiment de plénitude totale l'envahissant. Puis après un court moment de retrouvailles, où ils passaient plus de temps à se toucher tendrement qu'à se parler, Castiel disparaissait. Et Dean avait beau le chercher dans tous les recoins de son songe, il ne parvenait pas à le retrouver.

Ces nuits là, Dean se réveillait avec le cœur en miettes. Parce que perdre Castiel dans la réalité avait été une épreuve, mais rêver chaque nuit qu'il le perdait de nouveau était une torture.

Mais Dean n'avait pas l'intention de parler de toute cela à Sam et opta pour l'humour, espérant faire diversion, et dévier la conversation vers un sujet plus léger, un sujet qui ne lui fasse pas penser à Castiel.

« - Est-ce que ta surprise est une tourte ? Parce que si c'est de la tourte, je l'accepte. »

Sam ne rit pas mais Dean l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration, avant de dire si rapidement qu'il fallu quelques secondes à Dean pour détacher mentalement ses mots et comprendre le sens de sa phrase :

« - J'ai téléphoné à Castiel pour lui dire que papa était mort et qu'on l'enterrait aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? » s'exclama Dean avec horreur, en oubliant de baisser la voix.

Il écrasa les doigts de la dame élancée qui lui serrait la main et elle poussa un glapissement aigu qui se mêla à sa propre exclamation, ce qui leur valut des regards surpris de la part du reste de la file. Sam adressa un sourire forcé à la vieille dame et haussa les épaules pour excuser Dean, avant de continuer, à voix basse :

« - Je sais que tu penses toujours à lui. Depuis que tu es revenu à la maison pour l'enterrement, je vois la tristesse dans tes yeux quand tu passes devant l'ancienne maison des Novak. Et tu parles quand tu dors, Dean. Tu marmonnes son prénom.

\- Tu n'avais aucun droit, gronda Dean tandis que les invités s'éloignaient enfin vers la sortie.

\- Je connais la raison pour laquelle tu n'oses pas lui téléphoner toi même, poursuivit Sam sans se laisser impressionner. Parce que tu es terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait un petit-ami ou que tu aies juste été un simple amour de jeunesse pour lui.

\- Arrête ça ! ordonna Dean avec une fragilité dans la voix qu'il détesta. S'il te plaît. »

Il ne supportait pas d'entendre Sam énoncer à haute voix les idées qui tournaient dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il se couchait dans le noir, avec rien pour le distraire de ses pensées. Et à chaque fois, il entendait la voix de Castiel lui dire « _Il y a quelque chose dont je suis certain : je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre mais cela ne changera pas le fait que c'est toi mon âme sœur._ » et il voulait y croire. Mais une autre voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait que Castiel lui avait juste dit ce qu'il voulait entendre à cet instant là.

« - Alors je l'ai fait pour toi. J'ai téléphoné. C'était vraiment sympa d'entendre sa voix après toutes ces années de silence. Il étudie la biologie à l'université maintenant et il…

Sam s'interrompit soudain, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Un sourire comme Dean n'en avait pas vu depuis qu'il était revenu pour enterrer John.

\- Tu sais quoi ? reprit-il en serrant brièvement l'épaule de Dean. Je crois qu'il te racontera ça mieux que moi. »

Dean suivit le regard de Sam et se figea comme une statue de sel, son cœur manquant un battement, avant de commencer à pulser avec tant de force qu'il résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Immobile au milieu des tombes, Castiel se tenait à quelques mètres de Dean, le soleil qui se trouvait dans son dos formant un halo divin autour de son visage. Le gilet de costume noir qu'il avait autrefois porté avait laissé place à un trench-coat beige et l'adolescent qu'il avait autrefois été avait laissé place à un homme, aux traits angulaires et aux épaules carrées.

Mais le sourire qui illuminait son visage était le même qu'avant et Dean ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter, même si son cœur semblait pris dans une chape de plomb parce qu'il prenait soudain conscience de tout ce qu'il avait raté à cause de John. Tous ces moments de vie qui avaient fait de Castiel l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui maintenant et que Dean reconnaissait mais ne connaissait plus.

Comment Sammy avait-il pu penser un seul instant que ces retrouvailles impromptues seraient une bonne idée ? Il aurait pu le prévenir, lui donner le temps de se préparer mentalement autant que physiquement. Dean aurait pu essayer de cacher les cernes sous ses yeux et faire l'effort de passer un peigne dans ses cheveux. Il aurait pu se donner un air décontracté et préparer une série de répliques génériques qui auraient servies d'accroches à la conversation.

Mais Sammy ne lui avait rien dit et tout ce que Dean pouvait faire était de rester debout sur ses jambes qui menaçaient de se dérober sous lui, ses paumes moites au fond de ses poches, à regarder Castiel s'approcher comme s'il était une apparition fantomatique, des dizaines de phrases se bousculant sur sa langue. Il essaya de dire :

 _Tu n'as pas cessé de me manquer._

 _Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant._

 _Mes bras étaient tellement vides sans toi._

Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler fut :

« - Hey, Cas. »

Dean lui tendit la main, mais Castiel l'attira dans ses bras, dans une étreinte maladroite. Et Dean hésita seulement un millième de seconde avant de le serrer dans ses bras, trop fort, trop longtemps. Les yeux ouverts de peur qu'il ne soit en train de rêver, il respirait le parfum de Castiel et tordait le tissu du trench-coat entre ses doigts tremblants. D'un point de vue extérieur, cela devait plus avoir l'air d'une prise de catch que d'une démonstration d'affection, mais Dean s'en fichait. Parce que Castiel était avec lui et le serrait dans ses bras.

Et quand Castiel parla enfin, ce ne fut pas pour lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas pris contact avec lui plus tôt ou pour lui présenter des condoléances, mais simplement pour murmurer :

« - J'ai tellement hâte de passer le reste de mes nuits avec toi, Dean. »

* * *

 **Note.**

Et nous y voilà, à la fin de cet épilogue et de cette fiction, qui se termine bien grâce à Sam qui a eut plus de courage que Dean ! Tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu à l'écriture, comme John qui est devenu un monstre dont j'avais une vue moins manichéenne au départ, ou le plaisir surprenant que j'ai pris à écrire les répliques de Gabriel. Mais ce fut un plaisir - bien que chronophage et contraignant - d'écrire cette fiction et de suivre les aventures de Dean. Je vous remercie de les avoir suivis pendant tout ce temps et je n'en reviens toujours pas du nombre de reviews et de vues que cette fiction a obtenue. Et qui sait, peut être que je reviendrai plus tard avec une nouvelle fiction. En attendant, si vous voulez télécharger le PDF de "Magniolia Grandiflora", vous pouvez le trouver sur AO3 - où j'ai le même pseudo qu'ici. Et si certains se demandent toujours "Mais pourquoi le titre de cette fiction ?", je réponds que le Mississippi est surnommé "The Magnolia State" et surtout que les Magnolias mettent des années avant de fleurir pour la première fois, comme la relation de Dean et Castiel qui met des années avant d'avoir un avenir. Voilà pourquoi le titre ! Je vous remercie encore et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheurs jusqu'à la prochaine fois, s'il y a.


End file.
